


Verfluchte Vampire, alles bringen sie durcheinander!

by Angie Grace (AnneGrey)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Domestic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 57,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneGrey/pseuds/Angie%20Grace
Summary: Nehmen wir an, Carlisle ist nicht mit Esme verheiratet. Oder an Frauen interessiert. Und ein Junge taucht in seinem Untersuchungszimmer auf, der in mehr als einer Hinsicht seine Neugierde weckt. Und die Hauptrolle in seinem eigenen, tragischen Leben spielt.Helios hat auch ohne Beziehungen schon genug am Hut. Ein gewalttätiger Vater, ein kleiner Bruder ohne Mutter, Schule. Und dann verdreht ihm ein verflixter Vampir auch noch den Kopf! Oder ist es anders herum?BL, Carlisle x OC





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist mein erster Versuch, also seit bitte gnädig!  
> Ich werde die Tags immer wieder erneuern, nachdem die Geschichte immer noch im Werdegang ist, behaltet sie also von Zeit zu Zeit im Auge. (Konstruktive) Kritik und Kommentare sind immer gern gesehen!  
> Disclaimer: Die Cullens, die Werwölfe und Charlie gehören nicht mir, sowie das grundsätzliche Twilight-Universe gehören nicht mir! Ich borge sie mir nur für diese Geschichte aus.  
> Und sonst... viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Er war ein typischer Fall von ‚Der Name stand schon vor der Geburt fest und wurde nicht mehr geändert‘. Und der, mit dem er ‚beglückt‘ wurde war Helios. Helios Hardy. Obwohl er kein bisschen wie der griechische Gott der Sonne aussah. Seine Haare waren pechschwarz und seine Augen von einem ekelhaften Grau, so hell wie Nebel oder vielleicht sogar wie die eines Blinden. Was seltsam war, wenn man bedachte, wie dunkel seine Haare waren. Als ob das Melanin, dass seine Haare seiner Meinung nach zu viel hatten in seinen Augen und seiner Haut fehlte. Er sah durch diesen Kontrast so kränklich aus, dass niemand je wusste ob er gesund war oder nicht. Dass er in einer Stadt lebte, in der kaum die Sonne schien machte es nicht unbedingt leichter für ihn.  
Manchmal beneidete er seinen kleinen Bruder, Jaime. Ein normaler Name, ein gesunder Hautton und Haare und Augen von einem satten Haselnussbraun.  Da hörte seine Familie auch schon auf. Ihre Mutter war bei einem Autounfall gestorben und seinen Vater konnte man nicht als solchen bezeichnen. Sie waren blutsverwandt, da endete aber auch alles.

Früher war das nicht so gewesen. Früher waren sie nicht so gewesen. Sie hätten auch aus einem Bilderbuch stammen können, doch dann hatte dieser Lastwagen in den Wagen ihrer Mutter hinein krachen müssen und hatte alles zerstört. Er war damals acht gewesen, sein Bruder nicht einmal ein Jahr. Die Zeitspanne zwischen ihnen war ungewöhnlich groß, doch eigentlich hatte niemand erwartet, dass seine Eltern nochmal ein Kind bekommen konnten. Deshalb war die Freude umso größer gewesen als Jaime unterwegs war und ihre Mutter hatte auch schon ihre seltsame Vorliebe für exotische Namen verloren, sehr zum Glück des jüngeren Sprosses.  
Durch den Unfall hatte sich ihr ganzes Leben verändert, vor allem durch die Verwandlung seines Vaters. Der einst so liebevolle Mann hatte sich in seiner Trauer dem Alkohol zugewandt und dieser ließ nichts vom Wahren Ich von Richard Hardy übrig. Dieser neue, völlig fremde Mensch tat Dinge, zu denen ihr Vater nicht mal in ihren schlimmsten Alpträumen fähig war.  
Helios war sehr schnell klar geworden, dass er seinen Bruder, dieses kleine Baby, unbedingt beschützen musste und war somit zu einem Mutterersatz geworden. Natürlich halfen die Nachbarn, wo sie nur konnten, doch wenn Jaime mitten in der Nacht losschrie stand Helios sofort bei ihm und tröstete ihn, wiegte ihn und betete, dass ihr Vater nicht aufwachte. Denn wenn er es tat schrie er sie an, dass sie leise sein sollten, was bei dem Baby natürlich den gegenteiligen Effekt hatte.

Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste. Nicht mal die Schläge, die mit der Zeit immer häufiger kamen und denen mit jedem Mal weniger Entschuldigungen und tröstende Worte folgten waren das Schlimmste. Das Schlimmste war der Beweis, dass sein Vater damals gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter gestorben war. Das Schlimmste waren die Nächte in denen sich Dick noch nicht bewusstlos gesoffen hatte, sondern gerade noch so wach war. Denn dann kam er auf die Idee, dass er immer noch ein Mann war. Ein Mann mit Bedürfnissen. Und die befriedigte er immer auf die gleiche schreckliche Art, die Helios sogar jetzt mit achtzehn Jahren schlaflose Nächte bescherte, angespannt auf die Schritte lauschend, die erst die Treppe hoch und dann zu seinem Zimmer kamen. Doch seit er angefangen hatte seine Tür abzuschließen war das Geschrei und die Tritte gegen das Holz das Einzige, das passierte. Und die Schläge am nächsten Tag. Doch damit kam er klar.

Er hatte eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, bis er sich das getraut hatte, denn bei seinem ersten Versuch war er zehn gewesen und hatte die Tür sofort wieder aufgeschlossen, als er Dick durch die Tür sagen hörte, dass Jaime ihm sicher lieber helfen würde als Helios. Die Angst, dass seinem Bruder das Gleiche passierte wie ihm hatte ihn beinahe dazu gebracht sich zu erbrechen und so hatte er den Mann hereingelassen, der ihn zuerst für die Frechheit ihn auszusperren halb bewusstlos geschlagen hatte und dann noch brutaler vorgegangen war als sonst. Am nächsten Morgen war sein Zimmerschlüssel verschwunden gewesen.

Diesen hatte er erst gesucht als er zwölf gewesen war und er Jaime erklärt hatte, dass es unglaublich wichtig war, die Tür nachts zu verschließen und nur dann aufzumachen, wenn er ihr geheimes Klopfzeichen gehört hatte. Davon hatten sie ein paar. Hauptsächlich, damit Jaime sagen konnte, wenn er auf die Toilette musste oder wenn er Hunger hatte oder bei Helios schlafen wollte, weil er Angst hatte. Dann kam ihn sein Bruder jedes Mal holen und begleitete ihn, um ja aufzupassen, dass dem Kleinen nichts passierte. Mit dieser Sicherheit war er bereit gewesen, sich auch selbst wieder einzuschließen, immerhin konnte Dick so auch dem kleinen Jaime nichts antun. Er hatte den Schlüssel im Schlafzimmer des Mannes gefunden, nicht besonders gut versteckt.  Vermutlich, weil dieser dachte, Helios hätte nicht genug Mumm, um danach zu suchen.

So hatte sein Leben also bis jetzt ausgesehen. Abgesehen von seinem persönlichen Monster hatte er nichts, worüber er sich großartig beklagen musste. Eine von Jaimes Kindergärtnerinnen hatte angeboten, den Jungen auch nach der Öffnungszeit bei sich zu behalten, damit Helios auch etwas Zeit für sich hatte, außerdem war er mit der Schule oft nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihn rechtzeitig abzuholen. Danach war es seine Grundschullehrerin gewesen. Sie nannten es Nachhilfe, damit niemand etwas dagegen sagen konnte.

Ihr Vater war meistens den ganzen Tag in der Arbeit und außerdem war dessen Alkoholproblem ein offenes Geheimnis, daher wollte eigentlich niemand, dass Jaime mit ihm alleine war. Wie er es geschafft hatte seinen Job zu behalten war für den Schwarzhaarigen nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Vermutlich hatte sein Chef Mitleid mit seinen Söhnen gehabt und ihn nur deshalb behalten. Doch es war ihm egal, solange er genug Geld für die Einkäufe hatte.

Er hatte relativ schnell gelernt, wie er Dicks Unterschrift fälschen konnte und die meisten Erwachsenen drückten für ihn ein Auge zu, denn offiziell konnten sie nichts tun, um den Jungs zu helfen. Sie wollten nicht getrennt werden und gingen daher nicht zur Polizei, auch wenn diese ein paar Mal aufgetaucht war, einfach um bei 'ihrem alten Freund‘ vorbei zu schauen und meistens hatte Helios dann für einige Tage seine Ruhe.  
So hatte er mit der falschen Unterschrift eine eigene Kreditkarte, die auf das Konto seines Vaters lief, immerhin bemerkte dieser nichts solange genug Geld für seinen Alkohol darauf war und besorgte damit alles, was sie brauchten. Lebensmittel, Kleidung, Geschenke für Jaime. Vieles bekamen sie auch von den Leuten geschenkt, alte aber noch gute Möbel oder ähnliches. Einmal hatte er zu seinem Geburtstag von ein paar Freunden seiner Mutter einen Laptop geschenkt bekommen, er war an Ort und Stelle in Tränen ausgebrochen. Das mittlerweile schon etwas ältere Ding war immer noch einer seiner wertvollsten Gegenstände.

Das war also sein Leben. Sich um einen nun zehnjährigen Bruder kümmern, der tagsüber entweder in der Schule war, sei es im Unterricht oder bei der ‚Nachhilfe‘, der sich mit der Zeit immer mehr Kinder anschlossen, was in freiwilliger Zeit zum Hausaufgaben machen resultierte und von allen Eltern ziemlich geschätzt wurde, oder seine Zeit bei Freunden vertrieb bis Helios ihn abholte.  
Sämtliche Mahlzeiten zu kochen und für Jaime noch etwas zum Lunch einpacken und ihm etwas Geld dazu zu legen und sich um ihren Haushalt zu kümmern. Dazu kam noch die Schule mit sämtlichen Aufgaben, Tests und Klausuren, die er ausgezeichnet bestehen musste, um nach der High School ein ordentliches Stipendium zu bekommen und mit Jaime endlich von ihrem Vater wegzukommen.  
Dazu kam noch das Erbe seiner Mutter, das er erst nach dem Abschluss erhielt. Er wusste nicht, wie viel das war, nachdem es Dick nicht sagen wollte und die Unterlagen bei ihrem Anwalt unter Verschluss lagen, doch er konnte jeden Cent brauchen. Das klang doch alles recht einfach, nicht? Zumindest hatte er sich damit abgefunden, praktisch seinen Rhythmus gefunden. Tja, und dann waren die Cullens gekommen. Genauer gesagt Carlisle Cullen. Und dieser verfluchte, wunderbare Mann hatte alles durcheinandergebracht.


	2. Kapitel 1

Natürlich hatte er die Cullens auf der Schule noch gesehen, von der Ferne und auch nur wenn er Glück gehabt hatte, doch gesprochen hatte er noch nie mit ihnen. Auch nicht mit deren Adoptivvater, selbst wenn er regelmäßig in dem Krankenhaus, in dem der Arzt arbeitete, auftauchte. Eigentlich hatte er es auch noch nie versucht, er hatte keine Lust auf den Tratsch, der dann immer folgte und außerdem waren sie alle etwas… seltsam. Fast schon gruselig. Zumindest für sein jüngeres Ich, jetzt konnte er das nicht mehr beurteilen, immerhin hatten sie schon vor drei Jahren ihren Abschluss gemacht. Doch die Gerüchteküche kochte immer noch über, wenn es um die rätselhaften Cullens ging. Und um Bella Swan, wohl jetzt Cullen, die es als Einzige geschafft hatte, den Mädchenschwarm Edward für sich zu begeistern und ihn sogar kurz nach ihrem letzten Schuljahr zu heiraten. Es gab immer noch allerlei Theorien, von ungeplanten Schwangerschaften bis zu einem Kult, der ein jungfräuliches Opfer brauchte, absoluter Schwachsinn, wenn man ihn fragte.  
Das waren Dinge, mit denen er sich in Momenten wie diesem beschäftigte. Das Warten im Untersuchungszimmer war ja so öde. Doch nachdem er unvorsichtig gewesen war hatte er jetzt den Schlammassel und saß auf der sterilen Liege. Sein leises Seufzen löste einen heftigen Stich in seiner Seite aus, der Grund, warum er hier war. Jeder wusste, woher die ganzen Brüche, Prellungen und blauen Flecke kamen, auch wenn sein offizielles Statement jedes Mal „Ich bin von der Treppe gefallen“ hieß. Und da sich Dick immer benahm, wenn die Polizei vorbeischaute und die Jungs dichthielten, um nicht getrennt zu werden, konnte niemand etwas dagegen tun.

Und nachdem jemand in der Umkleide diesen riesigen dunklen, fast schwarzen Fleck auf seiner Seite gesehen und ihn beim Sportlehrer verpetzt hatte war er sofort ins Krankenhaus geschickt worden. Er hatte natürlich protestiert aber davon wollte niemand etwas hören. Also saß er jetzt hier, nachdem er den ganzen Tag erfolgreich seine Schmerzensschreie bei jedem Rempler und falschem Schritt zurück gehalten hatte nur um dann im Sportunterricht aufzufliegen, und wartete auf seine Ärztin. Es war etwas ungewöhnlich, doch er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, dass er jedes Mal nur von Dr. Kleers, oder Lacy, wie er sie nennen durfte, behandelt wurde, selbst bei solchen Untersuchungen wie heute. Sie stellte mittlerweile auch keine Fragen mehr, sondern sah ihn nur traurig an, wenn er wieder bemüht fröhlich sagte: „Sie wissen ja, Treppen hassen mich einfach.“ Früher hatte er auch andere Ärzte gehabt, wie in jedem Krankenhaus bei einfachen Untersuchungen üblich war, doch nach seinem ersten stationären Aufenthalt war er endgültig bei der freundlichen Frau mittleren Alters hängen geblieben.

Der Junge wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als sich Schritte näherten und die Tür zum Untersuchungszimmer geöffnet wurde, nur zu seinem Schrecken kam nicht Lacy herein sondern der wandelnde feuchte Traum vieler Schwestern, Ärztinnen und auch mancher ihrer männlichen Kollegen, manchmal sogar von ihm selbst, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Sofort spannte er sich an, was seine Seite dazu brachte, beleidigt zu protestieren und fragte, wobei er sich um eine ruhige Stimme bemühte und der Mann überhaupt nicht dazu kam, etwas zu erklären: „Haben… Haben Sie sich im Zimmer geirrt? Ich warte eigentlich auf Dr. Kleers.“ Das brachte den blonden Arzt dazu, sein Lächeln etwas entschuldigend werden zu lassen und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Dokumente auf seinem Klemmbrett – sicherlich Helios‘ schon gut gefüllte Krankenakte.  
„Ich weiß, dass Sie normalerweise von Dr. Kleers behandelt werden, aber sie ist zurzeit leider im Krankenstand und ihre Patienten wurden aufgeteilt.“ Großartig, und er hatte natürlich an einen der wenigen Ärzte erwischen müssen, die ihn noch nie untersucht hatten und daher weniger über ihn und seine Geschichte wussten als ihre Kollegen. Dr. Cullen bemerkte natürlich seinen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck und meinte wohl tröstlich und aufmunternd: „Keine Sorge, Mr. Hardy, ich stehe meiner Kollegin in nichts nach.“ Dass das eigentlich nicht das Problem war traute sich der Junge nicht offen zu sagen, sondern nickte zögerlich und stählte sich gegen die Fragen, die sicher bald kommen würden.  
„Also Mr. Hardy… darf ich Sie Helios nennen? Ein sehr schöner Name übrigens, hier in der Gegend sicher nicht üblich. Gut, also Helios, hier steht, dass Sie der Aufnahme gesagt hätten, Sie wären von einer Treppe gefallen und dann von Ihrem Sportlehrer aufgrund der Verletzung im Bereich Ihrer rechten Rippen hierhergeschickt worden. Also ist der Unfall in der Schule passiert?“, fragte der Arzt ruhig und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, als von ihm ein leichtes Kopfschütteln und kaum hörbares „Gestern Zuhause“ kam. „Und da sind Sie erst heute ins Krankenhaus gekommen?“, fragte Carlisle ungläubig und legte das Klemmbrett zur Seite. „Ziehen Sie bitte Ihr T-Shirt aus.“

Bei der Bitte spannte sich Helios erneut an, doch machte sich langsam daran, ihr nachzukommen und murmelte dabei: „Es hat eben nicht weh getan.“ Doch das überraschte Einatmen des Mannes sagte ganz deutlich, dass es weit schlimmer war als dieser von einem einfachen Treppensturz erwartet hatte und langsam trat er an den Jüngeren heran, um den dunklen Fleck, der sich von seiner untersten Rippe bis knapp unter dem Herzen zog, genauer zu betrachten. Kurz blickte er davon hoch in sein Gesicht und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen sagte eindeutig ‚Das soll nicht weh getan haben?‘, dann legte er vorsichtig seine Hände übereinander auf das obere Ende der Verletzung und tastete sie langsam ab, was den Schwarzhaarigen mehr als einmal dazu brachte, weg zu zucken und schmerzerfüllt zu keuchen. „Verzeihung. Es ist gleich vorbei“, murmelte der Arzt und richtete seinen Blick danach wieder auf den Jungen selbst, bevor er wieder nach seinen Unterlagen griff und etwas eintrug.  
„Es ist nichts gebrochen, es dürfte sich um eine Prellung handeln. Wir werden deine Rippen röntgen, um zu sehen, ob die Knochen vielleicht nicht doch beschädigt sind. Und diese Verletzung ist tatsächlich von einem Sturz über die Treppen?“ Diese Frage ließ sofort Helios‘ trotzige Seite erscheinen und er streckte das Kinn etwas vor, bevor er meinte: „Natürlich, wovon denn sonst?“ Um nichts auf der Welt würde er zugeben, dass sein Vater ihn in die Seite getreten hatte, nachdem er den Schwarzhaarigen dabei erwischt hatte, wie dieser abends, nachdem Jaime sich schon sicher in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte, noch hinaus in den Wald schleichen wollte, um seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen.  
Diese Abwehrreaktion schien den Mann ziemlich zu überraschen und er musterte ihn einmal gründlich, bevor er das Klemmbrett wieder zur Seite legte und sich halb auf den Schreibtisch im Raum setzte. „Normal erscheinen solche Flecken nicht durch einen einfachen Sturz. Ich habe ähnliches schon oft genug gesehen, um zu wissen, was sie verursacht. Du kannst es ruhig ehrlich sagen, es wird dir nichts passieren.“ Ein Schwenk auf das ‚Du‘, eine typische Taktik, um eine Verbindung aufzubauen und ihn zu knacken, ihn einbrechen zu lassen und dazu zu bekommen, alles zu erzählen. So viele hatten das und anderes probiert und jeder war gescheitert. Er würde seinen Mund halten. „Ich bekomm eben verdammt leicht blaue Flecken, da sehen die schon mal wilder aus als sie sind“, meinte Helios also stur und schnappte sich sein T-Shirt, um sich wieder anzuziehen. Seine protestierenden Rippen ignorierte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Dann funkelte er den Arzt verärgert an und schnappte: „Kann ich jetzt gehen? Ich denke nicht, dass das Röntgen nötig ist.“

Carlisle presste die Lippen aufeinander, ob es eine Reaktion auf die Sturheit des Jungen war oder ob er es einfach nicht gewohnt war, dass jemand so mit ihm sprach wusste er nicht, doch es war ihm egal, er wollte nur weg. „Du bist achtzehn, also kann ich es dir nur anraten, aber es wäre wirklich keine gute Idee, jetzt einfach zu gehen. Es kann sein, dass du schlimmer verletzt bist als es gerade aussieht und wenn… du dann nochmal ‚stürzt‘ kann es zu inneren Verletzungen durch gebrochene Rippen kommen.“ Sein Tonfall machte ziemlich deutlich, dass er die Geschichte mit den Treppen immer noch nicht glaubte, doch der Schwarzhaarige war froh, dass es der Mann zumindest versuchte. So ließ auch sein Trotz etwas nach und langsam nickte er, als die Erklärung eingesickert und seine Logik gesiegt hatte. „Okay, vielleicht haben Sie recht“, gab er schließlich zu und ein Lächeln breitete sich wieder auf den Lippen des Arztes aus, bevor dieser sofort nach einer Schwester rief und den nächsten Röntgenraum reservierte, als ob er Angst hätte, dass der Junge sich es doch noch anders überlegte.  
Beim Röntgen kam heraus, was der Blonde schon vermutet hatte, die achte und neunte Rippe wiesen ein paar Haarrisse auf und zu Helios‘ Ärger und Sorge wurde ihm logischerweise verboten, sich weder am Sport zu beteiligen noch sich sonst irgendwie körperlich anzustrengen, für ihn mit dem gesamten Haushalt und Jaime als zusätzliche Aufgaben natürlich unmöglich. Dennoch nickte er brav und schluckte sofort zwei der Schmerztabletten, die Carlisle ihm verschrieben hatte, was dieser mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte.  
Sein Blick schrie geradezu ‚Hat nicht weh getan, hm?‘ und nachdem er ein paar letzte Details notiert hatte lächelte er den Schwarzhaarigen wieder mit seinem professionellen ‚Sie sind mein wichtigster Patient, lassen Sie mich helfen‘-Lächeln an. Der Junge vermutete immer, dass es die Gefühle von ‚Wehleidige Hypochonder, alle samt‘ verbergen sollte, die die Ärzte wahrscheinlich schon nach ihrem ersten Patienten durch den Tag begleiteten. Zumindest dachte er das immer, wenn er in der Notaufnahme saß und irgendjemand über seine Fußschmerzen jammerte, aber noch völlig normal gehen konnte oder etwas anderes in der Art geschah.

„Gut, Helios, dann können Sie jetzt gehen. Bitte versprechen Sie mir, sich wirklich zu schonen und kommen Sie in zwei Wochen zur Kontrolle, in Ordnung?“ Bevor er es verhindern konnte verdrehte er seine grauen Augen und murmelte kaum hörbar ein „Jetzt also wieder ‚Sie‘?‘“, dann erst riss er sich zusammen und nickte kurz. Dabei übersah er völlig, wie die Mundwinkel des Arztes bei seiner Bemerkung verräterisch gezuckt hatten. „Werden Sie die Kontrolle durchführen oder Dr. Kleers, wenn sie wieder da ist?“ Auf die Antwort hin, dass Carlisle seinen Heilungsfortschritt gerne selbst beurteilen würde, immerhin wusste er ja genau, wie es anfangs ausgesehen hatte, nickte Helios erneut und hüpfte von der Liege, was ein schmerzerfülltes Schnappen nach Luft, verbunden mit weiteren Schmerzen, und den tadelnden Blick des Mannes zufolge hatte. „Gut, dann… bis in zwei Wochen“, presste er gequält heraus und machte sich weit vorsichtiger auf dem Weg aus dem Krankenhaus heraus.


	3. Kapitel 2

Carlisle wusste nicht warum, doch aus irgendeinem Grund ließ ihn der Junge nicht los. Er hatte natürlich den Klatsch und Tratsch seiner Kollegen gehört, für ihn war es ja auch besonders schwer, das Gerede einfach zu überhören. Daher wusste er von dem Alkoholproblem von Richard Hardy und den Auswirkungen auf seine Söhne, vor allem auf Helios.  
Und jetzt hatte er sie auch gesehen. Gesehen, wie verheerend sie tatsächlich waren. Gesehen, wie viel dieser viel zu dünne Junge wohl auf sich nahm, auch – oder vor allem - um seinen Bruder zu beschützen. Neben einigen blassen, grünlich-gelben Flecken zeigte der durch die vermutlich unzähligen Knochenbrüche gestörte Körperwuchs des Schwarzhaarigen, dass seine Gesundheit viel zu oft litt.  
Und es war eindeutig, dass das nicht die Folgen einer Krankheit oder eines Gen-Defekts war, sondern die Verletzungen eine viel grausamere, viel traurigere Geschichte erzählten. Doch warum er trotz der eindeutigen Hinweise auf die Misshandlung, die er sicherlich jeden Tag erfuhr, kein Sterbenswörtchen sagte, war ein Rätsel für alle Angestellten im Krankenhaus.  
Auch wenn jeder die Vermutung hatte, dass es zum Schutz seines kleinen Bruders Jaime war, konnte sich keiner wirklich einen Reim darauf machen. Niemand dachte, dass man die beiden wirklich trennen würde, wenn sie gegen Richard aussagten, doch die Möglichkeit bestand und das war wohl genug, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. 

Was den Vampir allerdings mehr verwunderte, war, dass – außer, der Tatsache, dass er seltsamerweise über dieses leider nur allzu weit verbreitete Geschehen viel bestürzter war als für einen professionellen Arzt üblich – Helios außer den körperlichen Wunden keinen Hinweis auf eine Misshandlung zeigte. Sein Verhalten ließ nicht wirklich darauf schließen, er war so frech und vorlaut wie viele in seinem Alter, auch einem Mann gegenüber, der ihn überragte und sicherlich so aussah, als ob er ihn ähnlich verletzen könnte wie sein Vater es immer tat.  
Vielleicht, so überlegte er, war der Dunkelhaarige auch nur im Krankenhaus so, oder wenn er auf sein tragisches Schicksal angesprochen wurde und bevor er genauer darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte der Mann schon beschlossen, genau herauszufinden, ob Helios tatsächlich so leicht damit klar kam, es einfach nur gut verbarg oder seine Psyche sogar ihn selbst täuschte. 

Im Handumdrehen war der Tag vorbei und das übliche Abschmettern von Einladungen aller Art – man sollte meinen, sein Ehering schützte ihn zumindest vor den Eindeutigen – begann. Einige Kollegen wollten ihn dazu überreden, mit ihnen Essen zu gehen, zwei oder drei Schwestern, eine Ärztin und ein Pfleger fragten ihn, ob er Lust auf einen Drink hätte und eine besonders hartnäckige Oberschwester folgte ihm sogar während er sich seinen Weg aus dem Gebäude bahnte und schließlich bei seinem Wagen stand.  
Erst dort hatte er sie endgültig davon überzeugt, dass er zu seiner überaus liebevollen Ehefrau musste, um mit ihr und ihren Pflegekindern zu essen. Als sie dann schwer enttäuscht abzog fragte sich Carlisle, ob es für einen Vampir möglich war, tatsächlich so erschöpft zu sein wie er sich fühlte oder ob es nur sein Geist war, der ihm sagte, er solle dringend in einen abgelegenen Wald fahren und für die nächsten Jahre dortbleiben. Kopfschüttelnd schloss er den Wagen auf, legte seine Tasche auf den Beifahrersitz und startete den Motor. Es war ein wenig lästig immer herumfahren zu müssen, doch ihre Tarnung verlangte es.  
Durch ihre veränderte Situation, also die Tatsache, dass Charlie seine Tochter verständlicherweise nicht aufgeben wollte und sie nun auch ein Wolfsrudel hatten, das durch Jacob und Renesmee unweigerlich an ihre Familie gebunden war und dessen Mitglieder wiederum ihre eigenen Familien nicht endgültig verlassen wollten würden sie wohl noch eine ganze Weile bleiben. Also begann er wie jeder normale Mann morgens mit der Arbeit – oder abends, sollte er die Nachtschicht haben – verrichtete seinen Job, plauderte mit Kollegen, versorgte Patienten und spielte den Menschen, für den ihn alle hielten. Und dazu gehörte eben auch das Fahren mit einem Auto. 

Wenigstens konnte er diese Zeit nutzen, um in Ruhe nachzudenken, ohne dass ein gewisser Sohn in seinen Gedanken rumstöberte und Dinge erfuhr, über die er sich selbst nicht einmal im Klaren war. Noch wollte er mit niemandem über Helios reden, zumindest nicht bis er wusste, was ihn so an dem Jungen interessierte. Sonst konnte er sich auf einige Sticheleien gefasst machen, weil ein hübscher junger Mann in seinem Kopf herumspukte und man das gerade bei ihm auch missverstehen konnte.  
Er hatte nichts gegen seine Homosexualität, zumindest jetzt nicht mehr, doch er musste auch nicht mit einer Regenbogenfahne herumwedeln und schon gar nicht musste er sich den Witzen seiner Söhne aussetzen, wenn dazu kein Grund bestand. Früher hätte ihn allein der Gedanke zutiefst schockiert, doch die Welt hatte sich verändert, genauso wie er auch und er wusste nun, dass seine Vorlieben normal und natürlich waren. Es war nur etwas peinlich gewesen, sich das einzugestehen und dann auch noch seiner Familie zu beichten, immerhin hatten sie ein Recht darauf, das zu erfahren. Fand zumindest er. Es hatte keinen von ihnen gewundert, wohl auch weil er zwar mit Esme vor den Menschen ein Ehepaar spielte, zwischen ihnen aber nie etwas stattgefunden hatte. Und sie waren beide zufrieden damit. 

Wie er erwartet, fast schon befürchtet hatte, drehte sich während der Fahrt in seinem Kopf alles um diesen ungewöhnlichen Jungen. Nicht nur, dass dieser sich so völlig anders verhielt, als man es von Menschen in seiner Situation eigentlich erwarten sollte, es schien auch als würde ihn Carlisles Aussehen völlig kalt lassen. Eigentlich waren Vampire ja darauf ausgelegt, Menschen in ihren Bann zu schlagen und zu verführen, egal welche sexuelle Orientierung sie besaßen, also hätte es eigentlich ein Leichtes für ihn sein sollen, aus Helios die ganze Wahrheit herauszuholen.  
Doch dieser hatte ihn regelrecht angegiftet, eine eher unübliche Reaktion. Natürlich spürten sensiblere Menschen die Gefahr, die von ihnen ausging, doch jene die es taten waren den Vampiren gegenüber eher zurückhaltend, fast schon ängstlich. Nur gestandene, selbstbewusste Erwachsene, also fast das genaue Gegenteil des Jungen, reagierten mit Kampf statt mit Flucht.  
So wie Charlie, als dieser Edward ziemlich klar gemacht hatte, was er von dessen Beziehung zu seiner Tochter hielt und was er tun würde, sollte sein kleines Mädchen verletzt werden. Und dann hatte er seine Drohungen bei seiner Hochzeitsrede sogar wiederholt, vor einer Vielzahl von Blutsaugern.  
Nur war Charlie eben ein erwachsener Mann, ein Cop und ein Vater und dennoch hatte sich Helios fast genauso verhalten. Es war wirklich faszinierend, denn gerade kam so vieles zusammen, das eigentlich nicht normal war und das machte alles nur noch interessanter. Der Junge wies kaum psychische Beeinträchtigungen durch den Missbrauch seines Vaters auf, das an sich war schon sehr selten, doch dass er dann auch noch einem perfekten Raubtier die Stirn bot, sich wieder einlullen noch einschüchtern ließ, brachte ihm Carlisles ganze Neugierde ein. 

Ein Teil seines Gehirns warnte ihn rechtzeitig davor, dass er sich nun langsam in den Radius begab, in dem Edward ihn hören konnte und so zwang er sich, sämtliche Gedanken an den Jungen zu verdrängen und unter belanglosen Tagesereignissen zu begraben. Doch früher oder später würde jemand etwas bemerken, er konnte es also nicht ewig aufhalten. Der blonde Vampir war kaum ausgestiegen und durch die Haustür getreten, als ihn Alice quietschfröhlich fragte: „Wann bringst du Helios mit?“ Ein tiefes Seufzen, eine durch und durch menschliche Angewohnheit, die er nie hatte ausschalten können oder wollen, entkam dem Mann und er lächelte etwas müde. „Sag du es mir.“


	4. Kapitel 3

Mit einem dumpfen Laut schloss sich die Wagentür und Helios schloss sie ab, bevor er ein paar Schritte in den Wald ging und sich erlaubte, tief durchzuatmen. Er hatte das vermisst. Die frische, erdige Luft, die Geräusche der Tiere und der Blätter im Wind und gleichzeitig diese unendliche Ruhe, für die er auch mal bis zu einer Stunde mit dem Auto durch die Gegend fuhr, um einen Flecken Natur zu finden, der ihm gefiel und gleichzeitig unmöglich von anderen Menschen besucht sein konnte. Es war Sonntag, drei Tage nach seinem Besuch im Krankenhaus und Jaime hatte er bei einem Freund untergebracht.  
Die Mutter des Jungen hatte auch ihn eingeladen, zumindest zum Mittagessen, doch er hatte dankend abgelehnt. Nachdem der nächste Test erst in zwei Wochen anstand und er gestern schon alles im Haushalt erledigt hatte wollte er seinen freien Tag endlich mal wieder draußen verbringen. Es war schon wieder viel zu lange her, dass er einfach darauf losmarschiert war und sich auf eine schöne Lichtung gesetzt hatte, um die Gedanken schweifen zu lassen.  
Dick hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass seine Söhne oder der Wagen fort waren, vermutlich schlief er immer noch seinen Rausch der letzten Nacht aus oder war schon wieder dabei, sich einen neuen zu beschaffen.

Kurz schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf, er wollte jetzt nicht über diesen Mann nachdenken. Also schulterte er seinen kleinen Rucksack mit einer Flasche Wasser, einem kleinen Snack und dem Buch, dass er für die Schule lesen musste und fing an in das Dickicht zu stapfen.  
Er brauchte eine Weile bis er sich sicher war in welche Richtung er genau wollte, aber wenn ihn sein Orientierungssinn nicht täuschte ging hier in der Nähe ein kleiner Fluss durch, der auch in Forks floss und der Gedanke beim Ufer zu sitzen und einfach zuzusehen wie das Wasser Wellen schlug und sich seinen Weg bahnte klang sehr verlockend. Helios versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu gehen, während er Wurzeln und Büschen auswich, immerhin war er hier wegen der Ruhe und die Tiere wären sicher auch dankbar, wenn er sie nicht mehr stören würde als er es ohnehin schon tat. Nach einiger Zeit, ungefähr eine Stunde vom Wagen entfernt, hörte er tatsächlich schon das Rauschen, nur etwas weiter links als vermutet. Schnell war die Route korrigiert und ehrlich gesagt freute sich der Junge schon auf den Anblick, doch als er durch die Baumreihe stieß und auf einer Lichtung landete war das was er sah alles andere als erfreulich.  
Auf der Wiese lagen mehrere Wapitis, regungslos und wohl ziemlich tot, wenn er sich nicht täuschte. Langsam, vorsichtig und trotzdem neugierig ging er weiter, während er sich genau umsah. Die Tiere schienen nicht gerissen worden zu sein, dafür waren die Wunden, die sie zeigten, viel zu klein und sie waren zu viele. Wölfe oder Bären würden einen, vielleicht zwei von ihnen jagen und töten, aber nicht fünf. Wenn er die kleinen blutbefleckten Stellen auf ihren Fellen nicht gesehen hätte, hätte der Teenager denken können, dass sie alle eine giftige Pflanze gefressen hatten und nun gemeinsam verendet waren. Was zur Hölle war hier los?  
Sein Kopf wirbelte herum, als etwas im Wald knackte und er merkte, wie sein Herz gleich um einiges schneller schlug, auch wenn er versuchte sich einzureden, dass da nichts war, dass das was die Tiere getötet hatte ihn auch schon längst erwischt hätte, wenn es noch in der Nähe wäre. Das nächste Knacken war nicht mehr weit entfernt und sein Körper spannte sich ohne sein bewusstes Zutun an, bereit zu einer Kampf-oder-Flucht-Reaktion. Doch was er auf keinen Fall erwartet hatte, war der Mann, der gerade aus dem Unterholz auftauchte.

„Dr. Cullen? Was machen Sie denn hier?“, fragte er mehr als verblüfft und auch der Arzt schien überrascht stehenzubleiben, als er angesprochen wurde. „Das könnte ich Sie genauso fragen, Helios.“, meinte der Blonde leicht schmunzelnd, doch sein Lächeln verschwand, als er offenbar die Tiere entdeckte. „Was ist denn hier los?“ Der Junge zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung… Aber ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich es wissen will“, murmelte er. „Und ich gehe eben gerne im Wald wandern, haben Sie ein Problem damit?“  
Nach einem letzten, nachdenklichen Blick auf die Kadaver lächelte Carlisle ihn wieder an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht, ich frage mich nur, warum Sie hier wandern, wenn es in der nahen Umgebung der Stadt genug freie Natur gäbe“, erklärte der Mann charmant und ging ein paar Schritte auf Helios zu. „Ganz einfach, weil ich dachte, hier auf niemanden zu treffen. Ich mag Menschen nicht sonderlich, wenn ich versuche mich im Wald zu entspannen.“ Diese nur allzu ehrliche Antwort entlockte seinem Gegenüber ein leises Lachen und sanftes Kopfschütteln.  
„Gut, das ist eine logische Erklärung. Trotzdem würde ich mich wohler fühlen, wenn ich Sie zurückbegleiten dürfte, irgendetwas hier kommt mir nämlich seltsam vor.“ Damit wies der Arzt kurz auf die toten Tiere und blickte den Anderen abwartend an. Der war damit beschäftigt, sich vom Quengeln abzuhalten und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe aber noch keine Lust wieder zu gehen“, meinte der Schwarzhaarige wie ein trotziges Kind. Dann sah er aber selbst über seine Schulter und ein Schaudern lief über seinen Rücken. Auch wenn er normal seine Ruhe wollte, so war es jetzt bestimmt ziemlich unheimlich, wenn er allein weitergehen würde. „Aber… Wenn Sie wollen könnten Sie mich einfach begleiten, während ich weitergehe“, schlug er stattdessen vor, was zu seiner großen Überraschung vom Blonden mit einem Lächeln und einem Nicken angenommen wurde.

Ein wenig unsicher stand er da, bis er bemerkte, wie dämlich das wohl wirken musste und schnell riss er sich zusammen, stammelte ein „Ähm… dann gehen wir mal“ und lief mit vor Scham roten Wangen in die Richtung, in die er ursprünglich unterwegs war, wieder hinein in den Wald.  
Ein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass es sich der Mann anders überlegte, es vielleicht gar nicht so gemeint hatte oder dachte, Helios würde einen Rückzieher machen, aber kurz darauf hörte er die Schritte direkt neben sich und linste hinüber, nur um direkt in Carlisles lächelndes Gesicht zu blicken. Schnell richtete Helios seine Augen wieder nach vorne, die Röte auf seinen Wangen nahm noch etwas zu, vor allem nachdem ein kleines, nur mühevoll zurückgehaltenes Lachen ertönte. Wohl um den Jungen von seinem Leid zu erlösen räusperte sich sein Begleiter und fragte: „Wie geht es der Verletzung? Helfen die Schmerzmittel?“ Noch etwas zu beschämt, um verbal zu antworten nickte er und schwieg noch einen Moment, bevor er meinte: „Wissen Sie, ich komme auch allein klar, Sie müssen wirklich nicht mitkommen, Dr. Cullen.“  
Überrascht blieb er stehen, als der Mann neben ihm das gleiche tat und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Helios, ich habe gesagt, ich möchte Sie begleiten. Sie müssen sich wirklich keine Gedanken deshalb machen, wenn es mich stören würde, hätte ich es nicht angeboten, sondern Sie einfach zurückgeschickt. Und bitte, nennen Sie mich Carlisle, wir sind hier nicht im Krankenhaus.“ Etwas verlegen zog der Junge eine Schnute und zögerte einen Moment, unsicher wie er darauf reagieren sollte, bevor er fast trotzig meinte: „Nur wenn du das dämliche ‚Sie‘ lässt, immerhin bin ich jünger als du.“  
Schmunzelnd ließ der Arzt seine Hand fallen und ging langsam weiter, was Helios dazu zwang, sich ebenfalls wieder zu bewegen. „Höflichkeit ist keine Frage des Alters, das vergessen leider viele. Nur weil jemand älter oder jünger ist heißt das noch nicht, dass man demjenigen gegenüber mehr oder weniger höflich sein sollte.“, erklärte er und deutete dann mit einem Kopfnicken nach vorne. „Sieh nur, da vorne ist der Fluss.“


	5. Kapitel 4

Vielleicht hatte sich Carlisle geirrt und er ließ den Jungen doch nicht so kalt wie er dachte, zumindest war dieser nun ziemlich verlegen darüber, dass er begleitet wurde, aber nicht im negativen Sinne. Dazu war seine Körpersprache viel zu eindeutig gewesen, war es immer noch. Der Anblick der Überbleibsel ihrer Jagd hatten Helios beunruhigt und auch wenn er es selbst nicht bemerkte konnte der Vampir gerade zu fühlen, wie er sein Gewicht immer etwas mehr in seine Richtung verlagerte als von ihm weg, kam unbewusst sogar ein Stückchen näher, also war es dem Schwarzhaarigen zwar peinlich aber es störte ihn nicht. Doch ob das nun hieß, dass er ihn auch anziehend fand oder nur im Moment froh über die Begleitung war konnte der Arzt nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen.  
Der Mann seufzte innerlich, auch wenn er sich freute jetzt ein wenig Zeit mit dem Anderen verbringen zu können und so mehr über ihn herauszufinden, konnte er sich schon denken wie er dann bei sich zuhause darüber ausgefragt wurde, warum er Alice, Jasper und Esme zurückgeschickt hatte und selbst mit dem Menschen gegangen war. Und was genau er mit diesem dann getan hatte, vor allem von Emmett.  
Alice war geradezu ausgeflippt als sie den Jungen entdeckt hatte, denn aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie zwar gesehen, dass er in Zukunft viel mit ihnen zu tun haben würde, nichts genaueres, denn ihre Fähigkeit konnte Helios nicht erreichen. Sie konnte nur um ihn herum sehen, wie bei den Wölfen oder Renesmee, wenn sie versuchte die Zukunft des Jungen zu betrachten sah sie nur ihre eigene, was ihn nicht einfach zu einem blinden Fleck machte, sondern zu etwas Komplizierterem. Deshalb war sie umso glücklicher gewesen, den bis jetzt so mysteriösen Menschen und die Gespräche über ihn endlich einem Gesicht zuordnen zu können. Ein weiterer Grund, warum Carlisle ihn so faszinierend fand. 

Als sie dann tatsächlich beim Ufer angekommen waren sah sich der Schwarzhaarige kurz um und setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen Felsen, wobei er genug Platz ließ, damit der Mann ebenfalls Platz nehmen konnte. „Wenn es dich nicht stört, würde ich gerne ein Weilchen hierbleiben. Es ist so friedlich hier und ehrlich gesagt, nach mehr als einer Stunde Querfeldein wäre eine Pause ganz angenehm. Außerdem war ich eigentlich sowieso zum Fluss unterwegs.“ „Natürlich“, meinte er nickend und überwand die Distanz, um sich neben Helios zu setzen. „Das hier ist auch wirklich ein guter Platz, um etwas zu rasten.“  
Und auch, um ein unverfängliches Gespräch zu beginnen, dachte er und beobachtete, wie der Kleinere aus seinem Rucksack eine Flasche herausholte und ein paar Schlucke trank, bevor er sie ihm anbot. Dankend ablehnend sah der Vampir wieder auf das Wasser und wartete, bis sein Begleiter das Gespräch beginnen würde. Dabei ließ er seinen Blick über die Umgebung wandern.  
Das Ufer war ein kleiner Schotterstrand, der sich auf beiden Seiten des Flusses entlang zog, nur ihnen gegenüber ging es nicht über eine kleine Böschung hinauf in den Wald, sondern vor ihnen erhob sich eine Felswand und darauf setzten sich die Bäume fort. Menschen hassten es normalerweise, wenn jemand bei ihnen war und dennoch Stille herrschte.

Tatsächlich wurde er nicht enttäuscht, als kurz darauf ein kleines Räuspern erklang. „Also… bist du oft wandern?“, fragte der Junge etwas unbeholfen und er entschloss, ihm etwas unter die Arme zu greifen. Nickend lehnte er sich zurück, stützte sich dabei auf seinen Armen ab und meinte: „Spätestens alle paar Tage, nach dem Krankenhausstress ist das wirklich erholsam. Vor allem wenn die Sonne scheint, früher haben Esme und ich die Kinder dafür sogar aus der Schule genommen, damit wir gemeinsam die Gelegenheit nutzen konnten.“  
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie Helios die Stirn runzelte und einen Moment nachdachte, bevor er langsam fragte: „Wenn Sie… du das Wandern und die Sonne so magst, wieso bist du dann ausgerechnet nach Forks gezogen?“  
Eine sehr berechtigte Frage, wenn man von einem normalen Menschen ausging und das Lächeln, dass ihn nur selten zu verlassen schien wenn er in der Nähe des Jungen war, breitete sich ein kleines Stück weiter aus. „Ehrlich gesagt wegen Esme. Sie liebt diese Gegend, sie ist nicht weit von hier aufgewachsen und wollte daher wieder hierherziehen. Was ist mit dir? Wo möchtest du nach der High School hin?“ Das war schon ein Schritt in riskanteres Gebiet, doch er wollte wissen, wie viel der Schwarzhaarige tatsächlich abblockte, wenn man ihn über sein Leben befragte, ob er über alles schwieg oder nur über seinen Vater.

Überraschenderweise breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen des Menschen aus und er nickte. „Yale. Ich habe sogar schon eine Teil-Zusage. Sollte ich meinen Notenschnitt halten und noch eine Prüfung vor Ort mit mindestens 90 Punkten absolvieren bekomme ich ein Stipendium für das erste Jahr und je nachdem wie ich da abgeschnitten habe wird mir das restliche Studium finanziert oder eben nicht. Aber ich kann zumindest von hier weg und das Geld reicht auf jeden Fall aus, dass ich Jaime mitnehmen kann.“  
Nun blinzelte Carlisle etwas perplex, er hatte zwar nicht erwartet, dass Helios dumm war, aber so eine Zusage zeigte eindeutig, dass er zumindest über dem Durchschnitt lag und das sogar ausleben und fördern konnte, trotz seiner schwierigen Lebenslage. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, bevor er meinte: „Tatsächlich war ich auch in Yale, wie du dir sicher denken kannst, habe ich dort Medizin studiert. Also wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir helfen, für die Prüfung zu lernen. Selbst wenn du ein anderes Hauptfach wählst. Hast du dich da schon entschieden?“

Nun war es an Helios, vollkommen überfordert und überrascht in das Gesicht des Arztes zu starren. „Ist… ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte er schon so leise, dass es wirklich für jeden klar war, was für eine Möglichkeit er darin erkannte und wie gern er es glauben wollte. Es war irgendwie entzückend und traurig zugleich, dass es ihm so schwer fiel zu verstehen, dass der Vampir nicht scherzte. Also lächelte er und nickte kurz. „Natürlich, wie gesagt, ich biete Dinge nur an, wenn ich sie ernst meine. Nun, dein Hauptfach?“  
Ein Zucken ging durch den kleinen Körper, fast so als ob er sich davon abhalten musste freudig aufzuschreien und herum zu tanzen, auch wenn der Mann sich nicht sicher war ob er sich wegen der Verletzung oder seiner ‚Coolness‘ zurückhielt. „Ehrlich gesagt… habe ich noch keine genaue Richtung...“ Gegen Ende hin war er immer leiser geworden und sah etwas verlegen zur Seite, bevor er etwas murmelte, dass Carlisle ohne sein übermenschliches Gehör wohl fast verpasst hätte: „Danke.“


	6. Kapitel 5

Sie waren noch eine Weile dort gesessen und hatten sich unterhalten, meistens hatte Carlisle die Fragen gestellt und er hatte einfach geantwortet, denn wenn er gefragt hatte, hatte er so gut wie nichts aus dem Mann herausbekommen. Anfangs war es komisch gewesen über die Schule und seine Freunde zu erzählen, Hobbies hatte er keine, dazu reichte einfach die Zeit nicht und Helios dankte allem was heilig war, dass er nicht über eine Beziehung oder einen Schwarm befragt wurde, sonst wäre das ziemlich peinlich geworden. Nicht, dass er nicht hätte lügen können, aber er wäre sicher rot geworden und hätte gestammelt, was seine Lüge nur entlarvt hätte.  
So entspannte sich der Junge langsam und sprach mit jedem Satz offener über sich, auch weil sein Gegenüber nicht versuchte, ihn über seinen Vater zu befragen. Stattdessen schwärmte er gerade darüber, wie klug Jaime war und blickte verdutzt auf, als der Blonde plötzlich leise lachte. „Was ist so komisch?“, fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn, unsicher, ob er beleidigt sein sollte oder nicht. Das würde wohl von der Antwort abhängen. Kurz schüttelte der Arzt den Kopf und lächelte, bevor er meinte: „Nichts. Ich dachte gerade nur, du prahlst mit deinem Bruder als ob er dein Kind wäre.“

Kurz wurde Helios verlegen und seine Wangen fühlten sich wieder verräterisch heiß an, bis ihm wieder einfiel, warum er und der Kleine eine solche Bindung zueinander hatten. Verunsichert und etwas betrübt schwieg er für einen Moment, dann erklärte er leise: „Weißt du… es ist nicht seine Schuld. Dass Mom gestorben ist hat ihn zerstört, sie war sein Leben…“ Es war klar, über wen er sprach und er wartete angespannt auf die Beschuldigungen, dass sein Vater ihn trotzdem im Stich ließ oder die Versuche, mehr über die Misshandlungen herauszubekommen, doch erneut überraschte ihn Carlisle, als dieser nur ruhig das Thema wechselte: „Wie war sie so, deine Mutter?“  
Diese Frage warf ihn kurzzeitig aus der Bahn und überrascht blickte er auf, doch statt Mitleid sah er nur freundliches Interesse im Gesicht des Mannes und sein Lächeln kehrte zurück. „Sie war großartig. Jedes Wochenende ist sie mit mir hinaus in die Natur, manchmal in einen Wald, manchmal einen Fluss entlang oder nur über eine Wiese. Meistens hatte sie irgendwas Leckeres dabei und auf der Hälfte des Weges hat sie sich mit mir hingesetzt, mit mir die Umgebung beobachtet und wir haben gegessen. Deshalb geh ich auch so gern wandern. Und abends hat sie mir vorgelesen oder eine Geschichte erzählt, das konnte sie wirklich gut. Aber mehr als einmal hat sie mich auch mit dem Besen vor die Tür gejagt, weil ich mit schlammigen Schuhen hineingelaufen bin.“

Bei dem letzten Satz musste er kichern und verträumt starrte er auf das Wasser, das Lächeln immer noch auf den Lippen. „Sie war so glücklich, als sie erfahren hat, dass sie doch nochmal schwanger war. Die Ärzte haben alle gesagt, dass es nicht mehr dazu kommen würde… Aber Jaime hat sich wohl gedacht, dass er ihnen das Gegenteil beweisen will. Ich und Dad haben gemeinsam das Gitterbett aufgebaut während sie die möglichen Namen laut vorgelesen hat. Mann, war ich sauer als das nur normale waren und ich mit Helios gestraft wurde.“  
„Ich finde nicht, dass gestraft das richtige Wort ist“, sagte der Blonde ruhig und zog damit wieder den Blick des Jüngeren auf sich. „Dein Name geht, wie du sicher weißt, auf den griechischen Gott der Sonne zurück. Die Griechen glaubten, dass er die Sonne über den Himmel ziehen würde, während seine Schwestern die Morgenröte und den Mond verkörperten.  
Er war also unsagbar wichtig, er schenkte Wärme, erlaubte Leben zu gedeihen und ließ natürlich die Nacht zum Tag werden und vertrieb damit die Monster, die in der Dunkelheit hausten. Ich finde, dass der Name zu dir passt. Vor allem in Bezug auf deinen Bruder. Ihm würde es ohne dir wohl so gehen wie den Griechen ohne der Sonne. Und wie ich schon gesagt habe, es ist ein schöner Name, wenn auch etwas ungewöhnlich. Aber das macht auch einen Teil des Charmes aus.“  
Bei der Erklärung war der Schwarzhaarige sowohl nachdenklich als auch verlegen geworden, etwas, dass der Arzt wohl ohne Mühe schaffte, und grummelte, einfach nur um Widerworte zu geben: „Aber ich sehe kein bisschen wie er aus.“  
Das brachte den Älteren für einen Moment zu schweigen, doch dann entschied dieser sich wohl dazu, Helios als kleine Rache für die Widerworte zu necken und sagte: „Man hat ihn zwar hin und wieder genauer beschrieben, doch meistens wird einfach gesagt, dass er ein hübscher junger Mann war, also würde ich nicht behaupten, dass du nicht so aussiehst wie er.“ Und wie erwartet flammte das Gesicht des Jungen auf und er blickte zu Seite, nicht sicher wie er reagieren sollte. Doch die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als Carlisle ein nachdenkliches „Hm“ von sich gab und dann meinte: „Wir sollten wohl langsam zurück, es hat schon angefangen zu dämmern.“

Überrascht sah er auf und blinzelte in den Himmel, in dem sich tatsächlich schon das Rot der untergehenden Sonne zeigte. Ein tiefes Seufzen entkam ihm und er nickte, bevor er aufstand. Kurz war er hin und her gerissen, kam aber dann zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht noch peinlicher werden konnte und fragte: „Begleitest du mich noch zurück? Es ist ein ziemliches Stück bis zu meinem Auto.“  
Einen Moment lang starrte ihn der Arzt an, als ob er nicht damit gerechnet hätte gefragt zu werden und ihm wurde etwas mulmig unter dem Blick. War er nun doch zu weit gegangen? Er war kurz davor, seine Frage zurückzuziehen, als er endlich eine Antwort bekam. „Natürlich, wenn du möchtest.“ Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen und mit einem Grinsen nickend wollte er nach seinem Rucksack greifen, als dieser schon auf der Schulter seines Begleiters hing.  
„Ich kann meine Sachen auch selbst tragen, ich bin kein schwaches Kind!“, protestierte er sofort eingeschnappt, nur um sich gleich mies zu fühlen als der Mann ihn sanft ansah. „Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet, oder? Allerdings bist du verletzt und hast selbst zugegeben, dass wir noch ein Weilchen gehen werden. Als dein Arzt ist es meine Pflicht dafür zu sorgen, dass du bald wieder gesund wirst und das wiederum bedeutet, keine zusätzliche Belastung für dich.“


	7. Kapitel 6

„Okay, was ist es?“, fragte Ben, Helios‘ bester Freund, in ihrer Mittagspause, während der Angesprochene eigentlich dabei war, sein Essen hungrig in sich zu schaufeln. Verdutzt blickte er vom Hackbraten auf, doch bevor er antworten konnte, meinte die Dritte im Bunde: „Falsche Frage, Benni-Schatz. Es heißt, _wer_ ist es!“ Nun verschluckte sich der Schüler überrascht und Nummer Vier ihrer Clique klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Versuch es gar nicht zu leugnen, du träumst den ganzen Tag schon vor dich hin!“ Summer grinste ihn breit an. „Also, welcher Kerl hat dir so den Kopf verdreht, dass du sogar in Bio nur aus dem Fenster starrst?“ Statt zu antworten warf er ihr nur einen finsteren Blick zu und machte sich über den Kantinenfraß her. Er würde diese bescheuerte Frage nicht auch noch mit einer Antwort würdigen.  
Vielleicht war das die falsche Entscheidung, denn jetzt wurden alle, Ben, Summer und Carolin, ziemlich neugierig und starrten ihn auffordernd an. „Könnt ihr mich bitte essen lassen?“, schnappte er jetzt etwas angepisst und funkelte sie alle der Reihe nach an. „Ohhh! Es ist also jemand, den wir kennen! Sonst würdest du es offen sagen. Und so wütend wie du gerade wirst, ist es sogar sehr pikant!“, schlussfolgerte die Lästigste seiner Freundinnen und klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände.  
„Jetzt sag schon!“ „Es ist niemand, okay?“, fauchte der Schwarzhaarige und bekam dafür einen Arm um seine Schultern geschlungen und wurde an Carolin gedrückt. „Ach komm schon, lass dich nicht so ärgern. Du weißt, das stachelt sie nur mehr an“, riet sie ihm und Ben nickte zustimmend. Frustriert seufzend legte er seine Gabel weg und ließ seinen Blick über die verschiedenen Tische wandern, auf jedem ein paar plappernde Teenager, bevor er endlich einknickte und murmelte: „Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, was das Wochenende passiert ist.“  Er konnte regelrecht sehen wie die Ohren seiner Freunde wuchsen und um weiteren nervtötenden Fragen vorzubeugen sprach er weiter.

„Wehe ihr erzählt das jemandem. Ich würde es rausfinden und euch die Hälse umdrehen, klar? Gut. Also… ich war wandern und bin dabei… auf Dr. Cullen… also Carlisle getroffen. Und wir haben tatsächlich den ganzen Tag gesprochen. Es war so seltsam, auch weil es kein bisschen seltsam war. Er hat nicht versucht, irgendwas aus mir herauszubekommen, sondern hat einfach nur wissen wollen, wie mein Leben läuft. Nichts über die Gründe warum ich so oft im Krankenhaus bin oder ob die Gerüchte stimmen. Das war… so wundervoll. Endlich mal ein Erwachsener, der mich nicht bemitleidet hat oder dachte, er muss mich dazu bringen, zur Polizei zu gehen.“  
Ein kleines, beinahe erleichtertes Seufzen entkam ihm und er dachte, damit war alles geklärt, doch er hatte sich schwer getäuscht. Und das erkannte er, als das Grinsen auf Summers Gesicht nur noch weiter ausbreitete.  
„Du stehst auf ihn.“ „Was? Nein!“, rief er peinlich berührt aus, seine Stimme verräterisch schrill und die Wangen knallrot, was seine Freunde nur dazu brachte, laut zu lachen. Ein wenig grummelte er herum, bevor er dann murrte: „Okay, aber wer würde das nicht. Ich meine, habt ihr ihn schon mal gesehen? Er sieht aus wie ein Gott! Ein wandelnder, feuchter Traum! Man kann gar nicht anders, als auf ihn zu stehen. Verklagt mich halt!“

Was als Nächstes kam hatte er nicht erwartet, Summer stieß ein Quietschen aus, Ben bekam große Augen und plötzlich wurde er von beiden Mädchen fest umarmt, fast schon zerquetscht. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie Summer um den Tisch herumgeflitzt war. „Oh Gott, das ist so süß! Nach Bella bist du der Nächste, der einen Cullen verführt!“ Nun wurde es ihm zu viel und er schüttelte die beiden von sich ab, bevor er sie anstarrte, als ob sie etwas unglaublich Dummes gesagt hatten. Hatten sie ja auch.  
„Ihr wisst schon, dass er glücklich verheiratet ist?“, fragte er und sah, wie die Gesichter um ihn herum lang wurden. „Mist… du hast Recht. Dann musst du eben wie wir Normalsterbliche aus der Ferne schmachten. Untersucht er dich wenigstens von Zeit zu Zeit? Musst du dich da vor ihm ausziehen?“, gingen die Fragen auch schon weiter, bevor er die Hände hob. „Okay, stopp, ich will definitiv nicht mehr über meine unerfüllte, unerwiderte Liebe sprechen.“

Auf einmal wurde es unheimlich still in der Cafeteria, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören, denn im Gang daneben liefen Alice Cullen und Jasper Hale. Jeder starrte durch die Fenster, welche die Trennwand zwischen Gang und Cafeteria spickten, während die beiden so taten, als ob sie nichts merkten. Aber jeder hätte es bemerkt, wenn eine Kantine voller Teenager ihn anstarrte und auf der Stelle fühlte sich Helios mies. „Großartig, jetzt habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ihren Vater als unglaublich heißen Kerl beschrieben hatte, der meine… sehr angenehmen Träume heimsucht.“, murmelte er zerknirscht, was die Mädchen zum Kichern brachte. „Keine Sorge, sie haben dich sicher nicht gehört, niemand hört durch Wände durch und es war viel zu laut, um dich durch die offene Tür durch zu hören.“   
Überraschenderweise hatte es Carolin damit geschafft, ihn ein wenig zu trösten und er seufzte leise, bevor er nickte. „Du hast recht.“, meinte er lächelnd, doch Summer schaffte es, seine Stimmung wieder in den Keller zu jagen. „Seltsam, dass du ihnen gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen hast, aber du über ihn schwärmen kannst obwohl er verheiratet ist.“  
Gequält stöhnte Helios auf und er sah sie beleidigt an. „Das ist doch bitte was ganz anderes! Würdest du wollen, dass jemand über deinen Vater schwärmt?“ „Igitt, nein! Außerdem hätte jeder, der über ihn schwärmt, einen an der Waffel. Er hat doch fast keine Haare mehr! Naja, abgesehen von meiner Mutter. Aber sie ist auch seine Frau, es ist also irgendwie ihr Job.“, überlegte sie laut. „Ist doch egal. Also… wirst du nochmal mit ihm durch den Wald laufen?“ Daraufhin zuckte der Junge mit den Schultern, bevor er ein verlegenes Grinsen zeigte. „Aber er hat mir angeboten, mit mir für meine Yale-Prüfung zu lernen.“

Das Quietschen, dass nun von beiden Mädchen folgte, hätte ihm fast das Trommelfell zerrissen und Ben sah mindestens genauso gequält aus. „Oh mein Gott!“, kreischte Summer und zog dadurch einige Blicke auf sich, was Helios mehr als unangenehm war. „Kannst du bitte etwas leiser sein?“, zischte er, sich umsehend, ob jemand auf ihr Gespräch aufmerksam geworden war, und verdrehte die Augen, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Das ist so romantisch! Du und er, beim Lernen, dicht nebeneinander… Vermutlich wird er sich über dich beugen, um dir was zu erklären und du kannst sein Aftershave riechen!“, träumte sie, was Ben dazu brachte, die Stirn zu runzeln. „Mit seiner Ehefrau im Nebenzimmer? Ja klar, sehr romantisch… Und wenn sie wo anders lernen werden da sicher auch mehr als genug Menschen sein.“ Beleidigt blies Summer ihre Backen auf. „Lass mir meine Fantasie, klar?“


	8. Kapitel 7

„Ich verstehe ja, warum Bella und Edward nicht gehen konnten, aber warum wir? Was ist mit Rosalie und Emmet?“, fragte Jasper leise und sah seine Geliebte an, die seinen Arm hielt und ihn kurz drückte. „Weil wir eben dieses Mal an der Reihe sind“, meinte sie sanft und stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. „Ich weiß, du hasst es in diesem Gefühlschaos namens Highschool, aber wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass unsere Informationen verschwinden. Es wird schnell gehen, versprochen. Wir sagen einfach, dass wir die Daten unseres Jahrganges für ein Wiedersehen brauchen und dabei klauen wir unsere Unterlagen einfach.“ Damit zog Alice ihn schnell weiter, nur um ihre Schritte zu verlangsamen, als sie eine bekannte Stimme hörte.  
„…und bin dabei auf Dr. Cullen, also Carlisle getroffen. Und wir haben tatsächlich den ganzen Tag gesprochen. Es war so seltsam…“ Sofort spitzte sie die Ohren und drückte nochmal Jaspers Arm, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Hör mal“, flüsterte sie, als sie sich den Fenstern zur Cafeteria näherten. Bald hatte der Blonde verstanden, was sie meinte und er hob eine Augenbraue. Sah so aus, als ob Carlisle nicht der Einzige war, der sich verknallt hatte.

Carlisle sah auf, als Alice geradezu auf ihn zu tänzelte und das breite Lächeln auf ihrem elfenhaften Gesicht ließ ihn unsicher werden, ob sie etwas unglaublich Gutes oder unglaublich Schlechtes im Gepäck hatte. Sie mit einem geduldigen Lächeln betrachtend legte er sein Buch – eines der neuesten Werke über Neurochirurgie, denn sogar Vampire mussten lernen, um auf dem aktuellen Stand zu bleiben – auf die Seite und verschränkte die Hände. Doch bevor er fragen konnte, was sie zu ihm brachte, sang sie praktisch: „Er redet über dich, weißt du?“  
Natürlich sprangen seine Gedanken sofort zu Helios, aber so leicht wollte er es ihr nicht machen, versuchte sie doch so offensichtlich, ihn zu ködern. „Wer, meine Liebe?“, fragte der Blonde stattdessen lächelnd und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Alice schien alles andere als in ihrer Aufregung gedämpft zu werden, es störte sie auch nicht, dass er nicht sofort darauf ansprang, sondern lachte ihr melodisches Lachen. „Du weißt genau, wen ich meine! Und er hat ziemlich deutlich gemacht, was er von dir hält. War gar nicht so leicht, alles über den Lärm zu verstehen, aber nachdem dein Name gefallen ist musste ich es einfach wissen“, flötete sie und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Couch fallen.  
Einen Moment lang war er versucht, sich weiterhin uninteressiert zu geben, doch ein letzter Blick auf die kleine Vampirin zeigte ihm, dass es ziemlich unnötig war, noch irgendwas zu leugnen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen drehte er sich etwas zu ihr um und fragte endlich: „Gut, nachdem du so darauf brennst, es mir zu erzählen… was hat er gesagt?“ Das war alles, was sie gebraucht hatte, denn sofort erzählte sie Carlisle haargenau, was der schwarzhaarige Junge gesagt hatte, was alle an dem Tisch gesagt hatten.  
Ein Teil von ihm freute sich sogar darüber, dass er Helios so verzaubert hatte und dass dieser ihre Unterhaltung so sehr schätzte, doch der Rest war tiefbetrübt. Natürlich merkte Alice das sofort und runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist los? Ich dachte, das würde dir gefallen. Immerhin bist du mit ihm mitgegangen und warst den ganzen Tag mit ihm zusammen. Noch deutlicher kannst du nicht zeigen, dass du Interesse an ihm hast. Also, ihm schon, aber für uns ist das ziemlich eindeutig.“

Ein kleines, gequältes Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen des Blonden und die augenscheinlich junge Frau war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nicht besser ihren Mund gehalten hätte. Dabei war sie so sicher gewesen, aber sie musste ja am besten wissen, dass die Zukunft sich ständig änderte. „Du vergisst einen sehr kritischen Punkt“, meinte der Ältere ruhig, „Er ist ein Mensch. Dass wir uns gegenseitig anziehend finden ändert daran nichts. Es war schon mit Bella und Edward riskant genug. Nach der Sache mit Renesmee warten die Volturi doch nur auf einen Grund uns anzugreifen. Und den werde ich ihnen nicht liefern.“  
Nachdenklich starrte Alice vor sich hin, sie könnte aber auch gerade versuchen, die Zukunft um alle Schwierigkeiten herum zu sehen, so konzentriert wie sie aussah, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Also… an meinen Visionen hat sich nichts geändert. Und von den Volturi sehe ich keine Spur“, sagte sie langsam, bevor sie endgültig wieder im hier und jetzt landete und ihren „Vater“ angrinste. „Egal was du denkst, der Kleine wird zumindest hier zu Besuch sein, ob da mehr draus wird ist allerdings noch offen.“

Es war so verlockend, sich darauf einzulassen, doch seine Logik schrie ihn an, es nicht zu tun. Seinen inneren Konflikt fühlend legte Alice eine Hand auf die Seine und brachte ihn so dazu, sie wieder anzusehen. „Einen Versuch ist es wert. Genau du solltest doch wissen, dass unser Leben zu lang ist, um etwas zu bereuen. Denn wir bereuen tatsächlich für die Ewigkeit“, wisperte sie sanft. „Und nur ein Moment des Glücks ist jedes Risiko wert, machen die Erinnerungen daran unsere Unendlichkeit etwas erträglicher.“  
Damit stand sie auf, schenkte ihm nochmal ein Lächeln und verließ das Zimmer, einen mehr als nachdenklichen Carlisle zurücklassend. Er musste zugeben, dass sie recht hatte. Nur wusste er nicht ob das Risiko, seine ganze Familie zu gefährden tatsächlich den Moment mit Helios wert war. Und mehr würde es nicht sein, ein kleiner Augenblick in seinem langen Dasein. Selbst wenn sie bis zum Tod des Jungen zusammenblieben, auch wenn dieser noch Jahrzehnte auf sich warten ließ, wäre es im Vergleich zu seinen fast vierhundert Jahren doch nur die Dauer eines Herzschlags.  
Zwar gab es die Möglichkeit einer Verwandlung, doch er konnte dieses Leben nicht noch jemandem antun. Die meisten von ihnen waren nur unfreiwillig so geworden, auch wenn sie jetzt sehr glücklich waren, vermisste jeder aus der Familie von Zeit zu Zeit ihre Menschlichkeit. Bella war die Ausnahme, doch sie hatte das Glück, ihren Gefährten schon in ihrem menschlichen Leben zu finden und hatte das Geschenk der Entscheidung. Der Junge würde niemals zustimmen, er würde auf keinen Fall seinen Bruder zurücklassen, selbst wenn er Carlisle eines Tages tatsächlich liebte. Für ihn stand Jaime immer an erster Stelle. Und der Vampir würde ihn nie dazu zwingen oder seine Wünsche ignorieren.

Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf. Diese ganzen Überlegungen waren unnötig, denn auch wenn er erst Dreiundzwanzig war als er verwandelt wurde, so sah Helios ihn doch nur als erwachsenen Mann, als verheirateten noch dazu. Es war also gut möglich, dass er sich einfach einen ordentlichen Korb holte, wenn er es versuchte. Ein tiefes Seufzen entkam ihm. Selbst mit seinem übermenschlichen Gehirn wurde ihm das alles langsam zu viel und er beschloss, das Thema erstmal ruhen zu lassen.


	9. Kapitel 8

Auch wenn er es versucht hatte, Carlisles Kopf war dennoch ständig irgendwie mit dem Jungen beschäftigt. Und ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass seine Familie das sogar noch unterstützte. Emmett macht hin und wieder ziemlich eindeutige Anmerkungen, Esme und Alice versuchten, ihn davon zu überzeugen es zumindest zu probieren und alle anderen fragten manchmal unschuldig, ob er etwas Neues von Helios wusste.  
Natürlich versuchten sie alle nur, ihm zu seinem Glück zu verhelfen, aber tatsächlich trieb es ihn nur noch weiter zur Verzweiflung. Es gab einfach so vieles, dass er bedenken musste, doch was ihn kaum überraschte, war, dass der letzte Schubser von seiner guten Freundin und – offiziell – Ehefrau kam. Der Blonde stand auf dem Balkon ihres Hauses und starrte gedankenverloren in den Wald, als die zierliche Vampirin sich zu ihm gesellte und erstmal einfach nur schwieg.  
„Du weißt, dass es möglich ist. Wir haben den perfekten Beweis hier bei uns. Bella und Edward haben alle Schwierigkeiten gemeistert und es waren weit mehr als ursprünglich erwartet. Jetzt… sind sie ein glückliches Paar und haben Nessie. Ich sage nicht, dass Helios deine Bella ist und ihr auf Ewig zusammen sein werdet, aber du scheinst ihn anziehend zu finden, vielleicht sogar zu mögen. Und wenn es soweit kommt werdet ihr möglicherweise doch die Unendlichkeit miteinander teilen, aber du wirst es nie wissen, wenn du es nicht versuchst. Und das wirst du dann bereuen, Carlisle. Es nicht versucht zu haben.“  
Sie hatte recht, so wie Alice, als diese ähnliche Worte benutzt hatte und er sah Esme zum ersten Mal seit sie hier draußen bei ihm stand an. Doch als er den Mund öffnete, kam sie ihm zuvor: „Alice hat mir von deinen Sorgen wegen der Volturi erzählt und wir sind uns alle einig, dass sie unbegründet sind. Niemand könnte sich Forks nähern, ohne von Jacobs oder Sams Rudel entdeckt zu werden. Und sie sollten mittlerweile gelernt haben, dass wir keine Regeln übertreten. So wie bei Charlie, er weiß ja auch nicht, was genau bei uns anders ist, aber es ist ihm egal, solange er Bella noch sehen kann. Sicher werden wir auch bei Helios kreativ genug sein, um keinen Anlass auf einen Angriff zu liefern.“

Ein leises Lachen entkam dem blonden Vampir und er legte einen Arm um seine Freundin, um sie kurz an sich zu drücken. „Ich danke dir, meine Liebe. Ich bin froh, dich und unsere Familie an meiner Seite haben“, murmelte er, was ihr ein Lächeln entlockte. „Sehr gut, das solltest du nämlich auch“, scherzte sie, bevor sie sich löste. „Vermutlich willst du noch etwas Nachdenken, vielleicht auch darüber, wie du ihn davon überzeugst, dass wir zwei kein richtiges Ehepaar sind. Deshalb lasse ich dich jetzt allein, ich muss immerhin noch das Haus für morgen menschentauglich machen.“  
Richtig, die Nachhilfe. Natürlich hatte Carlisle sie nicht vergessen, doch er hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass der Junge doch Nervenflattern bekam und absagte. Es hätte zumindest einiges leichter gemacht. Immer noch auf den Wald starrend ließ er das Gespräch nochmal durch seinen Kopf gehen, auch das Verhalten der Anderen in den letzten paar Tagen und den Spaziergang mit Helios durch den Wald. Er fand ihn wirklich interessant, das war nicht zu leugnen und mit der Versicherung seiner Familie, dass sie hinter ihm und seiner Entscheidung standen, egal welche Folgen sie hatte, fiel es ihm leichter endlich seiner Anziehung nachzugeben. Denn wenn jemand von ihnen den ersten Schritt wagen musste, dann er. Immerhin war er ja derjenige, der offiziell verheiratet war.

Der Vampir beobachtete, wie Helios mit gerunzelter Stirn auf sein Handy starrte und auch wenn er versuchte, es nicht zu tun, hörte er wie eines der Mädchen neben ihm über die Schulter des Jungen blickte und sagte: „Was ist? Stimmt etwas nicht mit Jaime?“ Mit einem Schulterzucken, dass eher dazu gedacht war, seine Freundin loszuwerden, grummelte der Schwarzhaarige „Nein, alles in Ordnung.“, worauf hin das zweite Mädchen neben ihnen kichernd antwortete: „Er hat nur Schiss und sucht jetzt verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg.“  
„Also ich weiß nicht Summer… ich hätte auch ziemlichen Angst, wenn ich ins Haus der Cullens fahren würde, wo ich mit meinem Schwarm vor dessen ganzer Familie, inklusive Ehefrau, lernen werde“, eilte der andere Junge Helios zu Hilfe.  
Daraufhin nickten die Mädchen kurz nachdenklich. „Okay, das ist wirklich verständlich…“, murmelte die, die vorhin gekichert hatte. Summer, wenn sich Carlisle nicht irrte. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen richtete sein neuer Nachhilfeschüler seinen Rucksack und meinte: „Ich versuche einfach, mich aufs Lernen zu konzentrieren und nicht in Panik zu geraten, wenn ich auf die Familie mit dem göttlichen Aussehen treffe, immerhin sind sie auch nur Menschen. Oh, und ich werde mich bemühen, Dr. Cullen nicht allzu offensichtlich anzustarren oder den Augen seiner Frau auszuweichen.“  
Leise lachend schüttelte der Mann den Kopf, als er Summer zwitschern hörte: „Du meinst, du versuchst keinen Steifen zu bekommen, während du _Carlisle_ anstarrst.“ Das brachte ihr einen finsteren Blick von Helios ein, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte meinte der andere Junge in der Gruppe „Sag mal… wirst du etwa abgeholt?“ und wies in die Richtung, in der der Blonde an seinen Wagen gelehnt stand.

Sogar von hier konnte er sehen, wie das Blut in die Wangen seines Lieblingsmenschen stieg und kurz nickte, bevor er mit einem gemurmelten „Bis dann.“ zu ihm lief. Mit einem Lächeln löste er sich von der Wagentür und wartete, bis der verlegene Junge in Hörweite war, bevor er sagte: „Ich hoffe, es ist dir immer noch recht, dass ich dich abhole.“ Sofort nickte Helios und er lächelte ebenfalls etwas. „Natürlich, ich bin wirklich dankbar dafür. Hoffentlich hat es keine Umstände gemacht.“  
Mit einem schnellen Kopfschütteln nahm er dem Schwarzhaarigen den Rucksack ab und blickte etwas überrascht, als er das für einen Menschen nicht unerhebliche Gewicht fühlte. „Was hast du da alles drinnen?“, fragte er amüsiert und legte die Schultasche in den Kofferraum, bevor sie beide einstiegen. „Nur ein paar Bücher… Alle Empfehlungen für die Aufnahmeprüfung in Yale“, murmelte Helios und grinste unschuldig.  
Kurz hob Carlisle eine Augenbraue, sein Lächeln immer noch auf dem Gesicht, und startete den Wagen. „Du solltest nicht so viel mit dir herumtragen, das schadet deinem Rücken. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du einige deiner Bücher bei mir lässt, dann kannst du nichts vergessen und ich mich mit dem Stoff vertraut machen, soweit er sich geändert hat“, schlug er dann vor und lenkte den Wagen in den Verkehr.  
Neben ihm saß der Junge ziemlich angespannt in seinem Sitz, starrte aus dem Fenster und spielte mit seinen Händen. Es war eindeutig, dass er nervös war, dazu hätte er nicht einmal die Unterhaltung zuvor hören müssen. „Du wirkst… unsicher. Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“, fragte er also möglichst beiläufig, was natürlich mit einem Kopfschütteln beantwortet wurde. „Ich bin nur aufgeregt, immerhin hat mir bisher noch niemand mit meiner Prüfung helfen können.“  
Der Vampir zweifelte nicht daran, dass das stimmte, doch es war sicherlich nicht der einzige Grund. Doch er konnte schlecht sagen, dass er Helios nicht glaubte, also nickte er nur und betete innerlich, dass Emmett sich zumindest in der Gegenwart des Jungen zusammenreißen würde.


	10. Kapitel 9

Helios fiel fast die Kinnlade herunter als aus dem Wald langsam das Haus der Cullens auftauchte und er konnte sich ein leises „Wow“ nicht verkneifen. Nur hatte er vergessen, dass der Besitzer dieses Hauses direkt neben ihm saß und dieser nun sicher ziemlich selbstzufrieden war. „Das ist wohl eines der ehrlichsten Komplimente, die man bekommen kann“, meinte Carlisle und sah kurz zum Jungen hinüber, der versuchte, seine Verlegenheit zu ignorieren und lächelnd nickte. „Es ist wirklich atemberaubend. Und mitten im Wald!“ „Wir genießen die Ruhe sehr.“  
Das konnte sich der Schwarzhaarige sehr gut vorstellen und erst als sie in der Einfahrt standen fiel ihm ein, dass vermutlich noch Andere hier waren. „Ähm… ich hoffe, es stört deine Familie nicht, dass wir hier lernen“, murmelte er in dem Versuch unbemerkt herauszufinden, wer tatsächlich gerade im Haus war. Er wusste nicht, wie auffällig es wirklich gewesen war, doch der Mann schien nichts bemerkt zu haben, vielleicht tat er auch nur so. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Es kann sein, dass außer Esme niemand hier ist, unsere Kinder sind recht spontan.“

Was Helios natürlich nicht wusste war, dass jeder hier war, irgendwo im Haus verteilt und unglaublich neugierig auf den zweiten Menschen, der es geschafft hatte, einen aus ihrer Familie zu verzaubern. Aber das musste er auch nicht, er war auch so schon nervös genug und er sollte sich ja eigentlich auf das Lernen konzentrieren können. Zögerlich stand der Mensch also da, starrte auf das Haus und setzte sich erst in Bewegung, als der Ältere an ihm vorbei zur Tür ging. Natürlich wieder mit seinem Rucksack auf der Schulter!  
Kaum waren sie eingetreten kam Esme schon auf sie zu, ein sanftes, mütterliches Lächeln auf den Lippen und nahm die vom Jungen höflich ausgestreckte Hand zur Begrüßung. „Du musst Helios sein. Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen. Du musst ganz schön was im Köpfchen haben, wenn Carlisle meint, dass du auf jeden Fall nach Yale gehörst“, meinte sie freundlich, was ihn natürlich wieder zum Erröten brachte. „Danke, Ma’am. Es freut mich auch, Sie kennenzulernen. Danke, dass ich hier lernen darf.“  
Sofort winkte die Dame des Hauses ab. „Ach, Unsinn. Und bitte, nenn mich Esme.“ Lächelnd nickte der Schwarzhaarige und blickte auf, als sein neuer Nachhilfelehrer meinte, dass sie in seinem Büro lernen würden. „Wenn du etwas brauchst, melde dich einfach, ja?“, bat die dunkelhaarige Frau noch und entließ sie dann. Helios nickte lächelnd und wartete, bis er der Meinung war, dass ihn niemand außer dem Arzt hören konnte und meinte: „Sie wirkt wahnsinnig nett. Als ob man gar nicht anders könnte, als sie zu mögen. Und unglaublich hübsch ist sie auch noch.“ Was einen kleinen Teil von ihm zum Verzweifeln brachte. Wie sollte er nur mit ihr konkurrieren? Doch der Rest von ihm mochte diese zierliche Frau jetzt schon. Unbemerkt vom Menschen musste die soeben beschriebene Person bei dem Kompliment lächeln und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihren Adoptivkindern, insbesondere Emmett, um sie ja davon abzuhalten, Unruhe zu stiften.

Während des ganzen Weges konnte der Junge nicht anders, als sich neugierig umzusehen, doch er hielt sich mit seinen Fragen zurück. Was aber nicht sonderlich schlimm war, denn Carlisle schien sein Interesse zu bemerken und erklärte ihm hin und wieder etwas. Was ihn allerdings am Meisten beeindruckte war das Büro selbst, in welchem sich riesige Regale mit gefühlt hunderten Büchern an den Wänden erstreckten. Überall im Gebäude hatte er viele Bücher gesehen, doch die meisten waren definitiv hier.  
Eine der Wände war zwar nicht mit Büchern bedeckt, aber dafür bestand sie praktisch aus Glas, so groß waren die Fenster und zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag fiel Helios die Kinnlade herunter, dieser Raum war einfach unglaublich. Der Schreibtisch in der Mitte war sicherlich eine Antiquität, also würde er unwahrscheinlich gut aufpassen müssen, wenn er daran saß. Sollte er daran sitzen. Denn jetzt fiel ihm ein zweiter, neuerer Schreibtisch auf, der etwas an der Seite, neben den Fenstern stand.  
Er fing sich erst wieder, als der Blonde an ihm vorbei in die Mitte des Raumes ging und seinen Stuhl zu dem zweiten Tisch zog. „Gut, dann lass uns mal sehen, was du für Unterlagen hast“, meinte er ruhig und bedeutete dem Jungen, sich zu setzen. Kurz darauf waren seine Bücher auf der ganzen Tischfläche ausgebreitet und sie sahen sich den offiziellen Prüfungsstoff für den Aufnahmetest an, besser gesagt, sie markierten alles, was nicht im normalen Lehrstoff vorhanden war, denn damit würden sie zuerst beginnen müssen. Und das war mehr als die Hälfte.

Auch wenn Helios schon damit angefangen hatte war er sich nicht sicher, ob die Themen, die er schon abgearbeitet hatte, auch ordentlich saßen, doch das würde er später sehen, wenn sie eine der alten Prüfungen durchgingen. Jetzt würden sie erstmal mit dem nächsten Punkt auf der Liste anfangen und es überraschte ihn, wie viel leichter es war, wenn er seine Fragen jemandem stellen konnte.  
„Wie lange kannst du heute bleiben?“, fragte Carlisle, nachdem sie eine Weile still gearbeitet hatten, er an seinem Prüfungsstoff und der Mann an… vermutlich neuen Forschungen in der Medizin. Oder woran auch immer er außerhalb des Krankenhauses arbeitete, er würde ihn ein anderes Mal fragen. Zurück zu der Frage. Der Junge runzelte die Stirn und blickte auf seine Uhr, nur um unterdrückt zu fluchen. „Ich nehme mal an das heißt, dass du nach Hause musst.“ Nickend fing Helios an, zusammen zu räumen und sah entschuldigend auf. „Entschuldige, ich hätte die Zeit nicht übersehen dürfen.“  
Sanft schüttelte der Arzt den Kopf. „Du bist derjenige, der eher Probleme dafür bekommt, also entschuldige dich nicht. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, dass du früher gehst, hätte ich etwas gesagt“, erklärte er und stand auf. „Weißt du, du kannst deine Lernunterlagen hierlassen, wenn du möchtest. Dann kannst du dich Zuhause auf die Schule konzentrieren und lernst hier für die Prüfung.“ Das brachte ihn dazu, aufzusehen und nachdem er kurz überlegt hatte, meinte der Schwarzhaarige unsicher: „Wenn es dich wirklich nicht stört… wäre das klasse. Es war wirklich hilfreich, immer fragen zu können.“ Das brachte den Älteren erneut zum Lächeln und er nickte. „Das ist auch der Sinn der Sache. Und jetzt pack das, was du für die Schule brauchst, zusammen, dann bring ich dich nach Hause. Im Auto reden wir darüber, wie oft du kommen möchtest.“


	11. Kapitel 10

Seit ein paar Wochen war sein Tagesablauf so ziemlich der gleiche. Drei Tage in der Woche war Helios beim Arzt zuhause und lernte mit diesem für die Aufnahmeprüfung in Yale, die restliche Zeit nutzte er dazu, seinen Notendurchschnitt in der Schule zu halten. Dazwischen quetschte er den Haushalt und seinen Bruder, immerhin wollte er Jaime nicht vernachlässigen. Und wenn es nur eine Stunde am Abend zum Fernsehen oder Vorlesen war, er verbrachte täglich etwas Zeit mit dem Kleinen.  
Über die Tage, die er im Haus der Cullens verbrachte, hatte er langsam jedes Mitglied der Familie und ihre engsten Freunde ein wenig näher kennengelernt und auch den Großteil seiner Nervosität verloren. Sie waren sogar fast sowas wie Freunde geworden, selbst wenn sie sich manchmal seltsam verhielten. Am Meisten verstand er sich mit Alice, Emmett und einem Freund der Familie, Seth. Jasper, Edward, Bella und Jacob waren zwar freundlich, aber etwas distanzierter als die Anderen und bei Rosalie und Leah war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn fressen würden, sollte er auch nur ein falsches Wort sagen.  
Auch das hatte sich langsam gebessert, trotzdem blieb er vorsichtig. Die Einzige, die ihm wirklich irgendwie unheimlich war, war Renesmee. Zwar hatte der Junge keine Ahnung warum, doch sie war definitiv anders, ein Gefühl, dass durch die Tatsache, dass er einfach nicht einschätzen konnte, wie alt sie war, noch verstärkt wurde.  
Und er hatte recht behalten was Esme anging, er konnte einfach nicht anders, als sie zu mögen. Sie war so eine liebevolle, fürsorgliche und sanfte Frau, die ihn praktisch sofort aufgenommen hatte und ihn fast wie einen Sohn behandelte. Was sein schlechtes Gewissen nur noch verschlimmerte.

Das brachte ihn auch dazu, jetzt hier zu stehen, die Hände nervös miteinander spielend und seine Lippe mit seinen Zähnen bearbeitend, nur ein paar Schritte von der Dame des Hauses entfernt. Er musste ihr einfach sagen, was er für ihren Ehemann empfand, sonst konnte er ihr irgendwann nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Und sie hatte es verdient, es zu erfahren. Fand Helios zumindest.  
Also atmete er tief durch und ging langsam auf die Frau zu, die auf der Couch im Lesezimmer saß, offenbar in ein Buch vertieft. „Esme? Kann… kann ich kurz mit dir reden?“, fragte er vorsichtig und sofort sah die Angesprochene auf, ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Natürlich, Liebes. Was ist? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“ Die leichte Sorge in ihrer Stimme brachte ihn fast dazu, in Tränen auszubrechen und er holte kurz Luft, um die Fassung zu bewahren.  
„Ähm… ja. Also nein. Ich meine…“, stotterte er und seufzte frustriert. Wieso war das so schwer? Nun stand die Dunkelhaarige auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Was es auch ist, du kannst mir alles sagen.“, sagte sie sanft und der Junge biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er nickte. „Ich… ich muss dir etwas gestehen. Also… Ich… ich bin in Carlisle verliebt. Glaube ich. Und ich wollte es dir sagen, bevor es irgendwie anders rauskommt. Und wenn du jetzt willst, dass ich meine Sachen packe und nie wieder komme, versteh ich das natürlich. Aber du bist immer so nett zu mir und ich wollte nicht, dass du deswegen verletzt wirst.“ Helios hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er immer schneller gesprochen hatte und stand nun ziemlich verloren und hilflos da.  
Er hatte irgendwie Angst vor ihrer Reaktion, welche Frau hörte denn schon gerne, dass ein Teenager in ihren Mann verknallt war. Vermutlich würde sie ihn zum Teufel jagen, denn selbst so eine liebe Person wie Esme hatte ihre Grenzen. Und während seine Gedanken schon die schlimmsten Szenarien ausformten wurde er plötzlich in zwei sanfte Arme gezogen und an den kleinen Körper vor sich gedrückt. „Ach Schätzchen…“, murmelte sie sanft und hielt ihn fest, als er anfing zu zittern, während er krampfhaft versuchte, nicht doch loszuheulen. „Ich weiß das doch schon lange. Es hat dich sicher sehr viel Mut gekostet, mir das zu sagen und das war sehr nobel von dir“, flüsterte sie und strich durch seine Haare. „Aber deshalb würde ich dich doch niemals von hier fortschicken. Niemand kann etwas für seine Gefühle und du hast dich ja bemüht, sie nicht zu zeigen.“  
Dann löste sie sich etwas, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können und ließ dabei ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern ruhen. Er sah so unglücklich aus und gleichzeitig so erleichtert darüber, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht hasste, dass sie beschloss, ihm ein kleines Geschenk zu machen. „Ich verrate dir jetzt ein kleines Geheimnis“, sagte sie leise und lächelte. „Carlisle und ich sind nicht wirklich ein Paar. Unsere Ehe besteht nur am Papier, damit wir Alice damals adoptieren konnten, als ihre Eltern, sehr gute Freunde von uns, verstorben sind. Es war einfach leichter so und bis jetzt bestand kein Grund, daran etwas zu ändern. Wir haben als verheiratete Leute eben mehr Rechte, was unser Zusammenleben immens vereinfacht.“  
Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich etwas nach vorn, um in sein Ohr flüstern zu können: „Carlisle ist eigentlich nicht an Frauen interessiert.“ 

Die Erklärung über ihre Ehe war schon ziemlich schwer zu begreifen gewesen, doch mit dem letzten Satz schaltete sich Helios‘ Gehirn endgültig ab. „…was?“, hauchte er mit großen Augen, was Esme zum Kichern brachte. „Ich weiß, dass ist etwas viel. Vielleicht solltest du heute mit dem Lernen Schluss machen und in Ruhe über alles nachdenken.“  
Darauf hin nickte er, immer noch ziemlich durch den Wind und die Frau löste sich gerade vollkommen, als er sich ihr nochmal um den Hals warf und die verblüffte Dame fest an sich drückte. „Danke“, murmelte der Junge leise und vergrub das Gesicht an ihrer Halsbeuge. „Danke, dass du mich nicht davongejagt hättest.“ Sobald sich die Dunkelhaarige gefangen hatte lächelte sie wieder und strich ihm kurz über den Rücken. „Natürlich nicht, Helios“, tröstete sie ihn und bemerkte glücklich, dass er nun wieder viel fröhlicher aussah, als er sie losließ. „Und jetzt geh, selbst wenn du nicht mehr lernst hast du sicher noch genug zu tun.“ Dabei klang sie schon wieder ganz wie die Mutter, die sie war und mit einem kleinen Grinsen nickte er und verließ das Zimmer.

Seufzend legte Esme eine Hand an ihre Wange und schüttelte dann amüsiert den Kopf, bevor sie tadelnd meinte: „Meine Lieben, ich denke ihr wisst alle, dass man bei solchen Gesprächen nicht lauscht!“ Stellenweise konnte sie ein Lachen als Antwort hören, manche schienen fast verlegen ihr Gewicht zu verlagern und Andere fingen wieder mit ihren Tätigkeiten an.  
Sie würde mit ihnen allen noch ein ernstes Wörtchen reden müssen, denn sie hatte natürlich genau bemerkt, dass es im ganzen Haus auf einmal verdächtig still geworden war, als Helios mit seinem Geständnis angefangen hatte. Wirklich, die Vampire in diesem Haus kannten manchmal keinerlei Privatsphäre!


	12. Kapitel 11

Natürlich hatte Carlisle, wie auch alle anderen im Haus, gehört, wie Helios zögerlich angefangen hatte, Esme alles zu erzählen und er runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich freute es ihn, dass der Junge die Vampirin so sehr mochte, um vor ihr ein Geständnis abzulegen, doch es war bekümmernd, dass seine Schuld ihn so zerfraß. Noch dazu für etwas, auf das er keinen Einfluss hatte.  Und er war etwas verärgert über sich selbst, weil er das schlechte Gewissen nie als solches erkannt hatte, sondern die Anspannung lediglich als Nervosität aufgrund ihrer Nähe abgetan hatte. In Zukunft musste er besser darauf achten, denn anscheinend ließ seine Aufmerksamkeit in der Nähe des Menschen zu wünschen übrig.  
Es war eine Erleichterung zu hören, dass der Schwarzhaarige nach dem Gespräch wieder besser gelaunt war. Zumindest wenn er nach dem nun viel ruhigeren Herzschlag ging, den er mittlerweile wohl überall heraushören könnte. Einzig die Tatsache, dass Esme seine Homosexualität preisgegeben und das nicht ihm überlassen hatte, störte ihn ein wenig. Wohl die Rache dafür, dass er entgegen ihres Drängens noch keinen Versuch unternommen hatte, Helios näher zu kommen.

Je näher Helios seinem Büro kam, desto langsamer und unsicherer wurde sein Gang wieder und der Vampir fragte sich, wie sich der Junge jetzt wohl verhalten würde. Oder wie er selbst sich verhalten sollte. Sicherlich war die Erkenntnis, dass er eine Chance hatte, zusätzlich mit den anderen Informationen, schwer zu verdauen und er wollte den Menschen nicht noch mehr verunsichern und verwirren.  
Schließlich trat der Andere wieder durch die Tür und Carlisle beschloss, sich erstmal normal zu verhalten. „Du wirkst etwas gelassener als vorhin. Geht es dir besser?“, fragte er, denn offiziell wusste er nichts von dem Gespräch. Denn eigentlich war der Schwarzhaarige verschwunden, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Das hatte er zumindest behauptet. Die Antwort war ein kleines Nicken und ein paar zögerliche Schritte in den Raum. „Eigentlich… habe ich mit Esme gesprochen. Ich wollte mit ihr über etwas reden“, gab er zu und der Mann bemühte sich, überrascht auszusehen. Doch die Schauspielkünste hatten die Vampire über die Jahre perfektioniert, deshalb war das ein Leichtes für ihn.  
„Oh? Tatsächlich? Und… möchtest du darüber sprechen?“ Dieses Mal kam ein Kopfschütteln und ein gemurmeltes: „Nicht… nicht jetzt, tut mir leid.  Ich will das zuerst mal verarbeiten.“ Verständnisvoll nickte er und lächelte. „Wenn du deine Meinung änderst werde ich dir gerne zuhören“, bot er an und legte dann augenscheinlich nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. „Willst du heute noch weiterlernen? Oder denkst du, dass dir jetzt die Konzentration dazu fehlt?“ Helios zögerte eindeutig, bevor er verlegen zu Boden blickte. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich für heute gerne Schluss machen, ich muss über ziemlich vieles nachdenken.“ Sobald er fertiggesprochen hatte war Carlisle aufgestanden und meinte lächelnd: „Das ist völlig in Ordnung. Dann bringe ich dich besser nach Hause.“

Der Vampir genoss es, den Jungen weiterhin heim fahren zu können. Selbst wenn dieser oft gesagt hatte, dass er kein Problem hatte, einfach zu laufen. Es gab ihm Zeit, einfach nur die Nähe zu Helios zu genießen. Und er konnte Fragen stellen, ohne dass die restlichen übernatürlichen Wesen etwas hörten. Denn manche Dinge aus dem Leben des Jungen mussten sie wirklich nicht erfahren.  
Es war zwar nicht so, dass der Jüngere völlig offen über alles sprach, doch er log auch nicht mehr über irgendwelche Treppenstürze. Er nannte meistens einfach den Grund, warum sein Vater wieder handgreiflich geworden war, wenn er zu neuen blauen Flecken oder gesprungenen Lippen befragt wurde.  
So wie gestern, als Carlisle ihn von der Schule abgeholt hatte und der Mensch eine geschwollene Wange aufgewiesen hatte. Und sicherlich noch einige blaue Flecken unter seiner Kleidung zu sehen waren. Alles, was er dazu sagte, war, dass Jaime ein Glas zerbrochen und er seinen Bruder gedeckt hatte. Es war furchtbar, dass schon solche Kleinigkeiten reichten, um Helios neue Schmerzen einzubringen. Doch dann hatte der Junge ihn angelächelt und gesagt, dass es nicht so schlimm war, wie es aussah. Dabei er wirkte nicht so, als ob er einfach tapfer sein wollte, sondern es wirklich so meinte. Carlisle wusste nicht, ob das alles besser oder schlimmer machte.

Sie waren schon ein Stück gefahren und der Vampir merkte, wie die Augen des Jungen fast durchgehend auf seinem Gesicht ruhten, nur um sofort wegzusehen, wenn er den Blick erwidern wollte.  
„Ich habe deine Unterhaltung mit Esme gehört“, meinte Carlisle nach einigem Schweigen und spürte beinahe, wie sich alles in dem Jungen anspannte. Er musste sie nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass seine hellgrauen Augen riesig geworden waren. „Nachdem du so nervös warst wollte ich sichergehen, dass alles in Ordnung war und da habe ich euch gehört“, erklärte er weiter und blickte kurz zu Helios hinüber, doch der starrte einfach auf seine Hände.  
„Wir sollten darüber sprechen. Es muss nicht jetzt sein, wenn du nicht möchtest, aber ein Gespräch ist auf jeden Fall notwendig. Wenn es dich beruhigt, es muss sich nichts ändern, wenn du nicht willst, aber… es ist normal, in deiner Lage Zuneigung zu einer Vaterfigur zu entwickeln und es für Liebe zu halten. Es passiert in fast allen Fällen.“  
Das entlockte der beschämten Figur neben ihm eine Reaktion. Er riss seinen Kopf hoch, um Carlisle entgeistert anzustarren und fragte empört: „Denkst du etwa, weil ich ein beschissenes Leben habe, schmeiße ich mich jedem an den Hals? Das ich nicht weiß, wann ich jemanden wirklich liebe und wann nicht?“ Der Junge wurde langsam richtig wütend und der Vampir schüttelte mit einem Seufzen den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Nur, dass alles etwas verwirrend ist, weil ich mich so verhalte, wie es dein Vater eigentlich sollte.“ Das schien den Kleineren nur noch mehr zu verärgern und er verschränkte die Arme, den Blick stur nach vorne gerichtet.  
„Das hat doch bitte gar nichts damit zu tun! Ich war auch schon in dich verknallt, als ich dich nur von der Ferne gesehen hab. Dass ich deinen Charakter jetzt kenne hat da nur nachgeholfen“, schnappte er. „Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst oder es für eine Verwirrung wegen meinem verdammten Vater hältst, ist das dein Pech!“

Kurz breitete sich wieder Schweigen im Wagen aus, bis Carlisle ihn kurz an den Fahrbahnrand lenkte, den Motor stoppte und sich zu Helios umdrehte. „Bitte hör mir jetzt zu. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen oder verärgern. Aber ich muss sichergehen, dass du nicht einmal aufwachst und merkst, dass du dich getäuscht hast. Dass ich nicht deine Situation ausnutze und du alles irgendwann bereust.“  
Wütend schnaubte der Junge und machte den Mund auf, um zu einer trotzigen Antwort anzusetzen, bis wirklich einsackte, was der Mann gerade gesagt hatte. Sofort wurde sein Blick misstrauisch, wohl um seine Hoffnung im Zaum zu halten und er murmelte: „Was… was genau meinst du damit? Dass ich alles irgendwann bereue?“  
Kurz überlegte der Vampir, wie er seine Intention am deutlichsten machte, entschied sich dann für den einfachsten Weg. Schnell beugte er sich hinüber, um den ziemlich verdatterten Helios zu küssen. Es war kaum mehr, als ein sanftes Aufeinanderlegen ihrer Lippen, doch es reichte, um das Blut in das Gesicht des Jüngeren zu treiben. Gleichzeitig weiteten sich seine Augen so sehr, dass es in anderen Situationen wohl sehr komisch gewesen wäre.  
Ein Mienenspiel, das er nur als hoffnungsvoll und gleichzeitig völlig überfordert beschreiben konnte, ließ Carlisle lächeln und sanft strich er mit den Fingerknöcheln über die geröteten Wangen des Menschen. „Ich denke, jetzt wird es wirklich Zeit, dass du nach Hause kommst und nachdenken kannst“, meinte er amüsiert und wartete auf das leicht benommene Nicken, bevor er wieder den Motor startete und die Fahrt fortsetzte.


	13. Kapitel 12

Helios konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er in sein Bett gekommen war. Oder dass er gekocht und Jaime etwas vorgelesen hatte. Besser gesagt, er konnte sich erinnern, aber er war irgendwie auf Autopilot gewesen. Sein Verstand kam einfach nicht über die Tatsache hinweg, dass _Carlisle Cullen_ ihn geküsst hatte. Ihn! Kurz nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass die Ehe des Mannes nur am Papier bestand und dieser seine Frau nur als sehr gute Freundin sah. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.  
Es war zwar ein kleiner Kuss gewesen, doch das zählte! Nicht? Und es war so ganz anders gewesen, als er sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Vielleicht, weil es eben nur so kurz gewesen war. Er hätte gerne gewusst, ob ein Längerer so heiß und süchtig machend war, wie alle immer erzählten, denn der hier… war kalt gewesen. Helios hatte schon etwas empfunden, aber die Lippen des Mannes hatten sich überraschend kühl angefühlt.  Vielleicht hatte Carlisle etwas gefroren, ohne das er es bemerkt hatte.  
Und genau das hielt ihn davon ab, seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf zu bekommen. Nachdenklich und rastlos wälzte er sich hin und her, schmiss die Decke mal hier hin, mal dort hin, klopfte auf sein Kissen, nur um dann zum wiederholten Male auf seinen Wecker zu starren, der kurz nach zwei Uhr morgens zeigte. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen setzte er sich auf und überlegte, was er tun konnte. Fernsehen ging nicht, das würde nur seinen Vater wecken und für Ärger sorgen. Lernen konnte er vergessen, so rastlos wie sein Geist war, das gleiche galt für lesen. Also blieb nur ein Spaziergang.

Einen Moment lang zögerte er noch, bevor er aufstand, über seine Shorts eine Jogginghose anzog, sich dann eine Weste schnappte und an der Tür lauschte, ob sich etwas im Haus regte. Nachdem er sicher war, dass es keine bösen Überraschungen geben würde sperrte der Junge seine Zimmertür auf und schlich hinunter. Über die Jahre war er den Weg so oft gegangen, dass er jetzt jeder quietschenden Diele ausweichen und mucksmäuschenstill aus dem Haus huschen konnte.  
Die Luft war kühl und für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, ob er nicht besser seine Jacke holte, doch dann verwarf er die Idee. Er wollte nicht wieder hinein und so kalt war es nun auch nicht. Also lief Helios los, in die Richtung des nächsten Waldes und zog dabei sein Handy aus der Tasche. Er hatte die Nummer von Carlisle, er könnte ihn also anrufen oder eine SMS schreiben. Sofort schüttelte er den Kopf. Er würde den Mann nicht mitten in der Nacht anrufen und ihn dadurch wecken, immerhin musste er vermutlich früh aufstehen und Patienten versorgen, da wollte er ihm nicht noch das letzte bisschen Schlaf rauben, nur weil die Gedanken in seinem Kopf kreisten.  
Bei wem er jedoch kein so schlechtes Gewissen hatte war Seth und ohne zu zögern tippte er eine kurze Nachricht, immerhin würde der Andere entweder wie ein Stein schlafen oder noch wach sein, die meisten in seinem Alter taten entweder das eine oder das andere um die Zeit. Und sie waren wirklich gute Freunde geworden, sie waren sogar ein paar Mal gemeinsam am Wochenende durch die Natur marschiert, daher würde er mit dem Anderen über seine Probleme reden können.

Es dauerte ungefähr zehn Minuten, in welchen er schon durch den Wald streunerte, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, nicht über irgendwas zu stolpern, da verkündete sein Klingelton, dass er eine Antwort hatte. Natürlich fragte der Teenager, warum er so spät noch schrieb, doch wenigstens hatte er dazu gesagt, dass Helios ihn nicht geweckt hatte.  
Erneut wartete er unsicher und überlegte, wie viel er preisgeben sollte, doch da kam schon die Erlösung in Form einer zweiten SMS: „Es geht um Carlisle, nicht? Esme hat gesagt, dass du jetzt davon weißt.“ Statt zurückzuschreiben drückte er auf „Anrufen“ und musste nur bis zum zweiten Klingeln warten bis sich Seth meldete. „Er hat mich geküsst“, fing er sofort an, noch ehe der Andere ein Wort gesagt hatte und seufzte frustriert. „Und ich weiß jetzt nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich meine, man kann es kaum einen Kuss nennen, aber irgendwie doch. Und ich bin mir jetzt nicht sicher, was das jetzt heißt.  
Er würde mich nicht küssen, wenn er mich nicht mögen würde, richtig? Aber wie geht es jetzt weiter? Ich kann ja schlecht fragen, ob er mit mir ausgehen will, immerhin ist er erwachsen und hat so schon kaum Zeit! Will er überhaupt, dass ich ihn frage? Oder war das nur ein ‚Ja, ich mag dich, aber du bist mir zu sehr Kind‘? Es war ja kein richtiger Kuss, vielleicht bin ich ihm noch nicht alt genug für was Ernstes, egal ob Kusstechnisch oder Beziehungstechnisch. Und kannst du bitte auch mal was sagen, ich dreh hier gerade durch!“, schimpfte er im letzten Satz, nur um auf Schweigen zu treffen.

Dann erklang ein Seufzen, gefolgt von einem Rascheln, bis sich plötzlich eine amüsierte Stimme meldete, die definitiv **nicht** zu Seth gehörte. „Solltest du nicht im Bett sein? Und wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, warum hast du dich nicht bei mir gemeldet, wir hätten reden können.“ Sofort wurde das Gesicht des Jungen knallrot und er quiekte: „Carlisle! I-ich wollte dich nicht wecken!“  
Der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung lachte leise und meinte dann: „Hättest du nicht. Abgesehen davon, dass ich ebenfalls nicht schlafen kann, schalte ich mein Telefon immer auf lautlos, wenn ich schlafe. Nur Anrufe aus dem Krankenhaus kommen durch.“ Dann folgte kurze Stille, einfach weil Helios nicht wusste, was er sagen wollte und der Blonde erlöste ihn dann. „Wieso sagst du mir nicht, warum du noch wach bist? Vielleicht kann ich dir dabei helfen.“ Erneutes Schweigen, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er anfangen sollte.  
„Ist es der Kuss?“, fragte Carlisle dann nach und erst nickte er nur, bis er bemerkte, dass ihn der Andere nicht sehen konnte. „Ja“, hauchte er geradezu und schluckte. „Ich… weiß einfach nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll.“  
Das entlockte dem Arzt ein Seufzen und er meinte etwas reumütig: „Entschuldige, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass dich das im Moment überfordert.“ „Nein!“, rief Helios geradezu und räusperte sich. „Ich meine, entschuldige dich nicht. Es… es war schön“, murmelte er und spürte wieder, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. „Ich weiß nur nicht, was…“ Hilflos ließ er den Satz so hängen und erneut sprang Carlisle ein, um die Stille zu füllen: „Wenn du möchtest, können wir uns morgen treffen und uns unterhalten. Ganz in Ruhe.“  
„Können wir das nicht jetzt?“, fragte der Junge leise und hörte erneut dieses wunderbare, leise Lachen. „Nein, ich möchte dich dabei ansehen können. Solche Gespräche sollten immer persönlich geführt werden. Also, was sagst du? Ich muss morgen nicht arbeiten, also können wir uns jederzeit treffen.“

Kurz war Helios versucht, einfach vorzuschlagen, dass er die Schule schwänzen konnte, doch das hätte sein Gewissen nicht verkraftet und hätte den Tadel des Mannes auf den Plan gerufen. Daher meinte er: „Wir könnten uns am Nachmittag treffen. Ich habe da zwar Sport, aber mein Arzt hat mir verboten, in nächster Zeit mitzumachen.“ Am Ende grinste er etwas und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Carlisle das auch tat. Oder zumindest lächelte.  
„Gut, dann hole ich dich nach deiner Mittagspause ab. Und nicht früher, sonst isst du wieder nichts. Ich weiß, dass du das gerne vergisst“, meinte eine unnachgiebige Stimme und der Junge seufzte. „In Ordnung, wenn es sein muss.“ „Ja, muss es. Dann bis morgen Helios. Versuch, jetzt etwas zu schlafen, statt im Wald herum zu laufen.“ „Bis morgen.“ Damit wurde das Gespräch beendet und während er sein Handy wieder einsteckte und zurück lief fragte er sich, woher der Mann gewusst hatte, dass er im Wald war. Er hatte nämlich kein Wort davon gesagt.


	14. Kapitel 13

Mit einem leisen Seufzen und einem „Danke, Seth“ gab Carlisle das Handy zurück an dessen eigentlichen Besitzer, der wohl etwas überfordert mit Helios‘ spätnächtlichem Anfall von verwirrten Gefühlen gewesen war. Der Gestaltwandler grinste nur, bevor er die Stirn runzelte. „Jetzt muss ich mir nur einfallen lassen, warum ich unter der Woche so spät noch bei euch bin. Kann ja schlecht sagen, dass ich hier darauf warte, dass ich meinen Rundgang in zwei Stunden beginnen kann“, murmelte er und kuschelte sich dabei wieder in die Couch, auf der die Werwölfe gerne ihre Pausen in der nächtlichen Routine hielten.  
Der Vampir nickte, auch wenn er zugegebenermaßen nur teilweise zuhörte. Seine Gedanken waren immer noch mit dem Gespräch beschäftigt. Natürlich hatte er sofort die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung erkannt und genau gehört, wie unsagbar verwirrt Helios war. Vielleicht hätte er doch etwas länger warten sollen oder sich zumindest mehr Zeit nehmen müssen, um nach dem Kuss ordentlich mit dem Jungen zu reden.  
Doch er konnte nicht sagen, dass er es bereute. Selbst diese kurze Berührung ihrer Lippen hatte sein erstarrtes Herz erwärmt und allein die Erinnerung daran ließ ein verräterisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen. Man musste nicht wie Edward Gedanken lesen können, um zu wissen, an was er gerade dachte. Nur würde keiner wissen, wie wundervoll es sich für ihn angefühlt hatte. Diese fast schon heißen, so unglaublich zarten Lippen des Kleineren hatten auf ihn noch nicht einmal reagiert und Carlisle fragte sich, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn sie sich richtig küssen würden. Er würde aufpassen müssen, Helios nicht zu überfordern, denn selbst wenn dieser schon Erfahrung in diesem Bereich hatte, würde er doch nicht mit fast vierhundert Jahren mithalten können.  
Sollten sie sich richtig küssen, denn so verwirrt wie der Jüngere heute geklungen hatte, war es fraglich, ob sie überhaupt weiterkamen. Es konnte nämlich gut sein, dass sie die nächsten Monate damit verbringen würden, Helios daran zu gewöhnen, dass er mit einem weitaus älteren Mann zusammen war. Wenn es soweit kam, ohne dass dieser zusätzliche Stress dem Jungen endgültig den Verstand raubte. Nun, er konnte seinen Fehler ja später an diesem Tag ausbügeln.

Und wie versprochen stand er kurz nach der Mittagspause des Schülers vor der Highschool, während ein ziemlich erschöpft aussehender Helios auf ihn zukam und in den Beifahrersitz sank. „Hey“, lächelte er, doch Carlisle konnte die Augenringe sehen und streckte mit gerunzelter Stirn die Hand aus, um mit dem Daumen sanft unter dem linken Auge entlang zu streichen. „Vielleicht sollten wir das Gespräch verschieben, du siehst wirklich müde aus“, murmelte er leise, doch der Junge schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
„Es geht mir gut, wirklich. Und ich würde durchdrehen, wenn ich jetzt noch länger warten müsste.“ Dabei warf er dem Vampir einen so flehenden Blick zu, dass dieser nicht anders konnte, als zu nicken. „Gut, aber du sagst sofort Bescheid, wenn es dir doch zu viel wird.“ Damit begann er die Fahrt zu dem Waldstück, in dem sie sich zum ersten Mal privat getroffen hatten. Es war irgendwie passend, dass sie dort, wo sie ihr erstes offenes Gespräch geführt hatten auch dieses führten. Während des ganzen Weges herrschte Stille im Wagen und der Mensch spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern, doch ihn darauf anzusprechen hätte alles wohl nur schlimmer gemacht.

Helios schien die Gegend sofort zu erkennen als sie parkten und grinste den Arzt an, bevor er regelrecht aus dem Auto sprang und draußen auf Carlisle wartete. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel von der Anspannung von dem Jungen abfiel sobald er in einer ruhigen Umgebung war. Erst gingen sie nur ein Stück tiefer ins Unterholz, der Schwarzhaarige unsicher, wie er beginnen sollte und der Blonde auf etwas mehr Entspannung hoffend. Doch irgendwann mussten sie anfangen, also blickte sich der Vampir um und fand recht bald einen umgestürzten Baum, auf den sie sich setzen konnten.  
Es war vielleicht ein wenig gemein, dass er sich zuerst setzte und Helios so vor eine Entscheidung stellte, doch der überwand schließlich seine Unsicherheit, setzte sich direkt neben den Mann, sodass sie sich fast berührten. Und dann starrte er einfach auf den Boden. Um weiteres unangenehmes Schweigen zu verhindern, ergriff Carlisle das Wort: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so verwirrt habe“, meinte er und hob die Hand, um jeden Protest im Keim zu ersticken. „Ich sage nicht, dass ich es bereue, dich geküsst zu haben, aber ich hätte noch etwas damit warten sollen. Zumindest bis du die ganze Situation verarbeitet hast.“

Langsam nickte der Junge, immer noch stur nach unten blickend und murmelte dann mit geröteten Wangen: „Was… was heißt das jetzt? Ich meine, ich… ich mag dich, wirklich, aber…“ Da erst hob er den Kopf und sah den Älteren an, der wiederum sanft lächelte. „Erstmal heißt es nur, dass ich dich genauso gern hab wie du mich. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es von mir ethisch korrekt wäre, wenn ich dich weiter… wenn ich versuchen würde, es weiter voran zu treiben. Immerhin hast du viel zu tun und kaum Zeit für dich selbst, da würde ich dir das letzte bisschen auch noch rauben. Außerdem bin ich ein Mann mittleren Alters und habe Adoptivkinder, die älter sind als du. Willst du dich wirklich auf so jemanden einlassen?“, fragte er ruhig und blickte Helios abwartend an, während dieser versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
„Das stört mich nicht... Solange es dich nicht stört, dass ich kaum mehr als ein Teenager bin, der noch dazu gerade so legal ist“, murmelte der Junge und sah nach vorne. „Und… ich werde trotzdem nicht alles erzählen, das kann ich einfach nicht.“ Der letzte Satz war so leise geflüstert, dass sich jeder Mensch wohl hätte anstrengen müssen, um ihn zu hören. Carlisle gab seinem Drang nach, den Kleineren einfach an sich zu ziehen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf das Haupt.  
„Natürlich nicht, das hätte ich nie verlangt. Manche Dinge kann man einfach nicht erzählen. Selbst jenen nicht, mit denen man eine Beziehung führt.“ Ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich schlecht, dass er dadurch auch sein Geheimnis, das Geheimnis seiner Familie und seiner ganzen Art, rechtfertigte, doch noch war es nicht an der Zeit, Helios einzuweihen. Wenn diese Zeit überhaupt jemals kam.

Der Junge hatte währenddessen Probleme, sein Herz zu beruhigen, denn dieses verflixte Ding hatte sofort angefangen, heftig in seiner Brust zu hämmern, als er sich auf einmal in den Armen seines Angebeteten wiedergefunden hatte. Und er hoffte wirklich, dass es Carlisle nicht hörte – was dieser natürlich tat.  
„Also… was spricht dagegen?“, fragte der Junge leise und hob den Kopf, um den Mann hoffnungsvoll anzublicken. „Wir mögen uns, wir haben kein Problem mit dem, was uns beim Anderen erwartet… wieso überlegen wir dann noch?“ Er wusste nicht, wer von ihnen überraschter über seine plötzliche Gewagtheit war, doch er beschloss, diesen Moment zu nutzen und noch eins draufzulegen. Bevor ihn der Mut wieder verlassen konnte beugte er sich vor, um diesen wundervollen, gottähnlichen Arzt vor sich zu küssen, nur dieses Mal richtig. Dabei schlang er die Arme um dessen Nacken und zog ihn etwas enger an sich, nervös auf irgendeine Reaktion wartend.  
Die kam schließlich, als Carlisle den Kuss endlich erwiderte, wenn auch unglaublich sanft und fast schon frustrierend zahm. Doch bevor er mehr fordern konnte löste sich der Mann wieder und seine goldenen Augen funkelten amüsiert. Waren die normalerweise nicht etwas dunkler? Wie konnte man überhaupt so eine Augenfarbe besitzen, denn Carlisle trug zu hundert Prozent keine Kontaktlinsen.  
Den Gedanken für den Moment verwerfend wartete Helios auf… etwas, er konnte nicht sagen was, doch der Ältere schien es zu wissen, denn er meinte: „Weißt du, du hast recht. Es spricht so gesehen nichts dagegen, wenn wir es versuchen. Aber…“, dabei hob er eine Augenbraue, „du musst mir versprechen, dass du dich dadurch nicht von deinen Pflichten abhalten lässt. Wenn ich merke, dass deine Noten schlechter werden, sehen wir uns wieder nur zum Lernen.“

Ein frustriertes, etwas beleidigtes Stöhnen entkam dem Schwarzhaarigen und er zog eine Schnute. „Wir sehen uns doch eh nur zum Lernen“, murmelte er schmollend, was dem Arzt ein leises Lachen entlockte, das in einem erneuten Kuss resultierte. „Bis jetzt haben wir uns auch nur zum Lernen verabredet, nicht? Ich habe nicht vor, dich ab heute nur noch dazu zu treffen.“ Das weckte natürlich das Interesse des Jüngeren und sein Blick wurde neugierig. „Tatsächlich? Und was hast du dann vor?“ Das Schmunzeln auf diesen so hinreißenden Lippen verhieß nichts Gutes, was zu seinem Unglück bestätigt wurde. „Das wirst du noch sehen.“

 


	15. Kapitel 14

Als er sich ihr erstes Date vorgestellt hatte, hatte Helios nicht unbedingt an einen Museumsbesuch gedacht. Und doch war er hier, wanderte durch die Hallen des Gebäudes und sah sich Kunstwerke an. Sie waren dafür sogar nach Seattle gefahren. Und das um sechs Uhr morgens. Er verstand wirklich nicht, wie Carlisle so früh aufstehen, die dreieinhalb Stunden lange Fahrt hinter sich bringen und trotzdem noch so unglaublich frisch und munter sein konnte!  
Er selbst hatte die ganze Fahrt über geschlafen und war völlig fertig. Zeitweise hatte er auch nur gedöst, denn wenn der Mann seine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel gelegt oder um die seine geschlossen hatte wollte er diese seltenen Momente nicht mit Schlafen vergeuden. Wobei das vielleicht klüger gewesen wäre, so erschöpft wie er nun war.

Mit einem Seufzen lehnte er sich an die starke Schulter des Arztes und schloss kurz die Augen, während er versuchte, der Erklärung zu dem Bild, vor dem sie im Augenblick standen, aufmerksam zu lauschen. Doch die sanfte, fast schon einlullende Stimme verstummte und ein kleines Lachen ertönte, während eine kühle Hand durch seine schwarzen Haare strich.  
„Langweile ich dich?“, fragte Carlisle ein wenig amüsiert und der Junge schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. „Gib mir nur einen Moment, immerhin hast du mich so früh aus dem Bett geholt“, murmelte er und seufzte erneut, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und zu seinem Freund hochsah. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er Carlisle wirklich so nennen durfte.  
Dieser schmunzelte und beugte sich dann hinunter, um ihn zart zu küssen, was Helios ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Eine gute Sache hatte es doch, dass sie so weit von Forks weg waren – niemand wusste, dass Carlisle verheiratet war. Oder gar um einiges älter war als der Schwarzhaarige neben ihm, gelobt seien seine guten, das Alter verbergende Gene! Man könnte meinen, dass er dem Schüler um vielleicht fünf Jahre voraus war. Was Helios nur darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er selbst nicht wusste, wie alt der Mann eigentlich war.

„Gut, also was genau haben wir hier vor uns?“, fragte er und versuchte, ein wenig interessierter auszusehen, als er im Moment war. Das war ja auch der Grund, warum sie hier im Museum waren, sein zum Schrecken seines Geliebten nicht vorhandenes Wissen über die Künste der verschiedenen Epochen. Wie hatte er gesagt? Dass man sich auf ein Gebiet nicht spezialisiert ist noch keine Entschuldigung dafür, überhaupt nichts darüber zu wissen.  
Nun ja, er würde Zeit mit dem Blonden verbringen, also war es wohl nicht ganz so schlimm. Und einiges von dem, was er erzählt bekam, war wirklich interessant, wenn er ehrlich war. Außerdem würde er allein für Carlisle aufpassen, denn es schien ihm wichtig zu sein, dass Helios über mehr Bescheid wusste als die Schule ihm beibrachte. Was irgendwie auch ganz süß war.

So hörte er, durch das langsame Weiterlaufen wieder etwas wacher, möglichst aufmerksam zu und nickte hin und wieder, als Zeichen, dass er zuhörte. Ihre traute Zweisamkeit wurde abrupt zerstört, als das Handy des Arztes klingelte und dieser mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung, verfolgt von ein paar neugierigen, teils durch die Ruhestörung etwas beleidigten Blicken den Raum verlies. Natürlich musste die Arbeit stören, es ging fast nicht anders, dachte der Junge geknickt und lief währenddessen allein weiter, bis seine Augen an einem Gemälde hängenblieben.  
Neugierig trat er näher heran und betrachtete es eingehend, bis er verstand, was genau ihn so fesselte: eine der vier Personen am Bild sah genauso aus wie Carlisle. Nicht eine einfache Ähnlichkeit, nein, sie sahen wirklich vollkommen gleich aus. Er war so gebannt, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sein Freund zurückkam und quiekte überrascht auf, als sich plötzlich ein Arm um seine Mitte schlang. Etwas verlegen und schmollend blickte er zu dem Mann hoch, der nur leise lachte und ihn zur Entschuldigung küsste. „Was hat dich so fasziniert, dass du alles um dich herum vergisst?“, fragte der Blonde und sah auf das Gemälde vor ihnen.

Vielleicht irrte sich Helios, doch er könnte schwören, dass sich das Gesicht des Älteren kurz verhärtet hatte, wenn auch nur für einen winzigen Augenblick, doch er lächelte so schnell wieder, dass sich der Junge nicht sicher war. „Ich finde, er sieht so aus wie du…“, murmelte er als Antwort und wies auf die Person, die er meinte.  
Carlisle gab einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich und nickte schmunzelnd. „Ja, du hast recht. Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit besteht“, bestätigte er, nur um vom Schwarzhaarigen ein Schnauben zu kassieren. „Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit? Es ist, als ob du Modell gestanden hättest!“, bestand er darauf und runzelte die Stirn, während er weiter auf die Leinwand starrte. „Du weißt, dass das nicht möglich ist, immerhin ist dieses Bild am Anfang des 18. Jahrhunderts entstanden. Na komm, sonst geht sich die Überraschung, die ich geplant habe, nicht aus.“

Sofort war Helios‘ Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei dem Mann neben sich und er sah ihn neugierig an. „Eine Überraschung? Welche Überraschung?“, fragte er und versuchte, die Antwort mit seinen Kulleraugen aus dem Älteren herauszulocken. „Netter Versuch“, meinte dieser schmunzelnd und machte Anstalten, weiter zu gehen. Leicht frustriert seufzte der Junge, bevor er sein Handy herausholte. „Einen Moment noch“, murmelte er und knipste ein paar Fotos von dem Bild, vor allem von der Gestalt, die ihn so fasziniert hatte. „Bist du fertig?“, fragte der Mann amüsiert, was von ihm mit einem Nicken beantwortet wurde. „Gut, dann lass uns gehen.“ Damit zog ihn Carlisle sanft weiter, den Arm immer noch um seine Taille geschlungen und erzählte schon von dem nächsten Bild, während die Gedanken des Schwarzhaarigen immer noch bei dem gemalten Zwilling seines Freundes hingen.

Die Überraschung, die Carlisle erwähnt hatte, war ein Zwischenstopp bei der Heimfahrt. Im Olympic National Park. Der Junge war fast wieder zu einem kleinen Kind geworden als er die ungestörte Natur erkundet hatte und war dem Älteren freudig um den Hals gefallen. „Ich dachte mir, dass es dir hier gefällt“, meinte Carlisle lächelnd. „Komm, ich will dir etwas zeigen.“ Aufgeregt folgte Helios ihm und blickte sich ständig um, der Versuchung widerstehend, einfach zwischen den Bäumen zu verschwinden.  
Doch es hatte sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt, dem Blonden zu folgen, denn das, was er ihm hatte zeigen wollen, war ein riesiger See. Genauer gesagt standen sie auf einer Klippe, die über den See ragte und betrachteten von dort den aufgehenden Mond und die Sterne. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm wollte sich vor Verlegenheit wegen einer so kitschigen Szene verstecken, doch der Rest von ihm lehnte sich an die breiten Schultern seines Geliebten und genoss es einfach. „Es ist so wunderschön. Danke“, flüsterte er und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Carlisle einen Kuss zu stehlen.  
„Es freut mich, dass du so denkst… Bei diesem Anblick muss ich immer an dich denken“, murmelte der Mann, was Helios dazu veranlasste, ihn überrascht anzusehen. „An mich? Wieso?“, fragte er verwirrt und drehte sich vollständig zum Älteren um. „Siehst du es nicht? Ich finde, es ist ganz offensichtlich“, neckte der Blonde seinen kleinen Liebling, was diesen dazu brachte, eine Schnute zu ziehen. „Sag’s bitte!“  
Damit nahm Carlisle den Jungen an den Schultern und zog ihn vor sich, sodass sie gemeinsam auf die Landschaft blickten. „Der schwarze Himmel ist genauso dunkel wie deine Haare und deine Augen funkeln oft wie die Sterne.“ Nun konnte Helios nicht anders, als tatsächlich sein Gesicht in seinen Händen zu verstecken. Wie konnte etwas nur so romantisch-süß und gleichzeitig so unglaublich kitschig sein?  
Der Ältere musste sich zu ihm herunter gebeugt haben, denn als Nächstes erklang seine Stimme direkt neben dem Ohr des Kleineren. „Aber am meisten liebe ich die Spiegelung des Mondes auf dem Wasser. Dieses helle Glänzen sieht genauso aus wie deine silbernen Augen, wenn du lachst.“ Nun reichte es Helios aber. Er hob den Kopf und sah Carlisle ziemlich verwirrt und verlegen an. „Ich hab‘ keine silbernen Augen“, meinte er protestierend, wurde aber mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht. „Doch, hast du. Außer, wenn du wütend bist. Dann sehen sie aus wie ein Schneesturm.“  
Sanft strich Carlisle ihm durch die Haare und murmelte: „Deshalb erinnert mich jede wundervolle Nacht an dich, auch wenn deine Persönlichkeit einen Sommertag verkörpert.“  
Auch wenn es so kitschig war, er hätte sich keinen besseren Abschluss für diesen Tag wünschen können, da war sogar das Aufstehen um fünf Uhr morgens um für die Abfahrt eine Stunde später bereit zu sein völlig vergeben und vergessen.


	16. Kapitel 15

Anfangs war es noch etwas seltsam gewesen, vor Carlisles Kindern und Esme mit dem Mann zu turteln, doch langsam verlor Helios seine Zurückhaltung, vor allem wenn sie im Arbeitszimmer saßen. Da kam es schon einmal vor, dass sich der Junge in einer Lernpause auf den Schoß des Älteren stahl und anfing, ihn mit Küssen zu überhäufen. Meistens ließ sich der Blonde nur zu gern darauf ein, schlang die Arme um die magere Form des Schülers und zog ihn sanft an sich, während er ihn genauso liebevoll zurück küsste. Nur manchmal hatte er das Pech, dass Carlisle vernünftig genug war, um die meistens sehr langen Unterbrechungen ihrer Nachhilfe rechtzeitig zu unterbinden und den dann schmollenden Helios zurück auf seinen Sessel zu schieben.  
Auch heute ließ die Konzentration des Schwarzhaarigen zu wünschen übrig, nachdenklich kaute er auf seinem Stift und starrte ins Leere, während er überlegte, wie er seinen Vater dazu brachte, ihm und Jaime zu erlauben, das Wochenende wo anders verbringen zu dürfen. Es war kein Problem, seinen kleinen Bruder für einige Zeit aus dem Haus zu schaffen, aber er selbst war ja für alles zuständig, deshalb war das schon etwas schwieriger.

So gedankenverloren bemerkte er nicht, wie sich Carlisle ihm näherte, wohl um rauszufinden, was ihn so beschäftigte und zuckte heftig zusammen, als die Stimme des Mannes ertönte. „Wenn es ein Problem mit dem Stoff wäre, hättest du gefragt. Also was fordert deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit?“, fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn und Helios blickte verlegen zur Seite. „Nichts…“, murmelte er nur leise und erntete damit ein Seufzen, bevor sich der Blonde neben ihn setzte. „Du weißt, dass ich dich zu gut kenne, um dir das zu glauben. Wieso versuchst du trotzdem, mich zu belügen?“  
Der Satz ließ sofort das schlechte Gewissen in dem Jungen erwachen und er sah den Anderen um Verzeihung bittend an. „Entschuldige, ich… Jaime wollte mit mir Zelten gehen und ich versuche rauszufinden, wie ich das bewerkstelligen kann. Deshalb, es ist nichts.“ Es sah nicht so aus, als ob Carlisle es ihm Übel nahm, dennoch runzelte er die Stirn. „Ihr wollt Zelten? Allein? Mitten im November?“, fragte er mit besorgtem Blick, was Helios nicht wirklich verstand.  
„Ja, wieso sollte das ein Problem sein? Wir waren oft allein über Nacht draußen“, meinte er, unsicher über die Sorge des Mannes. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das vernünftig ist. Es kann nachts auf Temperaturen im Minusbereich fallen und außerdem gibt es in der Gegend viele Raubtiere.“ Ein amüsiertes Schnauben entkam dem Schwarzhaarigen und er legte seine Hand an die, zu seinem Erstaunen, wohl immer kühle Wange des Älteren. „Es ist wirklich lieb, dass du dich sorgst, aber uns wird schon nichts passieren. Alles, was hier in der Gegend ist, ist zu menschenscheu, um uns nahe zu kommen. Uns wird sicher kein Wolf anfallen.“  
Dass das eher eine seiner geringsten Sorgen war, vor allem da die größten Wölfe in der Umgebung den Jungen entweder kannten oder sich zumindest dem Schutz der Menschen verschworen hatten, konnte Carlisle nicht offen sagen, doch er runzelte zumindest die Stirn.  
Nein, seine Angst galt den Vampiren, die sich auf der Durchreise befanden. Sie hatten die Nomaden zwar abgefangen und davor gewarnt, hier auf jemanden Jagd zu machen, doch er musste nicht herausfordern, dass genau sein Geliebter auf deren Speiseplan landete. „Vielleicht solltet ihr trotzdem jemanden bitten, euch zu begleiten. Ich würde mich dann zumindest etwas wohler fühlen“, murmelte er und beugte sich vor, um Helios einen sanften Kuss zu geben.

„Ich sehe mal, was ich tun kann“, grinste der Junge und seufzte dann. „Das heißt, wenn ich meinen Vater davon überzeugen kann, mich gehen zu lassen.“ Ein Teil von Carlisle wünschte sich ehrlich gesagt, dass der ihm so missliebige Mann dieses Mal auch wieder egoistisch genug war, um die Pläne der Brüder zu durchkreuzen. Zumindest einmal wäre es zu seinen Gunsten. „Gut, dann lass uns weitermachen“, meinte er dann zögerlich und stand auf. „Ich werde kurz mit den Anderen reden, vielleicht möchte dich ja einer von ihnen begleiten.“  
Bei dem leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck des Schwarzhaarigen musste er lachen und nickte. „In Ordnung, dann frage ich Seth. Wenn ihr zu dritt seid lasse ich mich vielleicht überzeugen.“  
Damit verließ der Mann das Büro und Helios seufzte erschöpft. Selbst wenn er es versuchte, heute war er zu unkonzentriert, um wirklich produktiv zu sein und er beschloss, auf Carlisle zu warten bevor er weiterlernte. Vielleicht konnte er ihm ja helfen, sich wieder zusammenzureißen. So stand er auf, streckte sich und wanderte ein wenig im Raum herum. Sein Blick und seine Hand glitten über einige der Buchrücken und neugierig nahm er eines der Älteren heraus. Es war auf Italienisch geschrieben und sofort wunderte er sich, ob es ein altes Sammlerstück war oder der Blonde tatsächlich diese Sprache beherrschte. Noch etwas, dass er über Carlisle nicht wusste.

Während er so durchblätterte fiel eine Seite heraus und leise fluchend bückte er sich schnell hinunter, um sie aufzuheben. Sofort durchzuckte ihn die gleiche Angst, die ihn immer ergriff, wenn er oder Jaime etwas kaputt gemacht hatten, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass das hier nicht seinem Vater gehörte. Carlisle würde vielleicht bekümmert sein, doch ihn sicher nicht so behandeln wie Dick. Das würde er auf keinen Fall.  
Nun wieder neugieriger sah er sich das Blatt an, das sich in seiner Hand befand und legte dabei den Kopf schief. Es war eine Art Widmung, dachte er zumindest. Es war genau wie das Buch in einer für ihn unverständlichen Sprache, das Einzige, dass er wirklich erkannte, war ein Name. Carlisle Cullen. Seltsam, das Papier fühlte sich genauso alt an wie die Seiten des Buches und trotzdem stand dort der Name seines Freundes.

Erst das Portrait, jetzt dieses Schriftstück… entweder der Blonde hatte einen Vorfahren, der genau so hieß wie er und sein Aussehen teilte oder es war weit mehr als ein Zufall. Doch bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte, wurden ihm Buch und Seite sanft aus der Hand genommen. „Ich denke nicht, dass das hier die Unterlagen sind, die du lesen sollst“, tadelte Carlisle sanft. Eine verlegene Röte breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und zu seiner Verteidigung murmelte er: „Ich kann mich nicht mehr konzentrieren.“ Dann sah er den Älteren neugierig lächelnd an. „Was ist das für ein Buch?“ Doch statt zu antworten stellte der Blonde das Buch weg und flüsterte verrucht: „Wieso nutzen wir die Zeit nicht für etwas anderes? Wenn es mit dem Lernen heute nichts mehr wird.“


	17. Kapitel 16

Natürlich hörte Carlisle, wie der Junge herumwanderte, kaum dass er aus dem Arbeitszimmer heraus war und seufzte leise. Wie er befürchtet hatte war Helios noch unkonzentrierter als früher. Und gleichzeitig machte er in der Zeit, in der er sich ganz dem Lernen widmete, größere Fortschritte als zuvor, eine seltsame Kombination. Außerdem waren sie mit den Prüfungsthemen mittlerweile weiter als er es für diesen Zeitpunkt gedacht hatte und die Noten des Kleineren schienen auch nicht zu leiden.  
Ein normaler Mensch hätte sich wohl gefragt, wie der Schwarzhaarige das zustande brachte, doch er wusste es. Wenn die Augenringe nicht Beweis genug wären, so hatten seine nächtlichen Besuche seine Vermutung, dass er praktisch jede Nacht fast durchlernte, bestätigt. Nur konnte er das schlecht ansprechen, ohne sich zu verraten, also hielt er den Mund und erlaubte Helios, ihn während ihrer Nachhilfe regelmäßig zu verführen.

Sobald er im Wohnzimmer war, wo sich im Augenblick die meisten aufhielten, trat er an Seth heran, der sich konzentriert über seine Hausaufgaben beugte, immerhin stand er wie Helios kurz vor seinem Schulabschluss. „Was gibt’s, Doc?“, fragte der Junge, ohne aufzusehen, und bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, wies Carlisle auf eine Gleichung. „Du hast hier einen Fehler. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich gekommen bin.“  
Sofort fiel der Blick des Werwolfes auf die fehlerhafte Rechnung und er stöhnte auf, bevor er sich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen zurücklehnte. „Großartig, nochmal alles von vorne“, grummelte er und sah endlich den Vampir an. „Also, ich nehme an, es geht um Helios?“, fragte der Gestaltwandler mit einem Grinsen bis zu beiden Ohren. „Er würde gerne mit seinem Bruder zelten gehen“, erklärte der Blonde und sofort runzelte Seth die Stirn.  
„Mit Menschenblut saugenden Vampiren in der Gegend? Keine gute Idee“, sprach er die Bedenken des Älteren aus. „Deshalb würde ich dich bitten, sie zu begleiten, sollte es wirklich so weit kommen. Ich denke, allein dein Geruch wird jeden Fremden davon abhalten, euch nahe zu kommen.“  
„Hey!“, protestierte Seth, bevor er den Kopf schieflegte. „Gut, das könnte stimmen. Zumindest für euch Vampire.“ Kurz überlegte er noch, sah auf seine Gleichung und grinste wieder. „Vielleicht bekomme ich ja Helios dazu, mir das Zeug hier zu erklären.“ „Das halte ich nicht für so unwahrscheinlich. Danke Seth“, meinte der Mann lächelnd, was mit einem „Keine Ursache!“ beantwortet wurde und er machte sich auf den Weg zurück, um seinen Schüler daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht zum Rumstöbern hier war.

Wenn sein Herz noch geschlagen hätte, hätte es wohl ausgesetzt, als er das Blatt in den Händen des Jungen entdeckte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Helios genau eines dieser Bücher erwischte war so gering und dennoch hielt er hier die Widmung in der Hand, die ihm der Autor vor zweihundert Jahren geschrieben hatte. Er musste sich dringend etwas einfallen lassen, denn nach dem Gemälde im Museum war das schon der zweite Patzer, mehr konnte er sich nicht erlauben, ohne dass der Schwarzhaarige anfing, unangenehme Fragen zu stellen.  
Und das konnte er nicht riskieren. Carlisle wusste nicht, warum ihm das Bild nicht früher aufgefallen war, denn sonst hätte er seinen Liebsten schneller aus dem Raum geführt, damit dieser nichts bemerkte.  
Er hatte damals nur Aro zuliebe Modell gestanden, denn der eitle Vampir hatte es natürlich genossen, wenn ein Gemälde von ihnen angefertigt wurde. Eines davon besaß er selbst, normal hing es hier im Arbeitszimmer, nur nicht, wenn Helios ihn besuchte. Doch er hatte den Überblick darüber verloren, was mit den Anderen passiert war. Nun, dieses eine war offenbar im Kunstmuseum gelandet. Irgendwie verständlich, doch wenn sein neuer Freund ihn darauf erkannte auch sehr ärgerlich. Und jetzt war der Junge dabei, noch mehr aus seiner Vergangenheit zu entdecken.  
Schnell trat er zu dem Jüngeren und entnahm ihm vorsichtig die Gegenstände, während er ihn sanft tadelte. Natürlich war Helios leicht verlegen, auf frischer Tat ertappt zu werden, doch das legte sich sofort und Carlisle konnte nicht anders, als die Arme um die Mitte des Jüngeren zu legen und sich die paar Zentimeter hinunter zu beugen, um ihn zu küssen. Vielleicht konnte er so das Buch aus dem Gedächtnis des neugierigen Frechdachses vertreiben.

Den dritten Patzer hatte er kaum verhindern können, das war einfach nur großes Pech gewesen. Denn kaum hatte sich die seltene Gelegenheit geboten, im Sonnenschein zu spazieren, hatte ihn Helios natürlich sofort gefragt und war mehr als überrascht gewesen, als er abgewiesen wurde. Gerade weil Carlisle ihm davon erzählt hatte, wie sie sich normal immer frei nahmen, um die Sonne in der Natur genießen zu können. Und da war es ziemlich unverständlich, weshalb er es jetzt nicht tat.  
Er hatte sogar ihre Nachhilfestunde für diesen Tag abgesagt, aus Sorge, in Erklärungsnot zu kommen, selbst wenn die Sonne jetzt im November schnell unterging. Obwohl er nicht wusste, ob das so viel besser war, denn die Stimme des Jungen am Telefon hatte so enttäuscht geklungen, dass er ihn am liebsten sofort in den Arm genommen hätte. Aber das konnte er bei ihrem nächsten Treffen, dass nichts mit Lernen zu tun hatte, ausgleichen.

Nur hatte er da nicht mit den Launen eines Teenagers gerechnet. Helios war eindeutig froh, ihn endlich wieder zu sehen – diese verflixte Sonne hatte sich tatsächlich für fast eine Woche nicht verzogen, was zu mehr Lügen und verschobenen Terminen geführt hatte – doch er war auch ziemlich sauer und schmollte, selbst wenn er versuchte, es zu verbergen. Es hatte eine ordentliche Weile gedauert, bis er den Jungen dazu gebracht hatte, sich wieder vollkommen zu entspannen und nun saßen sie hier, am Flussufer und plauderten über ihre Woche.  
Carlisle hatte seinen kleinen Liebling dabei auf seinen Schoß gezogen und die Arme um ihn gelegt, während sich der schwarze Schopf an seine Schulter lehnte. Hauptsächlich hatte er Fragen gestellt, um von ihm selbst abzulenken und hatte so von dem Kunstprojekt von Helios‘ Freundin Summer erfahren, die sich zu seinem Leidwesen den Jungen als Opfer ausgesucht hatte.  
Das Thema: der androgyne Mensch und die Gesichtsmerkmale von Mann und Frau. Warum sie dazu Helios brauchte, hatte dieser ziemlich unglücklich erklärt, denn sie wollte ihn unbedingt schminken. Das war der einzige Grund für ihre Thematik. So konnte sie deutlich zeigen, wie leicht man mit etwas Make-Up einem Mann das Aussehen einer Frau verleihen konnte.  
Ihr zweites Versuchskaninchen war Carolin, um genau den umgekehrten Effekt vorzuführen.  
Dadurch konnte sie genau erklären, was für Merkmale das Aussehen des jeweiligen Geschlechts ausmachten. Trotzdem war der Schwarzhaarige der festen Meinung, dass sie das nur tat, um ihn als Mädchen verkleiden zu können.  
Carlisle fragte sich, wie der Junge reagieren würde, wenn er ihn um das daraus resultierende Bildmaterial bat. Vermutlich nicht positiv, doch das hieß nicht, dass er die Aufnahmen von einem geschminkten Helios nicht in die Finger bekam. Das würde er um nichts auf der Welt verpassen wollen.

Nur kam dann genau das, wovor es den Vampir schon die ganze Zeit graute. Die Frage, womit er beschäftigt war, nachdem es ihm nie möglich gewesen war, Helios auf einen Ausflug in die sonnige Natur zu begleiten. Erst hatte Carlisle behauptet, in der Arbeit aufgehalten worden zu sein, nur flüsterte Helios kaum hörbar ein paar Worte. Worte, die im Blonden die Übelkeit aufsteigen ließen.  
 „Ich war die Woche im Krankenhaus, eine Schulter war ausgekugelt. Als ich nach dir gefragt habe, hat Lacy gemeint, du bist die ganze Woche freigestellt.“  
Dabei hob er den Blick und sah ihn mit großen, grauen und, zu seinem Schrecken, zutiefst verletzten Augen an. „Du sagtes selbst einmal, dass man zwar nicht alles sagen kann, aber… ich dachte nicht, dass du mir einmal ins Gesicht sehen und mich anlügen würdest.“ „Helios, ich…“, begann der Mann, aber er wusste selbst im Moment nicht, wie er sich verteidigen sollte. Traurig schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf und befreite sich aus seinen Armen, um aufstehen zu können. „Lass es einfach, okay? Ich gehe nach Hause. Allein“, murmelte er und nahm sich seinen kleinen Rucksack, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte und einen verzweifelten Vampir zurückließ.


	18. Kapitel 17

„Wenn ich mir dein Essen so ansehe könnte man meinen, dass es dich zutiefst beleidigt hat“, kommentierte Summer seinen Salat trocken, der durch die wütenden Einstiche mit der Gabel nun nur noch aus kleinen Fetzen bestand, und sah zu ihren beiden Freunden, die nur ratlos mit den Schultern zuckten. Helios schnaubte nur und stach weiter auf die Blätter ein, während er sich hin und wieder eins in den Mund schob, um wütend darauf herum zu kauen.  
Er hatte schon den ganzen Tag absolut miese Stimmung, eigentlich schon seit drei Tagen, wenn er ehrlich war, und mittlerweile waren seine Freunde mit ihrem Latein am Ende. „Helios… was ist los?“, fragte Carolin vorsichtig und streckte eine Hand aus, um sie auf seine zu legen. Nur zog er die schnell weg und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um die besorgten Blicke seiner Clique nicht ertragen zu müssen. „Carlisle verheimlicht etwas vor mir“, murmelte er dann, woraufhin sich die drei Anderen ansahen. „Er verheimlicht nicht nur etwas, er lügt mir deshalb auch direkt ins Gesicht.“  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn verschränkte Ben die Arme vor der Brust. „Gut, das ist mies“, meinte er solidarisch und die Mädchen nickten. „Hast du mit ihm schon darüber gesprochen?“ Wortlos schüttelte er den Kopf und rammte nochmal seine Gabel in das unschuldige Gemüse, bevor er grummelte: „Ich will es ehrlich gesagt nicht hören. Vielleicht wenn ich weniger wütend bin, aber jetzt will ich ihn einfach nicht sehen, hören oder riechen.“ Mit einem Seufzen ließ Summer ihren Kopf hängen. „Ich versteh dich ja, aber… so sind Erwachsene nun mal. Sie sind der Meinung, dass wir noch Kinder sind und uns einfach irgendwelche Geschichten erzählen können“, erklärte sie sanft, woraufhin Helios wütend aufsah.

„Aber ich bin sein fester Freund, wir sollten Partner sein. Und er sollte mich auch so sehen und nicht als Kind!“, fauchte er regelrecht und ließ seinen Zorn wieder an dem unschuldigen Gemüse aus. „Ich weiß. Vielleicht solltest du ihn daran erinnern. Und daran, dass du erwachsen bist. Zum Beispiel indem du ihm sagst, dass du jetzt einfach etwas runterkommen und nachdenken musst.“  
Das brachte Summer von allen einen leicht skeptischen Blick ein.  
„Seit wann bist du so vernünftig?“, sprach Ben ihrer aller Gedanken aus und mit einem empörten Laut schmiss die Blonde ihre Haare über die Schulter. „Also bitte, das bin ich doch immer!“ Nun etwas amüsiert schmunzelte Helios, das erste Mal seit seinem Gespräch mit Carlisle und richtete sich etwas auf. „Seht ihr das genauso?“, fragte er die anderen beiden und als sie nickten zog er mit einem leicht beleidigten Laut das Handy aus der Tasche. „Aber es wird nur eine SMS, klar?“ Damit begann er schon zu tippen.

 _Hey._  
_Ich bin immer noch verdammt wütend, weil du mich angelogen hast. Und ich will mich erstmal etwas beruhigen, bevor ich mir deine Erklärung anhöre. Ich melde mich in spätestens in ein paar Tagen._  
_Bis dann._

„So, jetzt zufrieden?“

Natürlich hatte Carlisle mit einer Entschuldigung und der Versicherung, dass er Helios Zeit geben würde, geantwortet und das schien ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen. Trotzdem sagte er dem Mann nichts davon, dass Dick ihm erlaubt hatte, gemeinsam mit Jaime in den Wald zu gehen und dort zu übernachten. Sie hatten sicherheitshalber noch kontrolliert, wie kalt es werden würde und nachdem die Temperaturen ziemlich mild waren, konnten sie sogar auf das Zelt verzichten, was beide noch aufgeregter werden ließ.  
Jaime hatte ihn vor Freude beinahe angefallen, als sie am Samstag endlich losmarschiert waren und er konnte es dem Jüngeren nicht verübeln. Er hatte seinem kleinen Bruder erzählt, dass sie einfach darauf los gehen würden, auch wenn er im Geheimen eine Karte, Kompass und eine geplante Route im Gepäck hatte. Dem Kleinen würde es auf keinen Fall auffallen. Und wie hieß es so schön? Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht.

Wie geplant waren sie eine Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang an dem Platz angekommen, den er für ihr kleines Camp vorgesehen hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich auch bei der Feuerwehr erkundigt, ob er ein Lagerfeuer anzünden durfte. So trocken war es nicht, nicht in ihrem verregneten Forks, dass es eine ernsthafte Gefahr bildete, solange er es ständig beaufsichtigte und richtig ablöschte. Also schickte er Jaime zum Holz sammeln, während er den Anzünder, die Würstchen und die Marshmallows aus seinem Rucksack holte. Was wäre denn ein Campingausflug ohne die richtige Verpflegung?  
Und das Strahlen in den Augen seines Bruders, als sie ihr Essen über den Flammen rösteten, war jede lästige Vorbereitung wert. Durch den langen Marsch und die Aufregung war Jaime ziemlich früh müde genug, um freiwillig in seinen Schlafsack zu kriechen und Helios ging sicher, dass er warm genug eingepackt war, bevor er das Feuer gründlich mit Wasser übergoss. Danach legte er eine Brandschutzdecke darüberlegte, ehe er sich selbst in seinen Schlafsack kuschelte. Nur schlief er natürlich noch nicht, dafür waren seine Gedanken zu aufgeregt und nicht einmal ihre Wanderung hatte sie beruhigen können.

So lag er einfach da, starrte hinauf in die dunklen Baumkronen und lauschte den Geräuschen des Waldes, in der Hoffnung, selbst bald friedlich schlummern zu können. Und es sah gerade so aus, als hätte er sich genug beruhigt, als Schritte erklangen. Es war nicht einfach nur ein knackender Ast oder ein Tier, sondern richtige, menschliche Schritte.  
Verwirrt setzte er sich auf und versuchte, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen, bevor er zu seiner Taschenlampe griff und die Umgebung ableuchtete. Er hatte alles schon fast als Fantasie abgetan, als er sah, wie jemand auf sie zukam. Eine kleine Gruppe von drei Personen und bevor er wusste, was er tat, war er schon aufgestanden und hatte Jaime geweckt. Denn mitten in der Nacht, noch dazu im Wald, auf Fremde zu treffen war schon ein Grund, sich zum Weglaufen bereit zu halten.

„Hi. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, sprach er die drei höflich an, während er gleichzeitig einen ziemlich verschlafenen Zehnjährigen hinter sich zog. Das Lachen, dass von einer der Gestalten kam, ließ ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen und er packte Jaimes Arm fester. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass sie bald wirklich laufen mussten. „Hm… ich weiß nicht. Kann er das, Clay?“, fragte einer der Männer und sah zu dem Zweiten, während die Frau einfach nur lächelte. „Ich denke schon. Sie sehen ja wirklich zum Anbeißen aus“, meinte Clay und Helios stellten sich alle Nackenhaare auf. Irgendwas mit diesen Typen lief eindeutig falsch.  
Doch bevor er noch etwas antworten konnte, ertönte von seiner rechten Seite eine Stimme, die er hier nicht erwartet hatte. „Ich dachte, wir hätten das schon geklärt“, fragte Carlisle, während er langsam näher trat und sich zwischen die Jungs und die Fremden stellte. Der Schwarzhaarige war im Moment einfach zu erleichtert, den Mann zu sehen, als dass er große Fragen stellte.  
Nun meldete sich die Frau zum ersten Mal und meinte schmollend: „Ach komm, wir jagen ja nicht in der Stadt. Die Zwei riechen so gut.“ Erst glaubte Helios, dass er sich verhört hatte, allerdings ließ ihn die Reaktion des Blonden deutlich erkennen, dass seine Ohren funktionierten. „Dann müsste euch auch aufgefallen sein, dass sie nach uns riechen. Also verschwindet.“

Das schien ihnen nicht ganz so gut zu gefallen, vor allem nicht diesem Clay, denn er _knurrte_   Carlisle an, was den Blonden ziemlich kalt ließ. Nur hatte er sich dadurch natürlich auf den Mann konzentriert, was die Frau ausnutzte und auf die Jungs zusprang.  
Helios hatte nicht einmal die Zeit zu schreien, da war er schon zu Boden geworfen worden, das Gewicht der Fremden auf seinem Brustkorb und ihr wunderschönes Gesicht über ihm. Was diese Schönheit allerdings zerstörte, waren die blutroten Augen, die er nun zum ersten Mal sah. Sein Herz erstarrte für einen Augenblick, bevor es umso schneller weiterschlug, doch bevor noch irgendetwas passieren konnte, verschwand die Frau auf einmal und als er den Kopf hob sah der Junge, wie Carlisle neben ihm stand und die Fremde einige Meter von ihnen entfernt am Boden kauerte. Sie sah aus wie ein Puma, die Beute fixiert, der Körper angespannt und bereit zum Absprung.  
Außerdem konnte er sehen, dass sie nicht mehr allein waren. Um sie herum befand sich plötzlich die gesamte Cullen Familie, jeder einzelne von ihnen funkelte die Fremden an. Diese schienen nun endlich die Warnung zu kapieren, denn sie hoben ihre Hände und traten langsam zurück, bis sie von einem Augenblick auf den Anderen verschwunden waren.

„Helios, wer waren die?“, wimmerte Jaime leise und erst jetzt konnte sich der Teenager aus seiner Schockstarre befreien, rappelte sich vom Boden auf und zog den Jüngeren in seine Arme. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und er sah die Cullens ängstlich an, bis sein Blick an Carlisle hängen blieb. „Das… das waren… einfach böse Menschen. Aber sie sind jetzt weg. Keine Angst“, murmelte er leise, rieb mit seiner Hand über den Rücken des Kleineren und konnte seine Augen einfach nicht von seinem Freund abwenden. „Weißt… weißt du was, wir gehen nach Hause. Klingt das gut?“, fragte er leise, was von dem Jüngeren mit einem heftigen Nicken beantwortet wurde.  
Er musste gar nicht fragen, es war für ihn bei Carlisles Gesichtsausdruck selbstverständlich, dass dieser bei ihnen blieb und als er sich umsah, war der Rest schon wieder verschwunden. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er Jaime von sich gelöst hatte, doch als er alles packen wollte, stand sein Rucksack schon fix und fertig nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt. Helios hatte in dieser Nacht schon zu vieles erlebt, um sich zu wundern, also schulterte er den Rucksack und hob seinen Bruder in die Arme. Dann nickte er dem Blonden zu und sie setzten sich in Bewegung.  
Selbst wenn es etwas anstrengend war, er würde seinen Bruder definitiv nicht absetzen, bis sie zuhause waren. Was ihn, außer der Gegenwart des Mannes, ziemlich beruhigte, war, dass Jaime langsam immer schwerer wurde und schlussendlich tief und fest schlief. „Ich denke, wir müssen über mehr als deine Lüge reden“, flüsterte er, ohne Carlisle anzusehen.


	19. Kapitel 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem ich nicht weiß, ob ich nicht einmal einen Termin übersehen habe oder doch richtig bin, bekommt ihr heute Kapitel 18. Ich weiß, dass in der Update-Zeile der 20. Februar steht, allerdings habe ich einmal ein Kapitel um Mitternacht herum hochgeladen, also bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, wie der Rhythmus momentan aussieht. Deshalb gibt es heute eines und dann wieder am Sonntag.  
> Tut mir leid, wenn ich es tatsächlich einmal übersehen habe, die letzten Tage waren ziemlich stressig.
> 
> ###### 

Carlisle hatte Rot gesehen, als die Vampire nicht einfach weitergezogen waren, sondern mit ihrer Jagd begonnen hatten. Denn das war es gewesen, das Spiel mit den Jungen, sie einzuschüchtern und sich an ihrer Angst zu ergötzen war die Form der Jagd, die Vampire mit Menschen betrieben. Bevor die Nomaden zum Angriff ansetzen konnten, beschloss er einzugreifen. Er hatte seiner Familie eine kurze Nachricht geschrieben, kaum mehr als seine Position und das es ein Angriff der Nomaden auf die Jungs war, bevor er sich von dem Ast fallen ließ, auf dem er gesessen hatte.  
Bemüht ruhig, um die Jungen nicht noch mehr zu ängstigen, trat er zwischen die Nomaden und seinen Liebsten, die Vampire zur Rede stellend. Angst hatte ihn ergriffen, als die Frau seinen Moment der Unachtsamkeit ausgenutzt und an ihm vorbei gesprungen war, und ohne nachzudenken hatte er sich auf sie gestürzt. In der Sekunde war seine Familie eingetroffen, gerade rechtzeitig, um seinen nun ungeschützten Rücken zu decken, während er die Vampirin von Helios heruntergerissen hatte.  
Nun, da die Cullens in der Überzahl waren, sahen die Nomaden ein, dass der Kampf verloren war und zogen sich zurück. Sie blieben allerdings noch in ihrer Abwehrformation, die Jungen in der Mitte, bis sie sicher waren, dass die Fremden nicht zurückkamen. Die angsterfüllte Stimme des Zehnjährigen brachte sein stillstehendes Herz dazu, sich zusammenzuziehen und während sich die Anderen aus Respekt vor der Privatsphäre der Menschen zurückzogen, allerdings in der Nähe blieben, hörte er zu, wie Helios seinen Bruder beruhigte.  
Ein Teil von ihm wollte dem Schwarzhaarigen zumindest den Rucksack abnehmen, doch er wagte nicht, ihn zu berühren. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sein Geliebter ihn genauso angsterfüllt ansah wie die Nomaden. Auf das Flüstern hin nickte er und murmelte: „Ich denke, wir sollten heute noch reden. Deine Fantasie malt sich sicher die schlimmsten Dinge aus und ich möchte, dass du die ganze Wahrheit weißt, wenn du über alles nachdenkst.“ Zu seiner Überraschung wisperte Helios ein kleines „Okay“ und sie liefen den restlichen Weg schweigend.  
Zurück beim Haus der Jungen wies Helios ihn an, mit hinein zu kommen, zu Carlisles Erleichterung ein deutliches Zeichen, dass der Junge ihm noch ein wenig vertraute. Während sie leise die Treppen nach oben stiegen wies der Schwarzhaarige mit seinem Kopf zur Seite und flüsterte: „Warte in meinem Zimmer“, bevor er seinen Bruder in dessen Schlafzimmer trug und ihn kurz weckte, damit er die Tür abschloss.

Der Vampir hörte das Klicken und kurz darauf Schritte, die sich ihm näherten, bevor Helios in sein Zimmer schlüpfte und mit verschränkten Armen an die Tür gelehnt stehen blieb. „Gut, dann raus mit der Sprache. Was war da im Wald los?“, fragte er und das Zittern in seiner Stimme war für Carlisle nicht zu überhören. „Vielleicht solltest du dich setzen“, murmelte er statt einer Antwort und beobachtete, wie der Junge kurz mit sich haderte und dann doch auf sein Bett zutrat, um sich darauf niederzulassen.  
Er selbst seufzte und lehnte sich an die Fensterbank, nachdenklich hinausstarrend, unsicher, wo er anfangen sollte. „Ich denke, du hast selbst schon gemerkt, dass etwas… etwas anders ist“, begann er, was mit einem Schnauben beantwortet wurde. „Du meinst das Gemälde mit dir darauf, dem italienischen Text mit deinem Namen, die Tatsache, dass ihr alle nichts esst und du mich wie die Pest gemieden hast, als die Sonne geschienen hat? Dass du plötzlich da warst und später auf einmal deine Familie, dieser eine Kerl dich angeknurrt hat und die Augen der Frau rot waren? Oh, und nicht zu vergessen, dass du immer eiskalt bist“, schnappte der Mensch und Carlisle sah ihn gequält lächelnd an.

„Du bist zu schlau als vielleicht gut für dich wäre. Hast du eine Theorie, was das bedeuten könnte?“ Deutlich zögernd sah Helios auf den Boden, seine Logik mit der offensichtlichen Antwort kämpfend. Langsam trat er auf den Jungen zu, was diesen dazu brachte, seinen Kopf wieder hochzureißen und ihn mit seinen grauen Augen zu fixieren. „Du weißt es, das sehe ich. Manchmal ist es nicht leicht, die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren“, meinte er sanft und kniete sich vor dem Schwarzhaarigen hin. „Sag es.“  
„Du… du bist ein…“, wisperte der Junge und verstummte, während er ihn verzweifelt ansah, was den Vampir seltsamerweise zum Lächeln brachte. „Schon gut, schon gut…“, murmelte er und streckte die Hand aus, um sie an die Wange des Teenagers zu legen. Es war ein beachtlicher Erfolg, dass Helios nicht zurückzuckte. „Diese… diese Leute heute, waren die wie du?“, fragte er leise und Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie waren anders. Sie ernähren sich anders“, erklärte er und der Kleinere zögerte, bevor er flüsterte: „Ihr… ihr trinkt… kein… kein Blut?“ Er hatte eindeutig Schwierigkeiten, den Satz herauszubekommen und der Blonde bewunderte ihn dafür, trotz der Ereignisse in dieser Nacht nicht völlig die Nerven zu verlieren.

Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich dann ebenfalls auf die Matratze und schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch. Das müssen wir. Aber wir greifen dafür keine Menschen an. Wir jagen ausschließlich Tiere.“ „Die Wapitis…“ Begreifen klang in der Stimme mit, sowie Erstaunen und Carlisle nickte lächelnd. „Genau. Wir waren ehrlich gesagt überrascht, dass du plötzlich dort warst“, meinte der Vampir. Doch statt darauf einzugehen stellte Helios eine Frage, die er so bald nicht erwartet hätte: „Ändert das etwas an unserer Beziehung?“  
Kurz blinzelte der Mann, bevor er leise lachte. „Du könntest mich alles fragen, Ob wir gefährlich sind, wieso wir hier sind, wie alt wir sind und doch…“ Ein liebevolles Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus und er fuhr mit sanften Fingern durch die weichen Haare des Jungen. „Für mich nicht, außer, dass es etwas einfacher wird, weil ich nichts mehr verbergen muss.“

Helios hatte währenddessen die Stirn gerunzelt und meinte fast trotzig: „Dass ihr nicht gefährlich seid, oder zumindest niemanden verletzen wollt, weiß ich schon, ich bin seit mehr als einem Monat regelmäßig bei euch. Es ist doch ziemlich egal, warum ihr Wo seid, irgendwo müsst ihr ja sein und dein Alter möchte ich nicht wissen, sonst würde ich dich ewig damit aufziehen, dass du mit einem weitaus Jüngeren etwas angefangen hast.“  
Natürlich hörte der Vampir trotzdem die Unsicherheit heraus und er nickte. „Du hast recht, das sind alles Fragen, die nicht jetzt geklärt werden müssen. Vielleicht solltest du versuchen, etwas zu schlafen. Dann reden wir morgen weiter.“ Nach kurzem Zögern nickte der Junge und rutschte dann unter seine Bettdecke. „Du bleibst doch, oder?“, fragte er leise und der Mann merkte, wie sich eine Hand an sein Hemd klammerte. „Solange wie du willst“, flüsterte Carlisle beruhigend lächelnd und beugte sich hinunter, um Helios einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken. „Gute Nacht.“


	20. Kapitel 19

Als Helios erwachte, war er versucht, alles als Traum abzutun und zu glauben, dass sie erst wandern gehen würden. Es war einfach so unwirklich gewesen, wenn er nicht diese packende Angst gefühlt hatte, wäre es tatsächlich als Alptraum durchgegangen. Was noch zusätzlich bestätigte, dass er nicht geträumt hatte, dass sein Kopf ihm nicht etwas vorgespielt hatte, war das zusammengefaltete Blatt auf seinem Nachtkästchen mit seinem Namen darauf.  
Nach kurzem Zögern griff er danach und entfaltete es, um die in Carlisles Schrift verfasste Nachricht zu lesen. Eine Bitte, bald wieder zu ihnen nach Hause zu kommen, damit sie alle in Ruhe darüber sprechen konnten. Er musste nicht lange überlegen bevor er nach seinem Handy griff und den Mann bat, ihn noch an diesem Tag abzuholen. Denn neben seiner Neugierde kam noch ein zweites Gefühl: Ärger. Er war immer noch sauer darüber, so angelogen worden zu sein und jetzt merkte er, wie oft das schon vorgekommen war. Da würde er ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Carlisle reden müssen.

Es hatte nicht viel gebraucht, um Jaime davon zu überzeugen, dass alles nur ein Alptraum gewesen war und sie nur deshalb hier waren, weil es in der Nacht doch zu kalt geworden war. Genau diese Erklärung hatte er auch seinem Vater gegeben, als der in die Küche gestolpert und gefragt hatte, warum sie schon wieder zurück waren. Helios nutzte diesen Moment, um Dick darüber zu informieren, dass er heute wieder lernen gehen würde, was dieser nur mit einem Grunzen zur Kenntnis nahm.  
Jaime war sofort freudig auf den Vorschlag angesprungen, den Tag bei ein paar Freunden zu verbringen und nach einem kurzen Telefonat war der kleine Junge schon untergebracht. Helen, eine gute Freundin ihrer Mutter, lebte nur ein paar Häuser die Straße runter und hatte selbst zwei Kinder in Jaimes Alter, mit denen er sich wunderbar verstand. Und sie liebte die Jungs wie ihre eigenen Söhne, sodass sie ziemlich oft zum Sonntagsessen eingeladen wurden. Sie war eine große, sehr verlässliche Hilfe.

Noch während er seinen Bruder zum Haus seiner Freunde brachte, schrieb er Carlisle eine SMS, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass der Mann nun jederzeit vorbeikommen und ihn abholen könnte. Der Junge war gerade zehn Minuten zurück zu Hause gewesen, als sein Klingelton das Eintreffen einer SMS verkündete, höchstwahrscheinlich eine Antwort seines Freunds. Bei einem Blick darauf stellte sich heraus, dass er tatsächlich schon abgeholt wurde.  
Also schnappte er sich Handy und Schlüssel und verließ das Haus, um schweigend in den Wagen des Blonden einzusteigen. Dieser musterte ihn einen Moment, eindeutig auf etwas wartend, und fuhr los, als keine Reaktion kam.  
Die ganze Fahrt über war Helios angespannt und spielte mit seinen Fingern, zumindest bis Carlisle hinübergriff und seine Hand nahm. So nervös wie er war konnte der Junge nicht anders, als die kühlen Finger fest zu drücken. Dass der Ältere dabei nicht das Gesicht verzog heiß entweder, dass er schwächer war, als er glaubte, oder dass es ihn nicht störte.

Sie waren noch nicht ganz angekommen, als Carlisle murmelte: „Sie werden bald alles hören, was wir sagen. Also wenn du nicht willst, dass sie etwas hören, sag es besser jetzt.“ Ein Teil von ihm war erschrocken über den Fakt, dass die Cullens anscheinend ein so gutes Gehör hatten, doch dann musste er nicht lange überlegen, bis er meinte: „Du steckst für deine Lügen in ordentlichen Schwierigkeiten und wir werden auf jeden Fall noch darüber reden.“ Dann hob er die Hand des Mannes an seine Lippen und drückte einen Kuss darauf. „Aber ich hab dich immer noch wahnsinnig gern.“  
Ein Lächeln zierte das Gesicht des Blonden und er nickte, bevor er murmelte: „Das haben sie jetzt schon gehört.“ Ein gequältes Stöhnen entkam Helios, was mit einem leisen Lachen beantwortet wurde und kurz darauf standen sie schon in der Einfahrt. Sie blieben erst noch sitzen, wohl um dem Menschen noch Zeit zu geben, sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen und nachdem er ein letztes Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, flüsterte er: „Dann stellen wir uns mal einem Haufen Vampire. Das wird definitiv lustig.“

Die Tür stand schon offen und sie konnten direkt ins Haus marschieren, wo alle Cullens schön aufgereiht bei der Couch warteten. Minus Carlisle natürlich, der stand direkt neben ihm. Esme lächelte ihn von ihrem Platz entschuldigend an, ihr Ausdruck eindeutig unsicher, was den Jungen etwas verwunderte. Auch Alice, die neben ihrer Mutter – stimmte das dann überhaupt? – saß, wirkte angespannt. Jasper hatte die Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt, Edward und Bella standen hinter der Sitzgelegenheit, bei ihnen Renesmee. Emmett grinste ihn von der Seite an, neben ihm Rosalie mit verschränkten Armen. Das war ja so kein bisschen einschüchternd.  
Was ihn allerdings ziemlich überraschte, waren Jacob und Seth, die sich auf der anderen Seite, neben Bella, postiert hatten und er blickte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Dann ließ er seine Augen nochmal über die Versammelten wandern, bevor er schnaubte. „Wenn ihr darauf wartet, dass ich anfange, könnt ihr warten bis _ich_  grau bin.“

Das schien die Stimmung ein wenig zu lockern, zumindest wurde Esmes Lächeln sanfter und Seth kicherte leise. Dann erhob sich Alice, lief auf ihre elegante, fast tanzende Art auf ihn zu und nahm Helios in den Arm. „Es ist so gut, dass wir uns vor dir nicht mehr verstellen müssen“, meinte sie fröhlich und ließ ihn wieder los. „Glaub mir, manchmal war das für einige von uns ganz schön schwer.“ Dabei wanderte ihr Blick zu Emmett, der nur noch breiter grinste. „Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn er mir so viele Möglichkeiten liefert, ihn aufzuziehen?“, fragte der junge Mann und Helios hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, jetzt eigentlich Rot werden zu müssen. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum.  
„Gut…“, murmelte er und verlagerte etwas unruhig sein Gewicht, sodass er sich fast an Carlisle lehnte. „Das typische ‚Sag niemandem ein Wort davon‘ ist ziemlich logisch. Muss ich auf noch etwas achten?“ Alice legte den Kopf schief, wohl überlegend, bevor sie frustriert seufzte. „Kann ich dir nicht sagen“, grummelte sie und verwirrte den Schwarzhaarigen noch zusätzlich.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck musste ziemlich deutlich gewesen sein, denn Esme sprang ein und erklärte: „Alice kann die Zukunft voraussehen, natürlich nur eine der vielen Möglichkeiten, die eintreten könnten. Immerhin wird das, was morgen passiert, von vielen Entscheidungen beeinflusst. Nur bei dir… ist es ihr nicht möglich. Was bisher bei keinem Menschen vorgekommen ist. Deshalb wissen wir nicht, ob wir auf etwas achten müssen oder nicht.“  
Langsam nickte er, die Stirn gerunzelt und fragte dann nach einigem überlegen: „Du hast explizit gesagt, dass Alice die Zukunft sehen kann… Also kann das sonst niemand?“ Dieses Mal war es Edward, der antwortete und den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Fähigkeiten sind selten und es gibt jede nur einmal. Natürlich ähneln sich manche sehr stark, aber sie funktionieren doch ein wenig anders. Ich, zum Beispiel, kann Gedanken lesen. Jasper kann die Gefühle von jemandem beeinflussen, Bella ist ein Schutzschild gegen psychische Fähigkeiten und Renesmee kann anderen zeigen, was sie denkt.“

Irgendwie brachte das Helios‘ Kopf zum Schwirren, während gleichzeitig das Blut in seine Wangen schoss. Wenn Edward Gedanken lesen konnte, konnte er sich gleich von der nächsten Klippe werfen. Denn was er in Carlisles Gegenwart dachte, war oft alles andere als jugendfrei und dementsprechend peinlich, wenn jemand anders davon erfuhr.  
Der nächste Satz brachte ihn allerdings dazu, auf dem Absatz kehrt machen zu wollen und die Cullens auf ewig zu vergessen. „Und wir vermuten, dass du ebenfalls eine Fähigkeit besitzt. Denn keine der unseren funktioniert bei dir. Im Gegenteil, wenn ich versuche, deine Gedanken zu lesen führt das bei mir zu Kopfschmerzen. Und das ist alles andere als normal.“ Kurz blinzelte Helios, schloss dann die Augen, atmete durch und murmelte: „Das war’s, jetzt hab ich endgültig den Verstand verloren.“


	21. Kapitel 20

Ein wenig besorgt blickte Carlisle in das Gesicht des Jungen, er war etwas blass, starrte wortlos auf die Tischplatte vor sich und spielte mit dem Wasserglas in seiner Hand. Seine Reaktion war vollkommen menschlich gewesen und der Blonde hatte beschlossen, ihm den Rest in Ruhe zu erklären und ihn nicht mit der ganzen Familie zu überfallen.  
Dafür hatte er Helios in sein Arbeitszimmer gebracht und saß nun neben ihm, während er ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. „Ich weiß, dass das hier echt ist, aber es… ist unglaublich schwer zu glauben“, murmelte der Junge, seine ersten Worte seit zehn Minuten und blickte auf. „Können wir vielleicht wo hin gehen, wo nicht jeder im Haus uns hören kann?“  
„Ich weiß, dass alles etwas viel ist. Aber es war besser, dir alles zu erzählen, als dich im Unklaren zu lassen“, meinte Carlisle und beugte sich hinüber, um dem Kleineren einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe zu drücken. Er war etwas überrascht, dass Helios zurückzuckte, zumindest bis die Erklärung kam. „Nicht, die können das alle hören“, wisperte er und eine entzückende Röte breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus. Der Blonde lachte leisen und vergrub seine Hand in den Haaren des Menschen, um ihn in einen richtigen Kuss zu ziehen. „Das können sie schon lange“, flüsterte er lächelnd zurück und setzte sich wieder auf. „Mit mehreren erwachsenen Kindern hört man einiges und lernt auch, bewusst wegzuhören.“  
Mit einem Stöhnen vergrub Helios das Gesicht in seinen Händen und murmelte: „Das wollte ich jetzt wirklich nicht wissen! Hat man hier denn jemals etwas Privatsphäre?“ Plötzlich riss er den Kopf hoch und starrte Carlisle mit riesigen Augen an. „Oh Gott… ich war bei euch auf der Toilette!“  
Nun konnte sogar er hören, wie Emmett im Erdgeschoss in schallendes Lachen ausbrach und erneut verbarg er stöhnend das Gesicht. Der Blonde selbst lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirklich, manchmal ist es wirklich schwer zu glauben, dass er einhundert Jahre sein soll und nicht noch ein Teenager ist. Zum Glück weiß ich, dass sich der Junge auch erwachsen verhalten kann, wenn es sein muss.“

Das brachte Helios endlich dazu, an etwas anderes als die vermutlich lauschenden Vampire zu denken und er legte den Kopf schief. „Sie sind wirklich deine Kinder, nicht? Das ist nicht nur eine Geschichte für die Öffentlichkeit wie die Ehe mit Esme, hab ich recht?“ Der Blonde nickte nur als Antwort und mehr brauchte es auch nicht. Sie waren eine Familie und auch wenn Carlisle und Esme keine romantische Beziehung hatten, waren sie trotzdem die Eltern der Anderen. Punkt.  
Was ihm dann auch noch in den Sinn kam, ließ den Menschen die Stirn runzeln und er fragte: „Sag mal… was haben Jacob und Seth heute hier gemacht? Die paar Mal, die ich mit Seth unterwegs war, hat er sich ganz anders verhalten als jeder von euch, er ist also kein Vampir, oder?“ Der Mann hörte, wie im Erdgeschoss jemand schnaubte und sah kurz etwas verärgert aus, bevor er meinte: „Es wäre sehr freundlich, wenn ihr langsam aufhören könnten, uns ständig zuzuhören. Auch wenn es sicherlich interessant ist.“ Und erneut landete das Gesicht des Jungen mit einem Stöhnen in seinen Händen.  
Dann wandte er sich wieder Helios zu und meinte freundlicher: „Nein, sind sie nicht. Aber ich denke, das solltest du mit ihnen selbst besprechen.“ Damit musterte er den Jungen kurz und wirkte weit zufriedener. „Gut, deine Gesichtsfarbe ist wieder normal. Ich war wirklich besorgt, dass dir das alles zu viel geworden ist und dein Kreislauf zusammenbricht.“ Mit einer eindeutigen, wenn auch wortlosen Aufforderung schob Carlisle das Glas näher zum Jüngeren und der verdrehte die Augen, schmunzelte und murmelte „Ja, Dr. Cullen“ bevor er das Wasser leertrank. Der Vampir verkniff es sich, bei dem mehrstimmigen Kichern vom Erdgeschoss die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Du scheinst wirklich wieder vollkommen erholt zu sein, wenn du wieder so… ungehemmt sein kannst“, meinte er stattdessen mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und selbst einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Willst du etwa damit sagen, dass ich frech bin? Ich? Niemals!“, grinste Helios, was dem Mann ein kleines Lachen entlockte. „Natürlich nicht, was dachte ich nur?“ Schnell beugte er sich vor, um den Jungen wieder zu küssen und war ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst, als er die Röte auf dessen Wangen erblickte.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich dich wieder nach Hause bringen“, murmelte der Blonde, was der Andere mit heftigem Kopfschütteln beantwortete. „Vergiss es. Wir zwei müssen noch über etwas anderes reden, und zwar nicht hier“, verlangte Helios mit strengem Blick, den er wohl durch jahrelange Übung mit seinem Bruder perfektioniert hatte.  
Trotzdem war es unglaublich süß, dass er einen vierhundert Jahre alten Vampir so ansah und Carlisle konnte nicht anders, als ihm sanft durch die Haare zu streichen. „In Ordnung. Aber dann möchte ich dir etwas zeigen.“ Schnell nahm er die Hand des Menschen in seine und zog ihn auf, um mit ihm – die Blicke der Anderen und Emmetts Pfeifen ignorierend – vor die Haustür zu treten.  
Dort ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, Helios hochzuheben, ein Arm unter seinen Beinen und einen um seinen Rücken geschlungen. Natürlich quietschte dieser protestierend auf und sah ihn entrüstet an. „Lass mich sofort wieder runter!“, rief er verlegen und klammerte sich gleichzeitig Halt suchend an das Hemd des Mannes. Grinsend gab er dem Kleinen einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte. Weit schneller als für Menschen möglich.

Es wäre etwas einfacher gewesen, wenn er Helios auf seinen Rücken genommen hätte, doch er hatte unbedingt das Gesicht des Jungen sehen wollen. Nur das dieser sein Gesicht in der Brust des Vampirs verbarg und anscheinend nicht vorhatte, das zu ändern. Der Wind zerrte an ihrer Kleidung und ihren Haaren, doch der Weg war nicht so weit, um sich Sorgen um seinen menschlichen Geliebten zu machen. Allerdings sollte er das nächste Mal vielleicht eine Jacke um den Jüngeren wickeln, um dem kühlen Luftzug vorzubeugen.  
Sie waren an einer von Carlisles Lieblingsstellen angekommen, eine kleine Bucht des Flusses, in der das Wasser fast stand. Es gab gerade genug Strömung, damit kein fauler Geruch entstand. Um sie herum erhoben sich immer noch die Bäume und schützten sie vor Blicken, zumindest vor denen von Menschen.  
Helios hatte es gewagt, seinen Kopf zu heben, als sie stehen geblieben waren und starrte nun auf das Bild, dass sich ihnen bot. „Wow, das ist wunderschön“, flüsterte er ehrfürchtig und vergaß sogar, dass er sich darüber beschweren wollte, wie ein Mädchen getragen worden zu sein.

„Hier sollten wir in Ruhe sprechen können“, meinte Carlisle und setzte den Jungen vorsichtig wieder ab, der zuerst noch einen Moment die Umgebung bewunderte und sich dann zum Vampir umdrehte. „Ich kann mir zwar denken, dass deine Lüge letztens mit dem Fakt zu tun hat, dass du ein Vampir bist, aber mach das nochmal und wir haben ein ordentliches Problem. Selbst dann, wenn du aus irgendeinem Grund meinst, das zu meinem Schutz tun zu müssen, erlaube ich keine Lügen. Und dazu tendieren leider alle Erwachsenen in meiner Umgebung“, grummelte er und schnaubte kurz.  
„Wieso hast du eigentlich gelogen? Dass ihr Tagsüber nicht raus könnt ist eindeutig Mist, aber direktes Sonnenlicht ist ein Problem?“ Sanft schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf und lächelte. „Nein, es ist nur… es wäre ziemlich auffällig, dass wir keine Menschen sind, sollten wir ins Sonnenlicht geraten“, erklärte er und hoffte, dass es damit gut war, doch Helios sah ihn abwartend an und mit einem Seufzen knickte Carlisle ein. „Wir… man könnte sagen, wir glitzern.“  
Kurz kam keine Reaktion, dann biss sich der Junge auf die Lippen und für den Vampir war es eindeutig klar, dass er sein Bestes gab, um nicht lauthals loszulachen. Er konnte es ja auch irgendwie verstehen. Die Monster, von denen man in Gruselgeschichten hörte, existierten wirklich. Und glitzerten. Natürlich hing das mit ihren verhärteten Zellen zusammen, dennoch war es ein wenig unglücklich.

Sobald sich Helios beruhigt hatte, nickte er und meinte grinsend: „Das würde ich gerne mal sehen.“ „Wirst du sicherlich, keine Sorge.“ Langsam trat der Blonde auf den Jüngeren zu, nahm seine Hand und küsste sie sanft. „Und ich verspreche, dich nie wieder anzulügen. Verzeih mir bitte. Aber es war notwendig, um uns und dich zu schützen.“  
Hätte er den letzten Satz nicht gehört, wäre der Schwarzhaarige wohl zu einem verliebten Schulmädchen geworden, doch so runzelte er die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit, zu meinem Schutz? Dass ihr euer Geheimnis bewahren wollt, ist klar, aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?“  
Eigentlich hatte Carlisle noch nicht so bald davon reden wollen, doch jetzt schien es unausweichlich und vorsichtig zog er den Jungen zu einem der Felsen, die die Bucht umgaben, und setzte sich mit ihm nieder.

„Es gibt Vampire, die sich dem Schutz unserer Art verschrieben haben. Sie sehen sich als unsere Anführer und sie haben sich einen Ruf aufgebaut, der den Rest von uns zwingt, uns ihren Regeln zu beugen. Vor allem, da die meisten tatsächlich zum Schutz unsere ganzen Gesellschaft dienen. Sie heißen Volturi, ihre Anführer sind Aro, Caius und Marcus. Du hast sie tatsächlich schon gesehen, auf dem Gemälde in dem Museum. Ich war zu der Zeit bei ihnen, deshalb bin auch ich darauf.  
Jedenfalls ist eine dieser Regeln, unser Wesen vor Menschen zu verbergen, und glaub mir, das war früher nicht für jeden selbstverständlich. Erst, als sie ihre Wachen geschickt haben, um all jene zu bestrafen, die gegen ihre Gesetz verstießen, wurden sie eingehalten. Und dadurch, dass du jetzt von uns weißt, haben wir eben dieses gebrochen.“  
Dem Menschen wurde schlecht bei der Erklärung und sein Gesicht war noch blasser als zuvor, während er leise fragte: „Was… was folgt darauf für eine Strafe?“ Der Blick in den Augen des Älteren verhieß nichts Gutes und seine Angst bestätigte sich mit dessen Worten: „Der Mensch muss zum Schweigen gebracht werden. Sei es durch seinen Tod oder… durch eine Verwandlung.  
Solange die Volturi davon nichts bemerken, ist alles in Ordnung, allerdings haben sie auf uns ein besonderes Auge. Unter anderem weil Alice wegen ihrer Fähigkeit wollen und aufgrund eines Konflikts, der durch Renesmee ausgelöst wurde. Sie nutzen jeden Grund, um uns anzuklagen, auch wenn wir sie jedes Mal vom Gegenteil überzeugen können. Was ihren Wunsch, uns loszuwerden, natürlich verstärkt.  
Bella wäre von ihnen beinahe getötet worden. Alice konnte das nur dadurch verhindern, dass sie eine Vision von ihr als Vampirin hatte. Aber nachdem sie dich nicht sehen kann…“ Kurz schwieg Carlisle, bevor er seufzte. „Deshalb wollte ich verhindern, dass du etwas rausfindest, aber da habe ich deine Neugierde und deinen Verstand unterschätzt“, meinte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden nicht zulassen, dass sie von dir erfahren.“  
Helios nickte kurz und lehnte sich dann an die Schulter des Vampirs, bevor er den Kopf hob und ihn küsste. „Aber hey, ich wusste, dass es mit einem weitaus älteren Mann kompliziert wird. Du hast mich sogar davor gewarnt“, sagte er grinsend und lockerte so etwas die Stimmung, was genau sein Ziel gewesen war.


	22. Kapitel 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also... es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich kurz sagen möchte:  
> 1\. Dieses Kapitel ist der Grund für die Warnung, wer also ein Problem mit der Beschreibung elterlicher Gewalt hat, sollte die ersten paar Absätze besser überspringen. (Es gibt eine Markierung)  
> 2\. Ich versuche, die Kapitel etwas länger zu schreiben. Noch habe ich einige schon fertig als Vorsprung, aber es könnte passieren, dass ich dadurch mal anstehe. Natürlich werde ich euch rechtzeitig Bescheid sagen.  
> Und um euch zu beruhigen: Die Geschichte wird auf keinen Fall abgebrochen! Das Ende ist sogar schon fast fertig geschrieben, es fehlen nur noch die Kapitel dazwischen ;) 
> 
> So, und jetzt genießt das Kapitel! 
> 
> Eure Anne Grey
> 
> ###### 

Carlisle hatte ihn kurz nach ihrem Gespräch wieder nach Hause gebracht, auch wenn Helios versucht hatte, das zu verhindern. Er wollte nicht schon so früh zurück, doch er musste zugeben, dass er, sobald er in sein Bett gefallen war, die Erschöpfung der letzten Tage so richtig fühlte. Die Wut über die Lüge, die Angst beim Auftauchen der fremden Vampire, die Aufregung der Erklärung. Es war so vieles passiert, dass es wohl ein Wunder war, dass sein Körper nicht irgendwann gesagt hatte, dass er nicht mehr wollte und einfach zusammengeklappt war.  
Aber dafür war er jetzt sehr nah daran, einfach einzuschlafen und vermutlich bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht mehr aufzuwachen. Nur ging das natürlich nicht, denn Jaime und Dick würden etwas essen wollen, aber er konnte sich zumindest ein wenig ausruhen.  
Dachte er zumindest, denn er hatte das Gefühl, kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen wurde auch schon die Tür zu seinem Zimmer mit so einer Wucht aufgestoßen, dass sie an die Wand knallte. Kurz darauf hatte sich eine Hand in seine Haare gekrallt und zog ihn daran hoch.  
„Du faules Stück! Liegst hier rum und pennst einfach!“, schimpfte Dick und schmiss ihn auf den Boden. Dort hatte Helios gerade genug Zeit, um seinen Kopf schützend zwischen die Arme zu nehmen, als der erste Tritt seinen Bauch traf. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei wollte aus seiner Kehle schlüpfen, doch er biss ihn zurück. Über die Jahre hatte er gelernt, dass sowas seinen Vater nur noch wütender machte. Genauso wie jeder Versuch, sich zu verteidigen, sei es verbal oder physisch, also tat er alles, um den Mund zu halten.

Einige weitere Tritte trafen ihn, einer so fest, dass er etwas herum rollte und schließlich am Rücken liegen blieb. Genau das nutzte sein tobender Vater aus und als letztes stieg er mit seinem gesamten Gewicht, sogar mit ganzer Kraft, auf den rechten Arm des Jungen. Dieses Mal konnte er seinen Schrei nicht zurückhalten und Helios krümmte sich wieder zusammen, was seinem Oberkörper keinen Gefallen tat.  
Dick schnaubte angewidert bei dem schmerzerfüllten Wimmern seines Sohnes, während er einen Schluck seines Biers nahm, dass dem Kleineren erst jetzt auffiel. „Hör auf zu heulen“, spie er nur und verließ dann das Zimmer. „Und mach mir gefälligst was zu essen!“

  
_~*~ Safe to read ~*~_  
  


Ein Husten schüttelte seinen geschundenen Körper und zu seinem Schrecken breitete sich ein metallischer Geschmack auf seiner Zunge aus, dann sah er die Tropfen Blut am Boden. Das war bisher nur einmal passiert und hatte üble Folgen gehabt. Sein vor Pein trüber Verstand lieferte ihm nur eine Idee: er musste Carlisle anrufen. Der Mann würde ihm helfen können, wenn er nur zu seinem Handy kommen konnte. Unter Qualen stand er auf, durch die ständigen Verletzungen hatte er schon einige Techniken entwickelt, wie er sowas bewerkstelligte und schleppte sich zu seinem Nachtkästchen.  
Es war schwierig, mit seinem zittrigen, linken Arm das Handy ordentlich zu bedienen und er betete, dass sein Freund abhob. Dabei hatte er wohl vergessen, dass es sich um einen Vampir handelte. Einem Vampir, der für ihn einen bestimmten Klingelton eingestellt hatte und das erste Klingeln war noch nicht ganz vorbei, als er die Stimme des Blonden hörte.  
„Carlisle, ich muss ins Krankenhaus. Ich bin in meinem Zimmer… Dad… er hat..“, wisperte der Junge, die Worte des Anderen völlig ignorierend und selbst erschrocken darüber, wie schwach seine Stimme und wie rasselnd sein Atem war. „Ich komme sofort. Bleib, wo du bist.“ Danach war das Gespräch schon wieder vorbei und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sein Fenster auf einmal von außen geöffnet wurde und sein Vampir hereinschlüpfte. Dass sie eigentlich im ersten Stock waren, schien diesen nicht zu interessieren.

Carlisle starrte ihn einen Moment erschrocken an, bevor er im nächsten Augenblick Helios äußerst vorsichtig in seine Arme zog. Trotzdem holte der Junge zischend Luft, was ein schmerzendes Stechen in seinem ganzen Brustkorb auslöste und zu heftigem, rasselndem Husten führte. „Deine Lunge ist verletzt“, murmelte der Mann und stieg gleichzeitig so erschütterungsfrei wie möglich aus dem Fenster. „Wir sind sofort im Krankenhaus, du musst in den OP“, erklärte er seinem Menschen und im nächsten Moment lief er schon los.  
Sie waren weit schneller angekommen, als Helios erwartet hatte, vielleicht war er dazwischen auch kurz ohnmächtig geworden. Doch er war auf jeden Fall wieder wach, als Carlisle in die Notaufnahme rannte, wieder in menschlichem Tempo, und rief: „Bereitet einen OP-Saal vor, es besteht der Verdacht auf Pneumothorax. Zusätzlich blutet die punktierte Lunge in den Brustkorb, er verliert bald das Bewusstsein. Es können weitere innere Verletzungen bestehen, die durch heftiges Trauma hervorgerufen wurden.“  
Er hatte noch nicht einmal fertig gesprochen, da war schon eine Trage zu ihm gerollt worden und kurz darauf verkündete ein konstantes Piepen, dass ein mobiler Monitor angeschlossen worden war. Nicht, dass er das Gerät gebraucht hatte, immerhin wusste er auch so, dass der Herzschlag des Schwarzhaarigen konstant, aber schwach war, nur die Menschen um sie herum wussten das natürlich nicht.  
 Die trüben, jedoch offenen Augen zeigten, dass der Junge noch nicht ganz das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, wir machen das schon“, flüsterte der Blonde und verlangte dann nach Schmerzmitteln, um es dem Jungen etwas leichter zu machen.

Jeder Mensch in seiner Lage hätte wohl heftig gezittert, egal wie geübt er war, doch Carlisle war immerhin kein Sterblicher und konnte dadurch den Venenzugang ohne Probleme legen. Kurz darauf war ein Tropf mit Schmerzmittel versetzter Kochsalzlösung angeschlossen und der Junge wurde in den Operationssaal gebracht.  
Es hatte nicht viel Überredungskunst gebraucht, damit er den Eingriff selbst durchführen durfte. Wenn es anders gewesen wäre, wäre Carlisle wohl durchgedreht. Ein Mensch konnte einfach nicht so effizient und genau arbeiten wie er, konnte weniger sehen und war im Allgemeinen nicht geeignet, seinen Liebsten zu operierten.  
Schon gar nicht, wenn das Risiko bestand, dass Helios währenddessen aufgrund der verletzten Lunge erstickte oder eine Blutung übersehen wurde, die ihm das Leben kostete. Auch wenn er weit ruhiger war als jeder normale Arzt, musste er dennoch kurz durchatmen, bevor er den OP betrat, um den Menschen wieder zusammenzuflicken.

Es war unglaublich frustrierend, zumindest den Schein wahren zu müssen, denn so konnte er die Verletzungen nicht so schnell schließen wie er wollte. Der Vampir ging gerade so an die Grenze des Menschenmöglichen, arbeitete gezielt und entdeckte am Schluss keine Blutung mehr. Und wenn er keine fand, gab es keine.  
Er hatte kaum gemerkt, dass sie schon eine Stunde operierten, was für so einen Vorfall ziemlich schnell war, doch er konnte seine Schnelligkeit auf das Adrenalin schieben. Jetzt war Carlisle einfach nur froh, dass alles ohne Probleme über die Bühne gegangen war und Helios auf der Intensivstation lag, wo er sich erholen konnte.  
Jetzt galt es nur noch, für Jaime einen sicheren Ort zu finden, denn sein Bruder konnte ihn gerade nicht beschützen. Und vielleicht stattete er dabei dem Vater der Jungs einen Besuch ab und erklärte ihm, wie man mit seinen Kindern umging.

 

Erst dachte Helios, dass ihn sein Wecker aus dem Schlaf holte, doch je wacher sein Bewusstsein wurde, desto klarer wurde, was da eigentlich piepte. Er hatte es schon ein paar Mal gehört, einmal schon bei sich selbst und langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Sein Vater war betrunken gewesen. Er hatte einen erneuten Wutanfall gehabt, nur dieses Mal war er weiter gegangen als sonst. Vermutlich wäre es böse ausgegangen, wenn er nicht so schnell ins Krankenhaus gekommen wäre. Er musste sich dringend bei Carlisle bedanken.  
Da er gerade bei dem Vampir war, wo war dieser? Langsam versuchte der Junge seine Augen zu öffnen und das funktionierte überraschend gut, wenn man bedachte, wie viele Schmerzmittel sich wohl in seinen Venen befanden. Zuerst sah er natürlich nur die gegenüberliegende Wand, Krankenhausbetten waren praktisch nie völlig waagrecht, doch dann wurde seine Hand sanft gedrückt und nachdem er den Kopf gedreht hatte, blickte er in das besorgt lächelnde Gesicht seines Geliebten.

„Hey…“, murmelte er leise und seufzte tief, was ein schmerzhaftes Pochen in seinem Brustkorb auslöste. „Hey“, antwortete Carlisle und drückte den Knopf neben seinem Bett, um die Schwester zu rufen. „Du solltest versuchen, eher flach zu atmen. Wir haben zwar eine hohe Dosis der Schmerzmittel eingestellt, aber nur weil du es nicht spürst heißt das nicht, dass es nicht trotzdem schädlich für deinen Körper ist.“  
Der Junge nickte, doch bevor er die Fragen, die seine Gedanken beherrschten, stellen konnte, ging schon die Tür auf und eine Schwester kam herein. Als sie sah, dass Helios die Augen offen hatte, lächelte sie freundlich und trat auf ihn zu. „Mr. Hardy. Es ist gut zu sehen, dass Sie aufgewacht und sich dessen Bewusst sind. Immerhin haben Sie nun fast zwei Tage geschlafen, mit minimalen Unterbrechungen.“ Der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck des Schwarzhaarigen sagte ihr, was sie vermutet hatte. „Natürlich können Sie sich nicht daran erinnern, dafür war Ihr Körper noch zu mitgenommen.“ Dann kontrollierte sie kurz den Tropf und nahm das Klemmbrett, das an seinem Bettende hing.  
„Ich hole kurz den diensthabenden Arzt“, meinte sie, wurde aber von Carlisle unterbrochen. „Das übernehme ich schon, danke, Kelly.“ Lächelnd nahm er ihr das Klemmbrett ab und wartete, bis sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, bevor er mit dem Notieren anfing. „Gut, dein Herzschlag ist normal, deine Atmung hat sich verbessert und es gibt keine Anzeichen dafür, dass sich eine Blutung wieder geöffnet hat“, murmelte der Arzt, was Helios mit einem Schnauben kommentierte.  
„Wie praktisch, dass du das alles hörst. Erinnere mich daran, mein Zimmer schalldicht zu machen, sonst kann ich mir nie wieder einen runterholen“, grummelte er, was den Blonden nicht einmal dazu brachte, aufzusehen. „Deine Schmerzen scheinen auch erträglich zu sein, wenn du wieder solche Kommentare von dir geben kannst. Vielleicht können wir dann die Zufuhr ein wenig reduzieren.“  
Dann stand er auf, schob die Decke zur Seite und war kurz davor, das Krankenhaushemd hochzuschieben, als sich eine Hand auf eine der Seinen legte. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah er Helios an, dessen Gesicht trotz der bisherigen Blässe nun rot glühte. Und ihm wurde klar, was im Kopf des Jungen vorging.

Mit einem leisen Lachen beugte er sich vor und küsste den Schwarzhaarigen auf die Stirn, bevor er murmelte: „Ich muss mir deine Naht ansehen und überprüfen, ob deine Rippen noch in der richtigen Position sind. Und du weißt, dass ich schon viele Menschen nackt gesehen habe.“  
„Aber mich nicht und ehrlich gesagt wäre es mir lieber, wenn das erste Mal nicht in einem Krankenhaus wäre“, meinte der Jüngere verlegen und sah ihn bittend an. „Helios, jetzt gerade bin ich dein Arzt und nicht dein Partner, also lass mich meine Arbeit machen, ja?“  
Nun war der Blick in den grauen Augen etwas verärgert und der Mensch grummelte schmollend: „Wenn du gerade mein Arzt bist, wieso hat Kelly dann gemeint, sie holt den diensthabenden Arzt? Wenn du nicht im Dienst bist, bist du nicht mein Arzt.“ Es schien, als wäre dem Jungen jedes Mittel recht, um vor dem Älteren nicht nackt sein zu müssen, was irgendwie ganz niedlich war.  
Nur war Carlisle sicherlich genauso stur wie sein kleiner Geliebter, und weitaus trickreicher, deshalb küsste er Helios erneut, nur dieses Mal auf die Lippen. Und er hatte auch kein schlechtes Gewissen, den Kuss etwas intensiver werden zu lassen, denn dadurch war der Schwarzhaarige kurz genug abgelenkt, damit er schließlich das Nachthemd hochziehen konnte.

„Das war gemein“, schmollte der Jüngere, immer noch gerötet im Gesicht, doch jetzt wohl wegen der Mischung aus dem Kuss und seiner Verlegenheit. Carlisle schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, bevor er sich die große Naht auf der Brust seines Patienten ansah. Vorsichtig tastete er die Ränder mit seinen Fingern ab und ließ sie dann ohne für Menschen spürbaren Druck über die gebrochenen Rippen wandern. „Gut, es sieht so aus, als ob alles in Ordnung ist. Dann steht deiner Heilung nichts im Weg“, meinte der Blonde, zog erst das Hemd wieder nach unten und dann die Decke hoch.  
„Kannst du mir dann jetzt sagen, was mit Jaime ist? Wenn ich seit zwei Tagen hier bin, muss er schon längst gemerkt haben, dass ich nicht da bin. Ist er etwa allein mit unserem Vater bei uns Zuhause?“ Der beinahe angstvolle Ton ließ sein Herz verkrampfen und vorsichtig strich Carlisle mit seinen Fingern durch die schwarzen Strähnen. „Keine Sorge, ich habe mich um alles gekümmert“, sagte er sanft. Doch was dieses ‚Alles‘ war würde er noch nicht sagen, denn sonst gäbe es ziemlich sicher einen gewaltigen Aufstand.

Helios war einfach noch nicht gesund genug, um zu erfahren, dass er die Jugendbehörde eingeschalten hatte, die ziemlich dankbar gewesen war, die ganzen Vorfälle geschildert zu bekommen. Natürlich hatten sie die Familie schon lange am Radar, doch nachdem die Jungs nie etwas gesagt hatten, hatten sie nicht einfach hingehen und sie mitnehmen können, dafür hatte sich auch ihr Vater bei den Besuchen immer tadellos verhalten.  
Dass sich nun endlich wieder ein Arzt meldete, mit der Bestätigung, dass der jüngere der Brüder mit ihnen reden würde, hatte sie sogar über die Bedingung, dass die Jungs bei ihrem neuen Zuhause mitbestimmen durften, hinwegsehen lassen. Es hatte sicherlich auch geholfen, dass Helios von Gesetzes wegen erwachsen und von allen Seiten als sehr verantwortungsbewusst beschrieben worden war.  
Deshalb war Jaime im Moment bei Helen Parks, der Freundin ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte sich sofort bereit erklärt, ihn aufzunehmen und hätte auch gerne Helios bei sich, wenn dieser nach dem Krankenhaus zu ihr wollte. Doch wohin die Brüder wirklich gehen würden, lag beim Älteren, sobald er in der Lage war, so eine Entscheidung zu treffen.


	23. Kapitel 22

Carlisle hatte die Beamten für eine Woche von Helios fernhalten können und sogar das war beinahe unmöglich gewesen. Doch jetzt waren die Werte des Jungen soweit stabil, dass er wirklich nichts mehr dagegen sagen konnte. Vielleicht hätte er vorher mit ihm darüber reden sollen, jetzt war es allerdings schon zu spät. Und so stand er mit verschränkten Armen hinter den beiden Beamten von der Jugendbehörde, offiziell um darauf zu achten, dass sie seinen Patienten nicht überforderten, und hörte angespannt zu.  
Helios hatte sehr überrascht gewirkt, als sie einfach in sein Krankenzimmer gekommen waren und hatte erst die Frau, dann den Mann und schließlich Carlisle mit großen Augen angesehen. Doch seine Verwirrung war dem Ausdruck von Verrat gewichen, als die Dame freundlich erklärt hatte, dass es sein Arzt gewesen war, der sie informiert hatte.  
Anfangs hatte der Schwarzhaarige kaum etwas gesagt, bis der Mann, Mr. Richards, aus seinen Unterlagen die Aussage seines kleinen Bruders vorgelesen hatte. Erst hatte Helios noch geschwiegen, bevor er angefangen hatte, seinerseits Fragen zu stellen. Erst hatte Mr. Richards versucht, die klassische „Wir stellen die Fragen“-Ansprache zu halten, doch da hatte der Junge nur geschnaubt und erklärt, dass sie ohne seiner Aussage überhaupt nichts tun konnten und er erst reden würde, wenn sie es zuerst taten.

Der Vampir hatte tatsächlich sein Lächeln verbergen müssen, es war so typisch für seinen Geliebten, Erwachsene einfach auflaufen zu lassen, wenn sie es auf die harte Tour versuchten. Das schienen auch die beiden zu merken, denn Mr. Richards seufzte kurz und Mrs. Smith setzte wieder ihr Lächeln auf.  
„Gut, was willst du wissen, Helios?“, fragte sie, was von diesem natürlich sofort zu der ruppigen Antwort „Seit wann dürfen Sie mich duzen?“ führte. Die Frau hatte ziemlich perplex ausgesehen, dann aber wieder gelächelt und genickt. „Natürlich. Verzeihen Sie, Mr. Hardy.“ Das schien den Jungen ein wenig zu beruhigen und er überlegte einen Moment, bevor er fragte: „Wie haben Sie meinen Bruder zum Reden gebracht?“ Erst sah es so aus, als ob sie nicht antworten wollten, deshalb sprang Carlisle ein, um das ganze für alle ein wenig leichter zu machen.  
„Sie haben zugestimmt, dass du aussuchen darfst, wo ihr hinkommt. Immerhin bist du erwachsen. In der Zwischenzeit ist Jaime bei Helen untergebracht, bis du etwas anderes sagst. Aber das hat noch Zeit. Erst musst du gesund werden. Und aussagen, was dein Vater dir angetan hat“, meinte er sanft und Helios sah ihn schweigend an, bevor er nickte. „Aber dann möchte ich, dass du raus gehst.“ Die Aufforderung überraschte und verletzte den Vampir zugleich, doch er würde nichts dazu sagen. Vor allem nicht, nachdem er das Jugendamt ohne Helios‘ Zustimmung informiert hatte.  
„Gut. Sag einfach der Schwester, dass sie mich anpiepen soll, wenn ich gebraucht werde.“ Damit verließ er das Zimmer und marschierte fast bis zum anderen Ende des Krankenhauses. Es war eindeutig, dass der Junge nicht wollte, dass er etwas hörte.

Es war für Helios nicht leicht gewesen, den beiden Fremden alles zu erzählen, doch noch schwerer wäre es gewesen, wenn Carlisle noch hier gewesen wäre. Deshalb betete er, dass der Vampir den Hinweis verstanden und sich so weit entfernt hatte, bis er nichts mehr hören konnte. Und sogar jetzt gab er nicht alles zu Protokoll, die schlimmsten Taten seines Vaters behielt er trotzdem für sich. Das musste wirklich niemand erfahren.  
Bevor er allerdings seine Aussage unterschrieb – warum er das tun musste, wenn es hier nicht um ein Geständnis ging, verstand er nicht ganz – ließ er sich ein Schriftstück mit dem Zugeständnis geben, dass er primär für die Auswahl ihrer Unterkunft zuständig war und sie danach von der Behörde auf ihre Eignung überprüft wurde. So konnte er sicherstellen, dass vor allem Jaime nicht einfach irgendwo hin verfrachtet wurde, sondern bei ihm bekannten Menschen blieb. Ihre Mutter hatte genug Freunde gehabt, die sich auch jetzt liebend um ihre Kinder kümmern würden, so wie Helen.  
Andere Verwandte hatten sie keine, was es wohl leichter gemacht hatte, dieses Abkommen auszuhandeln und auch wenn er sich etwas verraten fühlte, musste er sich bei Carlisle dafür bedanken. Nachdem er ihn etwas schmoren gelassen hatte.

Die Beamten waren noch ein paar Mal zu ihm gekommen, genauso wie Jaime und Helen, sowie Summer, Carolin und Ben, die ihn im Krankenhaus besucht und auf seinen Gips um seinen rechten Arm unterschrieben hatten. Sogar Alice, Seth und Esme hatten ihm in den drei Wochen Aufenthalt Gesellschaft geleistet. Dass allerdings niemand wegen der Frage der Kostendeckung zu ihm gekommen war, ließ ihn stark vermuten, dass ein gewisser blonder Vampir das schon geregelt hatte. Klar wusste er, dass die Cullens vermögend waren, sogar sehr, doch das machte es nicht wirklich besser.  
Er hatte schon ein wirklich schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, als sein alter, fast auseinanderfallender Laptop plötzlich verschwunden gewesen war und an seiner Stelle ein vollkommen Neuer gelegen hatte. Und alles, was Carlisle dazu gesagt hatte, war, dass er froh darüber war, dass er Helios gefiel. Danach hatte der Junge ihn angesprungen und so lange geküsst, bis er keine Luft mehr gehabt hatte. Unter anderen Umständen wäre es wohl zu „Dankeschön“-Sex gekommen.  
Aber eine Krankenhausrechnung, vor allem für drei Wochen Aufenthalt mitsamt Operation, war doch etwas völlig anderes. Und trotzdem würde der Vampir kein Wort davon hören wollen, dass er alles zurückzahlen würde. Dieser Sturkopf.

Nun, nach den drei Wochen, stand er etwas unschlüssig am Ausgang und würde wohl nicht wissen, was er tun sollte, wenn ihm Carlisle nicht gesagt hätte, dass er ihn abholen und mit sich nach Hause nehmen würde. Was ihn so unschlüssig werden ließ war die Frage, ob er tatsächlich in einem Haus voller Vampiren leben wollte. Doch noch weniger wollte er der armen Helen zur Last fallen.  
Vielleicht konnte er Carlisle ja davon überzeugen, ihn zurück nach Hause zu lassen, wenn er wieder ganz gesund war, solange er auf sich aufpasste. Der Mann würde sicherlich verstehen, dass er es einfach nicht ertrug, wenn er wusste, dass ihm jeder bei wirklich allem zuhören konnte. Vermutlich würde er dadurch an blauen Hoden sterben.

Der Junge wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Carlisle auf einmal neben ihm stand und ihn anlächelte. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, schon ein paar deiner Sachen aus deinem Zimmer zu holen. Solltest du noch etwas brauchen, sag es einfach“, meinte er und führte den Schwarzhaarigen zum Parkplatz, genauer gesagt, zu seinem Wagen.  
„Du meinst, außer Ohrstöpseln für alle in dem Haus?“, murrte er leise und sah den Vampir gequält an, als dieser kurz lachte. „Keine Sorge, wir haben Werwölfe und Menschen zu besuch, wir können sehr gut weghören.“ „Das macht es nicht unbedingt leichter!“

 

Esme hatte ihn sofort in die Arme genommen, natürlich überaus vorsichtig, als Helios ins Haus gekommen war und legte die Hände an seine Wangen, während sie ihn musterte. „Liebling, du siehst wirklich blass aus. Bist du dir sicher, dass du schon aus dem Krankenhaus raus darfst?“, fragte sie besorgt und sah zu Carlisle, der lächelnd nickte. „Seine Werte sind stabil, die Brüche heilen wunderbar, es gibt also keinen Grund, ihn weiter dort zu behalten“, erklärte der Arzt und legte einen Arm um die Schultern des Menschen.  
Dieser war nur ein wenig verlegen aufgrund der Situation und war unglaublich erleichtert, als Seth durch die Terassentür hereinkam und zu ihm lief. „Hey Mann!“, rief der Wolf glücklich und sah aus, als ob er den Schwarzhaarigen ebenfalls umarmen wollte, doch da hatte sich Carlisle zwischen sie geschoben und dem Werwolf eine Hand auf die Brust gelegt. „Sein Brustkorb ist noch sehr schmerzempfindlich“, sagte er lediglich, was den Jungen dazu brachte, die Hände abwehrend zu heben und einen Schritt zurück zu treten.  
Verärgert stieß Helios den Vampir in die Seite und murrte: „Eine Umarmung wird mich schon nicht umbringen.“ Der Blick, den sich Esme, Carlisle und Seth dann zuwarfen, sagte allerdings etwas anderes aus. „Okay, was ist?“, fragte er genervt und richtete seine Augen hauptsächlich auf den einzigen Nicht-Vampir. „Naja…“, fing dieser verlegen an, „Der Doc hat schon recht, wenn ich mich freue kann ich schon mal etwas… unvorsichtig werden. Ist leider bei uns so, starke Emotionen und die Kontrolle ist weg.“  
Wenn er es könnte, würde Helios wohl die Arme vor der Brust verschränken, doch sowohl sein Gips als auch sein Brustkorb würden das überaus unangenehm machten, daher fixierte er Seth einfach mit seinem Blick. „Und was heißt ‚bei uns‘? Gibt es vielleicht was, das du mir sagen möchtest? Etwa, dass du nicht ganz so menschlich bist?“, fragte er ruhig und gleichzeitig anklagend, denn so viel hatte er mittlerweile selbst herausgefunden.

Ein unsicheres Grinsen erschien auf den Lippen des anderen Jungen und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, Jacob hat mir erlaubt, es dir zu sagen, also… Wow, das ist schwerer als gedacht…“, meinte er stockend, was den Schwarzhaarigen zum Schnauben brachte. „Jetzt komm auf den Punkt!“, verlangte er und Seth atmete kurz durch, bevor er nickte. „Ich bin ein Werwolf“, sagte er schnell und bevor Helios etwas anderes tun konnte, als ihn anzustarren, sprach er weiter. „Also eigentlich Gestaltwandler, aber wir haben alle die Form eines Wolfes. Jake ist mein Alpha, es gibt noch ein zweites Rudel, aber die kümmern sich nicht um uns, solange wir uns von La Push und ihrem Revier fernhalten. Puh, das war wirklich nicht leicht!“, meinte er schlussendlich und grinste den perplexen Menschen an.  
Dieser schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch, ignorierte seinen schmerzenden Brustkorb und murmelte: „Mein Partner ist ein Vampir, seine Enkeltochter ein Halbvampir und einer meiner besten Freunde ein Werwolf. Großartig.“ Um ihn herum erklang leises Lachen und kurz darauf fühlte er wieder kühle Lippen an seiner Schläfe, bevor Carlisle meinte: „Vielleicht solltest du dich etwas hinlegen. Du brauchst nach wie vor viel Ruhe.“  
Nachdem Helios genickt hatte, hatte er ihm wieder den Arm um die Schultern gelegt und führte ihn nun sanft nach oben, in einen Bereich des Hauses, in dem der Junge noch nie gewesen war. Dabei erklärte er ihm den Lageplan etwas, damit sich der Mensch nicht verlief und plötzlich im falschen Zimmer stand, bis sie im Schlafzimmer des Hausherrn standen.

Es war genauso beeindruckend wie der Rest des Hauses, offen und hell gehalten, während einige Gemälde und Bücherregale die wenigen Wände verdeckten. Das Bett war riesig, weiß, wie die Bücherregale, vor einer schokoladenbraunen Ledercouch stand ein Glastisch, die Wände waren cremefarben gehalten und Helios nicht anders als zu fragen: „Warum genau hast du ein Bett?“ Dabei sah er gespielt misstrauisch zu dem Älteren hoch, der bei seinem Blick einfach lachte.  
„Nicht für das, was du anscheinend denkst. Zumindest nicht nur“, meinte er und zwinkerte dem Jungen zu, was diesen dazu brachte, mit roten Wangen wieder in das Zimmer zu blicken. „Hauptsächlich steht es einfach hier, um normal zu wirken. Stell dir vor, jemand wie Bellas Vater erkundet das Haus und sieht kein einziges Bett. Das wäre doch ziemlich seltsam. Und jetzt hätten wir sowieso eines gebraucht, wir können dich ja nicht wie die Werwölfe auf der Couch schlafen lassen.“  
Langsam trat Helios auf das Bett zu und setzte sich darauf, den Blick immer noch durch das Zimmer gleiten lassend. Dabei entdeckte er einige seiner Sachen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Also bin ich jetzt praktisch in dein Zimmer gezogen?“, fragte er schmunzelnd und sah wieder zu Carlisle, der nun etwas unsicher wirkte. „Entschuldige, ich dachte… Natürlich können wir dich auch wo anders unterbringen.“  
Ein kleines Kichern entkam dem Jungen und er stand auf, um seinen unglaublichen Vampir sanft zu küssen. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es mich stört, oder?“ Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus und der nahm mit seiner gesunden Hand die des Mannes, um ihn mit sich zum Bett zu ziehen. „Glaub mir, wenn in diesem Haus nicht genug Ohren wären, die so einiges mitbekommen würden, würde ich deutlich machen, wie wenig es mich stört.“ Während sie sich setzten, drehte Carlisle sie so, dass Helios auf seinem Schoß saß und blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Das wiederum ließ den Menschen neugierig werden und er legte den Kopf schief.  
„Was überlegst du?“, fragte er und legte seine Hand an die kühle Wange des Vampirs. „Etwas, das dir nicht gefallen wird…“, murmelte dieser und küsste seinen Liebsten sanft, wohl um ihn abzulenken. Dieses Mal fiel der Junge allerdings nicht darauf rein und löste sich, um ihn sanft zu stubsen. „Sag schon.“  
Ein Seufzen entkam dem Blonden und er strich sanft über die Seite des Menschen, die keine gebrochenen Rippen hatte, und zögerte noch einen Moment. „Ich dachte darüber nach, wie es wäre, dich auf diese Art zu berühren. Und dass es leider unmöglich ist“, flüsterte Carlisle, was ihm von seinem Geliebten einen geschockten Blick einbrachte. „Aber… warum?“, fragte er verwirrt und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um den Anderen besser ansehen zu können.  
„Weil… Menschen sind weitaus zerbrechlicher als Vampire. Und du weißt, wie leicht man sich in der Lust verlieren kann, nur kann das in einer Beziehung wie unserer zu ordentlichen Verletzungen führen und ich will dieses Risiko nicht eingehen.“  
Schweigend blickte Helios ihn an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und ihn küsste. „So ein Schwachsinn“, murmelte er leise. „Ich werde dir beweisen, dass wir das sehr wohl machen können, ohne dass du mich verletzt. Gib mir etwas Zeit und ich hab dich soweit!“


	24. Kapitel 23

Es hatte eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis Helios sich im Haus der Vampire wirklich wohl gefühlt hatte. Eigentlich war es nur eine Woche, doch sie hatte sich ewig hingezogen. Seth und Jacob hatten ihm so viel Gesellschaft wie möglich geleistet, wohl um ihm zu zeigen, dass man sich daran gewöhnen konnte, wenn das ganze Haus dabei zuhören konnte, was man im Badezimmer trieb. Oder sonst irgendwo.  
Nach dieser ersten Woche war es tatsächlich leichter gewesen, am Esstisch zu sitzen und die von Esme gekochten Speisen zu essen, und Renesmee hatte sich ein paar Mal zu ihm gesetzt, damit er nicht allein war. Der Junge hatte sich auch an das Mädchen gewöhnt, vor allem da er jetzt wusste, was an ihr so gruselig gewesen war. Ihr unglaublich schnelles Wachstum und ihr viel zu fortgeschrittener Verstand. Aber jetzt unterhielt er sich gern mit ihr, ließ sie seine Schulbücher lesen, während er seine Aufgaben nachholte und diskutierte mit ihr über die Literatur, die sie in der Schule durchnahmen.  
Durch ihre menschliche Seite und ihrer Lebenserfahrung von gerademal zwei Jahren war es leichter, sich mit ihr auf einer Ebene zu sehen. Es war überaus angenehm, neben den Werwölfen noch jemanden zu haben, der kein beinahe allwissender Vampir war.

Etwas, woran er sich auch hatte gewöhnen müssen, war, dass Carlisle sich in der Nacht zu ihm legte. Wenn er noch wach war und sich bewusst an den Mann kuscheln konnte, war es kein Problem, doch einmal war er bereits eingeschlafen, als er unbewusst registrierte, wie sich die Matratze unter zusätzlichem Gewicht bewegte. Sein Unterbewusstsein war dadurch unruhig geworden, was sich auf seinen Schlaf ausgewirkt hatte.  
Der Blonde hatte ihn vermutlich nur beruhigen wollen, als er den Arm um den Jungen gelegt hatte, doch das hatte nur dazu gefühlt, dass dieser mit einem fast schon geschrienen „Nein!“ heftig weggezuckt war. Wäre die Matratze nur ein wenig kleiner gewesen, würde er wohl nun am Boden liegen.  
Helios starrte den Vampir fast schon panisch, sein Herz raste und er zitterte am ganzen Körper, während Carlisle einfach nur dasaß und ihn überrascht ansah. Es hatte ein paar Minuten gedauert, bis sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder beruhigt hatte, bis er wieder verstand, wo er war und er fuhr sich durch die Haare, die an seiner verschwitzten Stirn klebten. Langsam kamen die Schmerzen zurück, seine Rippen protestierten aufgrund der ruckartigen Bewegungen und der Schwarzhaarige holte zischend Luft.

„Entschuldige… ich…“, fing er an, unsicher, was er sagen wollte. Er wollte seinen Liebsten nicht anlügen, doch er konnte auch nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Der Blonde schien seinen inneren Konflikt aus seinem Gesicht ablesen zu können, denn er lächelte und streckte eine Hand nach dem Jungen aus, der diese nahm und sich an die breite Brust ziehen ließ. „Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Im Gegenteil, du musst mir verzeihen, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken“, murmelte der Vampir leise und strich Helios über den Rücken.  
„Ich weiß…“ Nun wirklich völlig beruhigt kuschelte er sich enger an den Älteren und seufzte. „Komm, ich bin müde.“ Damit zog der Schwarzhaarige den Anderen mit sich in eine liegende Position und rutschte herum, bis er auf dessen Brust lag. „Zum Glück kannst du ruhig liegen, wir hätten nämlich ein ordentliches Problem, wenn du zappeln würdest“, meinte der Junge schalkhaft und streckte sich, um seinen Vampir kurz zu küssen. „Gute Nacht.“  
Während der Jüngere wieder einschlief platzierte Carlisle ein paar Küsse auf dessen Haaren, in Gedanken mit der heftigen Reaktion beschäftigt. Es gab nicht viele Gründe, warum man sich so benahm und mit Helios‘ Vorgeschichte von häuslicher Gewalt war es offensichtlich, was sein Geliebter durchgemacht hatte. Wut stieg in ihm auf und er wollte diesen Mistkerl dafür Büßen lassen. Doch das konnte er nicht. Was Carlisle allerdings konnte, war Helios vor jeglichem weiteren Schmerz zu beschützen, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und nie wieder loszulassen. Zumindest bildlich gesprochen.

Seit diesem Vorfall hatte Carlisle versucht, vorsichtiger zu sein, wenn er sich zu dem Jüngeren legte und auch wenn es noch ein, zwei Mal passiert war, war es jedes Mal weniger schlimm gewesen, bis Helios einfach nur den Kopf hob, ihn anlächelte, und wieder weiterschlief.  
Außer, er war in der Laune zu spielen. Dann kletterte er meistens auf den Mann und küsste ihn sanft, schlang seinen gesunden Arm um Carlisles Nacken und presste sich eng an den harten Körper unter sich. Dann wurden die Küsse etwas verspielter, lustvoller und während der Blonde versuchte, die Fassung zu bewahren, tat der Jüngere alles, damit er sie verlor.  
Hin und wieder tat er ihm den Gefallen, legte seine Hände an die Hüfte seines Liebsten und intensivierte ihren Kuss, strich mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen des Menschen und erkundete dann sanft seine Mundhöhle. Natürlich war er auch dabei noch vollkommen gefasst und achtete darauf, bloß keine der verletzten Stellen zu belasten und verfolgte genau, ob Helios seinen gebrochenen Arm belastete oder nicht.  
Selbst dieses bisschen schien seinem Geliebten zu reichen und bald darauf lagen sie wieder zusammengekuschelt im Bett und er beobachtete, wie der Junge in seinen Armen langsam wieder einschlief.

In seiner Zeit bei den Cullens hatte Helios außerdem noch gelernt, dass sie alle paar Tage jagen gingen. Und dass ihre veränderte Augenfarbe, die er meistens als eine Lichtspiegelung abgetan hatte, tatsächlich damit in Verbindung stand. Carlisle hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie durch ihre Nähe zu Menschen öfter trinken mussten als andere Vampire, um nicht dem verlockenden Geruch des Blutes nachzugeben.  
Das führte bei Helios zu einem schlechten Gewissen, weil er nun eine ständige Versuchung für seine Freunde und vor allem für seinen Geliebten war, doch der hatte nur gelacht, als er davon gehört hatte und gemeint, dass er den Jungen bereits operiert hatte und er dadurch kaum ein Problem damit hatte, ihn jeden Abend im Arm zu halten.   
Doch auf die Frage hin, ob er bei der Jagd einmal mitdurfte, hatte er ein ziemlich klares Nein als Antwort erhalten. Auf sein Schmollen hin meinte Emmett scherzhaft, dass er sich ja mit Dung einreiben könnte, damit er ja nicht mit Beute verwechselt werden konnte und das hatte die Diskussion beendet.

Das war also im Moment sein Leben. Zwei Wochen nach seinem Umzug zu den Vampiren hatte er wieder mit der Schule beginnen dürfen, was Summer, Carolin und Ben natürlich wahnsinnig gefreut hatte und die ihn über die Tatsache, dass er nicht bei sich zuhause wohnte, ausquetschten. Nur um frustriert aufzugeben, als er darüber keinen Pieps verriet. Außer der Schule kümmerte er sich hauptsächlich um den Stoff seiner Aufnahmeprüfung und besuchte von Zeit zu Zeit seinen Bruder bei Helen.  
Wenn er allerdings nicht lernte oder bei Jaime war, fragte er die Vampire über alles aus, was ihm gerade so einfiel, was darin resultierte, dass er die Geschichte von jedem Einzelnen von ihnen wusste. Allerdings wagte er nicht, Carlisle nach seinem Alter zu fragen, als ob der Unterschied zwischen ihnen realer werden würde, wenn er davon wusste. Mit den Fragen, die er jedoch gestellt hatte, bewies er, dass er ein wenig seltsam war.  
„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr unter Menschen leben könnt, ohne jedes Mal auszuflippen, wenn eine Frau ihre Tage bekommt? Ich meine, bei dir ist es logisch, aber… Jasper hat mir von dem Geburtstags-Fiasko erzählt. Nur weil sich Bella am Papier geschnitten hat, war er drauf und dran, sie anzufallen. Also wieso konnte er davor in verschiedene Schulen gehen, wo sicher jeden Tag mindestens ein Mädchen blutet.“  
Erst war Carlisle ziemlich überrascht gewesen, doch dann hatte er laut losgelacht und den Jungen geküsst. „Du bist wohl der Einzige, der solche Fragen stellt“, meinte der Vampir und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Das ist einfach erklärt: Menschenmassen überdecken den Geruch. Und wir sehen es nicht. Natürlich riechen wir das Blut noch, allerdings ist es nicht so verlockend. Du kannst es mit dem Einstimmen eines Orchesters vergleichen. Man hört die verschiedenen Instrumente, manche sind lauter, manche leiser, aber du hörst sie. Und es ist leichter, sie zu ignorieren, dich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.“

Die Erklärung klang unglaublich logisch und nachdenklich nickte der Mensch, bevor er den Kopf schieflegte. „Ich kenne diesen Blick. Worüber denkst du jetzt nach?“, fragte der Blonde lächelnd und küsste Helios erneut. „Eben, darüber. Wir küssen uns und auch wenn deine Lippen hart sind, deine Zunge ist feucht. Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, habt ihr auch andere… körperliche Reaktionen, die mit eurem erstarrten Zustand nicht wirklich übereinstimmt“, meinte der Junge dann und grinste leicht verlegen.  
Seufzend zog Carlisle den Jungen auf seinen Schoß und legte den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. „Manchmal vergesse ich, wie neugierig du bist. Um zu deiner Frage zu kommen… Du weißt, wir trinken Blut. Direkt nach dem Trinken sind unsere Wangen gerötet, andere Effekte halten länger an.“ Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Helios gleich wieder mit einer unmöglichen Frage darauf antwortete, dann hätte es ihn vielleicht weniger überrascht, als der Junge murmelte: „Also… je länger du kein Blut kriegst, desto schwieriger wird es für dich, einen hoch zu bekommen?“  
Lachend vergrub Carlisle das Gesicht an der Schulter seines Liebsten und flüsterte: „Du könntest wohl noch in hundert Jahren Fragen stellen, so neugierig wie du bist.“ Dann hob er den Kopf und küsste den Kleineren am Hals, bevor er nickte. „Ja, genau. Aber das ist eher ein geringes Problem, denn der Durst wird mit der Zeit unerträglich.“

Das reichte zumindest für die Fragen über vampirische Körperfunktionen, allerdings wollte der Junge noch viel mehr wissen. Daher sprachen sie auch über die Freunde der Cullens, in erster Linie über den Denali-Clan, ihre „Cousins, und er nahm dem Blonden das Versprechen ab, sie einmal kennenzulernen. Das nächste Thema waren Nomaden, andere Clans und die allgemeine Gesellschaft der Vampire, dadurch nahm ihr Gespräch eine leicht düstere Wendung. Was sein Vorhaben, die Volturi niemals zu treffen, nur noch verstärkte. Nur schien das Schicksal etwas anderes geplant zu haben.

Er war nun schon fast einen Monat bei den Cullen, Weihnachten sowie Neujahr waren gekommen und gegangen und Helios hatte das Gefühl, diese zwei Tage seit dem Tod seiner Mutter nie so schön gefeiert zu haben. Die Vampire, seltsamerweise vor allem Esme, schienen ein wenig enttäuscht darüber zu sein, dass er Heiligabend mit Jaime bei Freunden der Familie feiern wollte und das hatte Helios ein so schlechtes Gewissen gemacht, dass er versprochen hatte, Silvester bei ihnen zu verbringen – auch wenn es eigentlich anders geplant war.  
Trotz seiner anfänglichen Nervosität war es ein fröhlicher Abend geworden, die Werwölfe hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt und so war er sich mit seinem Bruder inmitten von unsterblichen Vampiren nicht seltsam vorgekommen.  
Das war tatsächlich der erste Tag gewesen, den er nach Anfang der Weihnachtsferien wieder bei ihnen verbracht hatte und seine Lippen waren jetzt, zwei Tage später, noch wund geküsst, nachdem Carlisle die verpasste Zeit hatte aufholen wollen. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte das Gefühl, dass jede Sekunde, in der Jaime abgelenkt gewesen war, sich die kühlen Lippen auf den seinen befunden hatten.

Von diesen Erinnerungen würde er in nächster Zeit wohl gebrauch machen müssen, denn sein geliebter Vampir war im Moment nicht wirklich in Kuschellaune. Nachdem Helios‘ Brüche fast vollständig verheilt waren und es keine Anzeichen darauf gab, dass eine seiner inneren Wunden Probleme machte, wollte er wieder in sein eigentliches Zuhause zurück. Und das gefiel Carlisle kein bisschen.  
Es hatte zu einigen Diskussionen geführt, doch letztendlich hatte der Blonde eingesehen, dass er den Jungen nicht zwingen konnte, bei ihnen zu bleiben. Helios hatte sich zumindest dazu breitschlagen lassen, noch die Woche zu bleiben, immerhin wäre es leichter, das Ganze am Wochenende über die Bühne zu bringen. Auch wenn jeder wusste, dass es nur eine lasche Ausrede war.

Es war eigentlich ein normaler Tag gewesen und Helios stieg zufrieden lächelnd in Carlisles Wagen, als dieser ihn von der Schule, doch der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes machte deutlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Was ist los?“, fragte er besorgt, doch der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich erkläre es dir, wenn wir Zuhause sind.“ Die ganze Fahrt wurde von einem angespannten Schweigen begleitet und nicht einmal die Hand, die seine hielt, konnte den Jungen beruhigen.  
Auch im Haus war jeder beunruhigt, Jacob lief auf und ab, Renesmee in seinen Armen, während die Vampire wie Statuen wirkten. Doch bevor der Schwarzhaarige nachfragen konnte, ging Esme auf ihn zu und dirigierte ihn auf die Couch, wo sie sich neben ihn setzte. „Kann mir jemand sagen, was hier los ist?“, verlangte er nun fast ängstlich, was die Anwesenden dazu brachte, ein paar Blicke auszutauschen.  
„Die Volturi haben von dir erfahren“, gestand Carlisle und das Herz des Jungen blieb einen Moment stehen. „Was?“, hauchte er mit großen Augen. „Alice hat sie gesehen, Jane, Alec, Felix und Demitri. Auf dem Weg hier her. Wahrscheinlich haben die Nomaden, die dich angegriffen haben, herumerzählt, dass wir einen Menschen beschützt haben. Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, wie sie von dir wissen können“, erklärte der Blonde und blickte aus dem Fenster.  
Langsam nickte Helios, eigentlich war ihm egal, wie sie von ihm erfahren hatten, wichtig war nur eins. „Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte er überraschend ruhig und sah die Vampire der Reihe nach an. „Wir können ja schlecht weglaufen, wenn sie es schon wissen… Also, was tun wir?“  
Kurz schwiegen sie, bevor Jacob schließlich antwortete: „Wir behaupten einfach, dass Alice dich als Vampir gesehen hat. Aro ist nicht dabei, also können sie nicht wissen, dass wir lügen. Wenn du tatsächlich eine Fähigkeit hast, werden sie es merken, einfach weil Jane eine miese kleine Bi..“ Ein Räuspern unterbrach ihn und der Werwolf verdrehte die Augen. „Weil sie es genießt, andere zu Quälen. Und nachdem sonst keine Fähigkeit bei dir funktioniert, wird es ihre auch nicht, was es noch wahrscheinlicher macht, dass sie uns glauben.“

Die Vampire schienen alle zu überlegen, bevor Alice meinte: „Das könnte funktionieren. Das wird funktionieren, soweit ich es sehe. Was manche der hier Anwesenden nicht unbedingt leicht machen.“ Alle schienen schweigend ihr Einverständnis abzugeben, nur Carlisle schien nicht wirklich glücklich.  
„Es gefällt mir nicht, dich in ihre Nähe zu lassen. Aber mir bleibt wohl keine Wahl“, murmelte er, was Helios dazu brachte, aufzustehen und seine Arme um ihn zu legen.  
„Das wird schon. Glaubst du wirklich, ein paar alte Knacker bringen mich zum Zittern?“, fragte er grinsend und streckte sich, um den Älteren zu küssen. „Keine Sorge, ich hab nicht vor, so schnell aus deinem Leben zu verschwinden!“ Seine positiven Worte waren wohl auch für die Anderen eine Art Rettungsseil. Etwas, das alle in diesem Raum glauben wollten.


	25. Kapitel 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Mal weiß ich, dass ich es vergessen hab. Und es tut mir wirklich leid! Bei mir hat das neue Semester angefangen und dadurch war ich etwas abgelenkt, entschuldigt.
> 
> Der zweite Punkt, für den ich mich entschuldigen muss, ist die Tatsache, dass dieses Kapitel wieder etwas kürzer ist als die Vorherigen. Ich hab momentan einfach viel um die Ohren. 
> 
> Aber seht es positiv: dafür kommt morgen schon ein neues, längeres Kapitel!
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> ###### 

Sie hätten sich etwas mehr Zeit gewünscht. Vielleicht hätten sie sich darauf vorbereiten können. Vielleicht hätten sie dann auch eine bessere Idee als die Lüge über Alices Vision gehabt. Doch schon am Wochenende nach ihrem Gespräch tauchten plötzlich am Waldrand, ein paar hundert Meter vom Haus der Cullens entfernt, vier schwarze Figuren auf. Helios hatte es als Einziger nicht bemerkt, vertieft in seine Hausaufgaben, während jeder im Haus sich nahezu gleichzeitig anspannte und sie sich in Position begaben. Carlisle ging schweigend ins Arbeitszimmer hinauf, blieb in der Tür stehen und bat Helios, mit ihm hinunter zu kommen. Sein Blick sagte dem Jungen alles, was er wissen musste.  
Unglaublich nervös biss sich der Schwarzhaarige auf die Lippe und atmete tief durch, bevor er aufstand und die ihm entgegengestreckte Hand nahm. Wohl um ihn zu beruhigen zog der Blonde seinen Geliebten an sich und küsste ihn sanft, lächelte ihn an und murmelte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Niemand in diesem Haus wird zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert.“ Tatsächlich etwas ruhiger erwiderte Helios das Lächeln und sich an die Hand des Mannes klammernd gingen sie hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.  
Die Vampire hatten beschlossen, dass es besser wäre, wenn der Mensch nicht das Erste war, dass die Volturi-Wachen zu Gesicht bekamen. Also saß er mit Esme auf der Couch, etwas, das in letzter Zeit häufiger vorkam, auch wenn es normalerweise angenehmer war als nun. Die Frau war für ihn schon so etwas wie ein Mutterersatz geworden und nahm nun beruhigend seine Hand in ihre, als der Junge nervös mit seinen Fingern spielte. „Es wird alles gut gehen, du wirst sehen“, meinte sie tröstend und lächelte ihn sanft an. Er wollte ihr so gerne glauben und lächelte unsicher zurück.

Die übrigen Cullens hatten sich um sie herum verteilt und auch Jacob, Seth und sogar Leah standen am Rand, zu seinem Schutz. Es hätte eigentlich beruhigend sein sollen, doch dass jeder hier stand, bereit, ihn und ihre Familie zu verteidigen, machte ihn nur noch nervöser. Wie gefährlich mussten diese Volturi tatsächlich sein, wenn die Cullens so angespannt waren? Wenn Helios ehrlich war, hätte er lieber Carlisle an seiner Seite gehabt, doch als Oberhaupt der Familie war es mehr oder weniger seine Pflicht, ihre unwillkommenen Gäste zu begrüßen. Dass diese immer noch nicht hier waren, obwohl sie in einem Augenblick die Distanz hätten überwinden können, feuerte seine Unruhe noch weiter an. Und es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn das ihre Absicht dahinter war.  
Helios kaute auf seiner Lippe herum und war kurz davor, aufzuspringen und nervös auf und ab zu laufen, da öffnete Carlisle die Haustür und trat hinaus. „Jane, Alec, was für eine Freude, euch zu sehen. Natürlich auch euch, Felix, Demitri“, meinte er freundlich. Es wurden ein paar nette Worte ausgetauscht, eindeutig nur Höflichkeiten, bevor eine wunderschöne, melodische, fast mädchenhafte und vor allem genervte Stimme fragte: „Du weißt, warum wir hier sind. Wo ist der Mensch?“ Dieser beschloss gerade, dass er Jane, der diese Stimme als einzige Frau wohl gehören musste, kein bisschen mochte.

„Natürlich. Bitte, kommt rein“, meinte Carlisle immer noch ruhig und kurz darauf kam er mit ihren ‚Gästen‘ ins Wohnzimmer. Die vier Vampire sahen wie alle unglaublich schön aus, zwei von ihnen – Jane und der Vampir direkt neben ihr, der Beschreibung der Cullens zufolge Alec – sahen aus, als ob sie noch nicht einmal wirklich in der Pubertät waren, als sie verwandelt wurden. Seltsamerweise weckte das in Helios das Bedürfnis, sich um sie zu kümmern.  
Einer der beiden Männer war unglaublich groß, mit breiten Schultern und ein selbstsicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen. Und er sah so aus, als ob er auf jeden Fall wusste, wie er seine Größe im Kampf einzusetzen hatte. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, musste das Felix sein. Der letzte der vier, Dimitri, war nicht weniger beeindruckend, etwas kleiner als sein Kollege und schlanker, athletischer, doch sicherlich genauso gefährlich.  
Seine Augen fixierten den nervösen Helios und durch deren blutrote Färbung wurde dieser Blick noch bedrohlicher. Der Junge zog die warme, hinreißende, goldene Augenfarbe der Cullens diesem gefährlichen Rot auf alle Fälle vor. Tatsächlich sorgten die roten Augen auf ihm dafür, dass er sich noch weiter anspannte. Kurz fühlte er einen leichten Druck auf seiner gesunden Hand, und er drückte zurück, unglaublich dankbar, dass Esme an seiner Seite saß.

„Darf ich euch Helios vorstellen“, meinte Carlisle lächelnd und wie besprochen stand der Junge auf und kam auf sie zu, um sie höflich zu begrüßen, doch da rief Edward plötzlich: „Jane, nicht!“ Sofort wurde der Schwarzhaarige an die Seite seines Geliebten gezogen und er hatte panische Angst, was nun passieren würde, doch im gleichen Herzschlag schrie das Mädchen auf und fiel, sich vor Schmerz krümmend, zu Boden.  
Jeder starrte sie schockiert an, doch nach höchstens zwei Sekunden verstummte sie, sprang auf und starrte in die silbernen Augen des Jungen, nicht minder verwirrt als er. „Was ist das für ein Trick?“, zischte sie, nun wütend und auf einmal stand Edward zwischen ihr und Helios. „Versuch es nicht einmal“, knurrte er, was den kleinen Vampirjungen dazu veranlasste, die Arme um das Mädchen zu legen.  
„Es ist seine Gabe. Edward kann seine Gedanken nicht lesen, so wie du ihn nicht angreifen kannst. Wir vermuten, dass er eine auf ihn angewandte Fähigkeit einfach… reflektiert“, erklärte Carlisle, während er den Schwarzhaarigen weiter hinter sich schob. Ein erstauntes Lachen kam von einem der Männer, wohl Felix, bevor er meinte: „Wo treibt ihr nur diese begabten Menschen auf? Zuerst zeigt sich Bellas Fähigkeit schon vor ihrer Verwandlung, nun Helios hier. Ihr scheint ein eigenes Talent dafür zu haben.“

Irgendwie wusste der Schüler nicht, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war, doch dass sich sein Geliebter ein kleines bisschen entspannte, ließ ihn ebenfalls ruhiger werden. „Erlaubt mir eine Frage… warum klammert sich der Junge so an dich, Carlisle?“, fragte der gleiche Mann und legte den Kopf schief. „Kann es sein, dass du gleiche Vorlieben hast, wie dein Sohn?“ Es verwirrte Helios ein wenig, als er den Schalk in der Stimme hörte und der Vampir ziemlich amüsiert aussah. „Wobei ich es durchaus verstehen, er sieht süß aus, fast zu schade zum Töten.“  
Dieser Satz brachte den Menschen dazu, sich noch weiter anzuspannen, während seine Augen riesig wurden, doch der Blonde ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und lächelte leicht. „Du hast recht, Felix. Wir sind verliebt. Aber er hat nicht dadurch von unserer Art erfahren. Das ist die Schuld einiger Nomaden, die versucht haben, ihn anzugreifen. Wir mussten eingreifen und dadurch ist unser Geheimnis aufgedeckt worden.“  
Helios fiel auf, dass sein Bruder mit keinem Wort erwähnt wurde und darüber war er über die Maße froh. So musste er sich nur um sich selbst Sorgen machen. Die Fremden musterten ihn kurz nachdenklich, bevor der Kleinere der Männer – das musste dann wirklich Dimitri sein – meinte: „Nun, die Umstände sind verständlich, aber nicht entschuldigend“, meinte er dann und blickte wieder zu Carlisle. „Du kennst die Regeln, allein deine Freundschaft zu Aro hat ihn dazu bewogen, dir die Wahl zu lassen und nicht einfach uns den Auftrag zu geben, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.“  
Da meldete sich zum ersten Mal Alice, nachdem sie zu dem Menschen getänzelt war und lächelnd einen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. „Dann richtet Aro aus, dass das kein Problem sein wird. Helios wird sich uns nach seinem Abschluss anschließen, wenn er offiziell nach Yale geht. Das dauert nur noch ein paar Monate. Und für uns ist das ja nicht einmal ein Augenblick“, erklärte sie charmant und drückte dem verdutzten Jungen einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ihre Lüge so perfekt, dass Helios sie fast selbst glaubte.

Das brachte die fremden Vampire zum Zögern, sogar der Mensch konnte das sehen, bevor der kleinere Mann den Kopf neigte. „Ich verstehe. Nun, dann gibt es für uns keinen Grund mehr, hier zu bleiben.“ Carlisle nickte und strich sanft über Helios‘ Rücken. Der Junge glaubte schon, dass sie wirklich völlig problemlos aus der Sache heraus gekommen zu sein, da meldete sich Jane wieder zu Wort: „Ich freue mich schon auf euren Besuch. Es ist immer spannend zu sehen, wie die Verwandlung einen Menschen verändert.“  
Ihre Stimme war zuckersüß, doch jeder konnte die Drohung dahinter hören. Wenn sie keinen Vampir-Helios vorzeigen konnten, hatten sie ein riesiges Problem. Und sie hätte sicher unglaubliche Freude daran, ihn aufzuspüren und eigenhändig zu ermorden. Der Junge würde es ihr auf jeden Fall zutrauen.  
„Natürlich. Richtet Aro unsere Grüße aus. Sobald Helios nach seiner Verwandlung reisefähig ist, werden wir ihn natürlich persönlich vorstellen“, meinte Carlisle ruhig und Jane lächelte zufrieden. „Wir wünschen euch eine gute Heimreise. Und bitte, seht davon ab, hier zu jagen. Wir können keine Aufmerksamkeit dieser Art gebrauchen“, bat der Blonde und die Gestalten in den schwarzen Umhängen nickten. „Verständlich. Bis auf das nächste Mal. Hoffentlich unter erfreulicheren Umständen.“

Und damit waren sie weg. Langsam hasste der Junge diese Geschwindigkeit, mit der sich Vampire bewegen konnten und er sah zu Carlisle auf, der anscheinend noch angespannt lauschte. Auch der Rest stand noch da, wie erstarrt, bis Jacob seufzte. „Gut, ich höre sie nicht mehr, ihr?“, fragte er, woraufhin alle Vampire den Kopf schüttelten und sich etwas entspannten, doch alle hatten einen Gesichtsausdruck, den man eigentlich bei einer Beerdigung erwarten würde.  
Der Blonde drehte sich ganz zu seinem Geliebten um und küsste ihn sanft, bevor er ihn leidend ansah. „Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Helios leise, trotz seiner Bemühungen konnte man seine Angst deutlich in seiner Stimme hören. Die Vampire warfen sich ein paar Blicke zu, bevor Jacob vorschlug: „Können wir nicht einfach behaupten, dass er davor gestorben ist?“ Die Idee war zwar etwas unkonventionell, allerdings hatten sie es auch mit einem Haufen uralter Vampire zu tun.  
Doch bevor Helios Hoffnungen entwickeln konnte, schüttelte Carlisle den Kopf. „Aro wird es in unseren Erinnerungen sehen wollen. Wenn wir ihm nicht erlauben, unsere Gedanken zu lesen, wird er sofort wissen, dass wir lügen. Genauso wenn wir es zulassen“, murmelte der Mann betrübt und strich über die Wange des Menschen.  
„Es tut mir so leid, Helios…“, wisperte er und sah totunglücklich aus. „Ich habe dich zum Tode verdammt.“


	26. Kapitel 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wie versprochen, heute auch wieder ein Kapitel!  
> Und es ist auch wieder länger! 
> 
> Aber ich werde meine Uploads nur auf Dienstag, Donnerstag und einen Tag am Wochenende beschränken. Durch das neue Semester und die Stundenaufteilung ist es so besser für mich - und dadurch auch für euch. Außerdem ist ein fixer Tag leichter einzuhalten als der Alle-Zwei-Tage-Rhythmus. 
> 
> Und jetzt... Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> ###### 

Schon am Tag nach dem Besuch der Volturi hatte Helios seine Sachen gepackt und sich von den Cullens verabschiedet, mit dem Versprechen, wieder zu ihnen zurück zu kommen, wenn er es bei seinem Vater nicht aushielt. Dass er mindestens dreimal die Woche bei ihnen vorbeikommen musste, war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Er hatte etwas lachen müssen, als Alice ihn beinahe schon streng angesehen und ihm das gesagt hatte. Dann hatte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt und gesagt, dass er das auf jeden Fall tun würde, immerhin wollte er nicht riskieren, von einem der Vampire aus seinem Zimmer entführt zu werden.  
Nun saß er neben Carlisle im Wagen, der Mann war eindeutig unglücklich darüber, ihn hier zu lassen, doch Helios hatte nicht nachgegeben. Er hatte allerdings vorgeschlagen, dass der Blonde jeden Abend kontrollieren konnte, ob es dem Jungen noch gut ging. Das schien ihn ein wenig beruhigt zu haben.  
Jetzt sah sich der Ältere schnell um, bevor er sich hinüberbeugte und seinen Liebsten küsste. „Wenn er auch nur einen blauen Fleck auf dir hinterlässt, werde ich dich wieder mit nach Hause nehmen, egal was du sagst“, murmelte er und seufzte. „Du lässt dich wirklich nicht überzeugen?“ Kurz kicherte Helios und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber wir können es ja so machen… Nächste Woche bist du ja für zwei Tage in Seattle, und um dir sicher zu sein, dass mir nichts passiert, werde ich die Nacht bei euch Zuhause verbringen, wie klingt das? Ich sage einfach, dass ich länger lernen muss und deshalb gleich bei dir bleibe. Zufrieden?“  
Tatsächlich nickte der Vampir und küsste den Jüngeren erneut „Danke, das macht es tatsächlich besser“, gab er zu und lächelte wieder. Das brachte den Menschen dazu, breit zu grinsen und er richtete sich auf. „Gut, dann sehen wir uns heute Abend“, schnurrte Helios regelrecht, bevor er ausstieg. „Bis dann!“  
Als er auf der Veranda stand, drehte er sich um und winkte Carlisle nochmal, als eindeutiges Zeichen, dass der Mann nun fahren konnte, und lächelte, als dieser etwas genervt aussah, aber sich dann tatsächlich auf den Weg machte. Dann erst erlaubte er sich, tief durchzuatmen und das Haus langsam zu betreten. „Dad?“, rief er vorsichtig, die Sporttasche mit seinen Sachen auf wieder weiter auf seine Schulter schiebend und ging etwas weiter. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass er allein war, doch sein Vater kam dann um die Ecke und räusperte sich. „Hey Helios. Ähm… es… es ist gut, dass du wieder da bist“, meinte er etwas ungeschickt und da fiel dem Jungen auf, wie fertig der Mann eigentlich aussah. Und dass er tatsächlich nüchtern war.  
Ein wenig überrascht blinzelte er, bevor er stotterte: „Ist… auch gut, wieder hier zu sein.“ Sie beide wussten, dass es nicht vollkommen der Wahrheit entsprach, doch Dick nickte und wollte näher kommen, blieb aber wo er war, als sein Sohn zurückzuckte. „Entschuldige, ich…“, fing er an und allein dadurch glaubte der Schwarzhaarige, dass er träumte. Sein Vater entschuldigte sich tatsächlich dafür, ihn erschreckt zu haben? Seine Verwirrung war mehr als offensichtlich, denn der Mann seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Hör zu…. Ich… es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ich kein guter Vater war, aber… ich hab’s wohl erst wirklich kapiert, als diese Frau vom Jugendamt da war. Es wird jetzt alles anders werden, ich verspreche es. Ich will euch nicht auch noch verlieren.“  
Es war erschütternd, seinen Vater so verzweifelt zu sehen und trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als einfach nur zu nicken und zu murmeln: „Okay… ich… ich werd‘ jetzt nach oben gehen.“ Dick nickte ebenfalls nur und dann rannte der Junge regelrecht in sein Zimmer. Dort lehnte er sich erst einmal gegen die Tür und atmete tief durch. „Das war schräg…“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und fing dann an, auszupacken.

Anfangs war er noch genauso vorsichtig gewesen wie früher, wenn sein Vater in der Nähe war, doch mit der Zeit entspannte er sich ein wenig. Helios war immer noch auf der Hut, doch sie konnten zumindest miteinander essen, ohne dass er fürchten musste, gleich einen Teller an den Kopf zu bekommen. Es war sogar überraschend… nett. Dick schien wirklich zu versuchen, trocken zu werden und hatte auch Erfolg damit, doch Carlisle hatte seine Freude nicht geteilt, als der Junge ihm nach ein paar Tagen davon erzählt hatte.  
Erst hatte er geschwiegen, weil er selbst nicht daran geglaubt hatte, doch nach fast einer Woche wagte er zu hoffen. Zumindest, bis sein Vampirfreund die Stirn gerunzelt und kein bisschen glücklich ausgesehen hatte. „So ein Prozess ist sehr langwierig und anstrengend. Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass du dir zu früh Hoffnungen machst und die Enttäuschung dann umso größer wird“, erklärte er sanft, als sich Helios darüber aufgeregt hatte, dass er seinem Vater ruhig eine Chance geben konnte.  
Die Antwort gefiel dem Jungen zwar auch nicht, doch er musste zugeben, dass der Arzt recht hatte. Und so legte er sich mit einem Seufzen auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke. „Aber… ich möchte mir Hoffnungen machen. Ich möchte glauben, dass jetzt, wo er gesehen hat, was passieren könnte, alles besser wird“, murmelte er leise und spürte, wie sich Carlisle neben ihn setzte und durch seine Haare strich. „Ich weiß. Trotzdem musst du vorsichtig sein. Denn die Zerstörung neu aufgebaute Hoffnung ist oft noch schwerer zu verkraften als sie gar nicht erst zuzulassen.“  
Langsam drehte sich Helios herum, vorsichtig, um seine noch nicht ganz verheilten Brüche zu schonen, und legte seinen Kopf auf den Schoß des Älteren. „Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich Jaime zurück nach Hause holen kann. Damit wir wieder alle gemeinsam hier wohnen können. Ich hab gesagt, dass ich darüber nachdenke. Und ich denke wirklich darüber nach, das war nicht einfach so eine Floskel… Nur bin ich mir nicht sicher, was ich tun soll“, gab er zu und seufzte, bevor er sich mit der gesunden Hand über die Augen rieb.  
„Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass ich morgen bei euch bleibe, da hab ich etwas Abstand von dem ganzen“, murmelte der Junge und lächelte, als Carlisle ihn auf die Stirn küsste. „Nur schade, dass du da in Seattle bist, allein wird das Bett sicher viel zu groß sein.“ Sein Grinsen sagte allerdings, dass er allerdings etwas anderes vorgehabt hätte, als lediglich zu schlafen, wenn sein Vampir bei ihm wäre. „Vielleicht können wir das ja wiederholen, wenn ich nicht aus der Stadt muss“, meinte dieser schmunzelnd und legte sich nieder, was Helios kurzerhand nutzte, ganz auf ihn kletterte und auf seiner Hüfte sitzen blieb.

Mit einem kleinen Lachen zupfte der Blonde am Oberteil, an _seinem_ Oberteil, dass der Junge trug und hob eine Augenbraue. „Das kommt mir doch irgendwie bekannt vor“, murmelte er gespielt nachdenklich, was der Junge mit einem unschuldigen Blick beantwortete. „Was? Wieso?“, fragte er mit großen Kulleraugen und konnte sein Grinsen dann nicht zurückhalten. „Es roch eben so gut nach dir. Und es ist wahnsinnig bequem!“ Damit legte er sich auf die Brust des Vampires und küsste ihn sanft, um ihn von dem gestohlenen Shirt abzulenken.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dafür sorgen, dass du morgen besonders entspannt nach Seattle fahren kannst?“, fragte er beinahe schnurrend und küsste Carlisle erneut, nur dieses Mal etwas intensiver. Doch dieser hatte wohl nicht vor, ihm heute den Gefallen zu tun und darauf einzugehen, sondern lachte leise und zog sich dann zurück. „Vergiss es, du hast morgen in der ersten Stunde einen Test in Physik und solltest daher früh schlafen.“  
„Woher weißt du das?“, fragte Helios eher schmollend als überrascht, und jammerte dann leise. „Ich werde so oder so eine Eins schreiben, da kann ich auch etwas müder sein als sonst!“ Ein Schmunzeln erschien auf den Lippen des Vampirs und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Trotzdem brauchst du genug Schlaf, damit dein Gehirn ordentlich arbeiten kann und sich dein Körper von seinen Verletzungen erholt. Aber wenn ich dich davon abhalte, kann ich auch gehen“, neckte er, was dazu führte, dass sich die grauen Augen seines Geliebten entsetzt weiteten. „Bitte nicht! Von mir aus schlafen wir nur!“, meinte er schnell und seufzte. Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Älteren und schwieg einen Moment, bevor er fragte: „Wer holt mich morgen eigentlich ab?“ „Alice, Esme will währenddessen etwas für dich kochen.“  
Lächelnd kuschelte sich Helios etwas enger an den kühlen Körper unter sich und murmelte: „Ich hab die zwei echt gern. Eigentlich hab ich deine ganze Familie wahnsinnig gern.“ Dann hob er den Kopf und stahl sich einen letzten Kuss, bevor er endlich Ruhe geben würde. Was er jetzt sagen würde, hatte er noch nie gesagt, auch wenn er es sich schon ein paar Mal gedacht hatte. „Aber lieben tu ich nur dich.“ Überrascht sah ihn Carlisle an, bevor er sanft eine Hand an die Wange des Menschen legte und flüsterte: „Und ich dich.“

Bisher war nie etwas passiert. Nichts! Bis über ihre manchmal nicht ganz so keuschen Küsse war es zu Helios‘ Frustration nie hinaus gegangen. Gut, sie hatten vielleicht ein wenig rumgespielt, aber das zählte seiner Meinung nach kein bisschen.  
Und jetzt? Jetzt wurde er von dem Arzt an die Wand seines Zimmers gepresst und so leidenschaftlich geküsst, als ob das ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht war.  
Oh Gott, war es vielleicht so? Hatte Carlisle vor, ihn zu verlassen? Aber dann würden sie jetzt nicht in dem Raum, in dem er schon in der Krippe gelegen hatte, stehen und sich besinnungslos küssen, sondern irgendwo im Wald stehen und ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen. Oder?  
Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass der Mann wieder zurück war, er selbst war gerade erst wieder nach Hause gekommen, nachdem er die letzte Nacht bei den Cullens verbracht hatte und heute den ganzen Tag in der Schule gewesen war. Er hatte sogar heute Mittag per SMS gefragt, wann er mit dem täglichen – nächtlichen – Besuch rechnen durfte. Und jetzt standen sie hier und küssten sich dumm und dämlich!  
Nicht nur das, nach einem Moment spürte Helios, wie kühle Finger über seine Bauchdecke tanzten und kurz über dem Bund seiner Hose stoppten. Seinen ungeduldigen Laut wohl als Erlaubnis deutend ließ Carlisle seine Hand tiefer, gleichzeitig auch unter den Bund wandern und der Junge keuchte auf, als sein halbhartes Glied durch seine Boxershorts sanft massiert wurde.

Als sie sich kurz trennten, wohl um Helios eine Möglichkeit zu geben Luft zu schnappen, nutzte er diese Pause um atemlos zu fragen: „Was… was ist denn heute los?“ Auf einmal stoppten diese süßen, qualvollen Berührungen in seiner Hose und der Schwarzhaarige verfluchte sich schon, als der Mann vorsichtig beide Hände an sein Gesicht legte und seine Stirn an jene des Jüngeren lehnte. „Bei dem Kongress in Seattle, bei dem ich war, ging es um die neuesten Erkenntnisse über… grob gesagt, über Schäden am Gehirn durch… ständige Belastung. Bei einem Gespräch mit einigen Kollegen… sprach einer von einem Jungen, der durch genau solche Schäden erst im Koma lag und dann verstarb. Allerdings war er kein Sportler oder etwas in der Art. Seine konstanten Schädigungen erfolgten durch die Misshandlung seiner Eltern.“ Da war dem Jungen sofort klar, was diese fast schon übereifrige Begierde ausgelöst hatte – die Erinnerung, dass Helios jederzeit tot auf einer Barre ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden könnte. Sei es durch seinen Vater, der einen Rückfall hatte, eine Krankheit, einen Unfall oder einfach durch das Alter. Er war nun einmal ein kleiner Mensch, ein Sterblicher. Und noch dazu ein ziemlich zerbrechlicher.  
Ein leises Seufzen ausstoßend legte der Mensch seine Hände auf die seines Geliebten und lächelte sanft. „Hey, du weißt, ich bin tougher als ich aussehe. Mich wird so schnell nichts davon abhalten, dich jeden Tag mit tausenden Nachrichten zu bombardieren und dich in der Nacht als persönliches Kühlkissen zu verwenden. Wenn du dich sicherer fühlst kann ich ja mal zur Kontrolle kommen und du checkst mich gründlich durch. Wegen dem hier muss ich sowieso bald im Krankenhaus auftauchen, sonst darf ich mir von dir eine Standpauke anhören während du mich dahin zerrst.“  
Dabei hatte er kurz seinen eingegipsten Arm hochgehalten, der vor zwei Monaten unter dem Schuh seines Vaters wie ein Ast zerbrochen war und grinste nun frech. „Also auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du jetzt wieder zu der ‚Nicht anfassen‘-Regel zurückkehrst, mir geht es gut. Und du wirst sicher dafür sorgen, dass sich das nicht ändert.“

Es war verrückt, er stand hier, die Wangen gerötet und die Augen leicht glasig von ihrer wilden Knutscherei und bemühte sich, einen verdammten Vampir davon zu überzeugen, dass er keine kleine Mimose war. Natürlich wussten sie beide, dass sie jeden Moment vom grausamen Schicksal auseinandergerissen werden konnten, doch Carlisle ließ sich darauf ein. Der Mann wollte wohl einfach glauben was ihm gerade gesagt wurde. Also drückte er seinem menschlichen Geliebten einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Stirn, wie er es nur zu oft tat und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.  
„Du hast recht. Wie konnte ich nur vergessen, dass ich es hier mit einem der zähesten Menschen zu tun habe, den ich kenne?“, fragte er schon fast schalkhaft, während sich eine Hand langsam um die Mitte des Jüngeren legte und die Andere sein Kinn anhob. „Nur wer hat etwas von ‚Nicht anfassen‘ gesagt? Wir berühren uns ja ständig.“  
Gespielt genervt verdrehten sich graue Augen und er versetzte dem blonden Vampir einen leichten Schubser gegen die Schulter, was diesen genau so wenig interessierte wie eine kleine Briese. „Du weißt was ich meine…“, sagte Helios nun mit einem leichten Schmollen, in der Hoffnung, zumindest noch einen Kuss zu ergattern.  
Das entlockte diesem uralten Wesen ein sanftes Lachen und wie erhofft drückte er ihre Lippen nochmal kurz aufeinander, bevor er wisperte: „Doch ich muss zugeben, dass auch ich nun langsam an meine Grenzen gerate. Ich hatte wohl Glück, dich in etwas mehr als meinem Shirt vorzufinden, denn sonst hätte ich mich sicherlich nicht zurückhalten können.“

Damit wiederholte er ihren Kuss, nur ließ Carlisle ihn dieses Mal wieder etwas tiefer, etwas wilder werden und legte seine freie Hand wieder auf die wachsende Erektion seines Geliebten. Noch konnte Helios sein Stöhnen zurückhalten, doch als die sanfte Massage ein wenig fester wurde keuchte er leise auf und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Vampirs, welcher sich nicht davon abhalten ließ, ihn weiterhin um den Verstand zu küssen. Er bekam immer wieder gerade genug Zeit, um seine Sauerstoffreserven zu füllen bevor sich erneut dieser kühle, feuchte Muskel in seine Mundhöhle drängte und ihn sanft zum Spiel animierte.  
Ein kleiner Teil in ihm schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, selbst jetzt noch war dieses starke, wundervolle Wesen darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu verletzen, ihn nicht mal zu erschrecken. Nein, dafür sorgte das Geräusch der zufallenden Haustür. Sofort zuckte der junge Mann zusammen und dieses Mal ließ Carlisle es zu, dass er sich zurückzog um ihn mit großen, furchtsamen Augen anzustarren.  
Wieso hatte er weiter gemacht, wenn er sicher gehört hatte, wie Helios‘ Vater in die Einfahrt gebogen war? Vermutlich konnte man seine Gedanken mal wieder aus seinem Gesicht ablesen, denn auf den Lippen des Blonden erschien ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, während er einen letzten, wieder unglaublich keuschen Kuss stahl.  
„Ich wollte nicht aufhören. Verzeih… Er kommt gleich rauf, also solltest du dich wieder vorzeigbar machen und ich werde gehen. Keine Sorge, ich komme wieder sobald er schläft. Wenn etwas ist ruf mich an, ja?“  
Damit meinte der Vampir wohl, wenn er wieder grün und blau geschlagen wurde, dachte der Junge grimmig, bevor er seufzend nickte. „Bis später“, flüsterte er noch und schenkte seinem Geliebten ein kleines Lächeln und von einer Sekunde auf die Andere war dieser verschwunden. Genauso wie seine Latte.

Missmutig schmiss er sich auf sein Bett und schnappte das Buch, das er für die Schule lesen musste, gerade rechtzeitig denn einen Moment später ging seine Tür auf und sein Vater meinte: „Hey. Hol bitte Jaime von Helen ab, ich koch währenddessen das Essen.“ Schweigend nickte Helios und legte den Roman wieder auf die Seite als ob er ihn schon die ganze Zeit gelesen hätte und stand auf.  
Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Schuhe und nahm seine Jacke von seinem ‚Kleiderstuhl‘ bevor er die Treppe regelrecht runter sprintete, er wollte so schnell wie möglich weg von hier. Denn je schneller er weg war, desto schneller waren er und Jaime wieder hier, sie konnten essen und er konnte sich wieder in seinem Zimmer einsperren. Und dann konnte Carlisle wieder durch sein Fenster steigen.


	27. Kapitel 26

Zu Helios‘ großer Enttäuschung war es in dieser Nacht nicht mehr über normale Küsse hinausgegangen. Es war fast so, als ob der kurze Besuch zuvor gar nicht existierte, denn der Vampir war so sanft und vorsichtig wie immer. Und das war mehr als nur frustrierend. Nachdem Carlisle seine ganzen Versuche, wieder etwas weiter zu gehen, erfolgreich abgewehrt hatte, musste sich der Junge mit einfachem Kuscheln und liebevollen Küssen zufriedengegeben.  
Zumindest, bis der Arzt ihn daran erinnerte, dass er am morgigen Vormittag ins Krankenhaus erscheinen sollte. „Muss das sein?“, quengelte der Schwarzhaarige, durch das fehlende Vergnügen im Bett eher weniger amüsiert. „Wenn du deinen Gips loswerden und das Okay für körperliche Aktivitäten haben möchtest, ja“, meinte der Blonde amüsiert, durch das Schmollen kein bisschen beeindruckt. „Also, kommst du freiwillig oder muss ich dich holen?“ Grummelnd vergrub Helios das Gesicht in der Brust seines Geliebten, und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie immer lagen sie auf seinem Bett, wobei er sich auf dem Vampir breit gemacht hatte, und sie genossen es beide. Er wusste, dass das keine leere Drohung war und es war ihm doch lieber, wenn er von sich aus kam, als von Carlisle dann einen Vortrag darüber zu bekommen, dass seine Gesundheit etwas war, auf das er aufpassen musste. Und dazu gehörten auch Krankenhausbesuche.  
Nach einem Moment seufzte der Junge und lächelte Carlisle an, er wollte ihre gemeinsame Zeit nicht schmollend verbringen, und so musterte er den Mann und murmelte: „Wir hatten schon lange kein Date mehr… Was sagst du, dieses Mal ein naturhistorisches Museum?“

Am nächsten Tag war Helios brav zu seinem Termin aufgetaucht und grinste breit, als Carlisle ins Untersuchungszimmer kam. „Guten Tag, Dr. Cullen“, meinte er unschuldig und lachte bei dem Blick, den der Arzt ihm zuwarf. „Du weißt, dass uns niemand hier drinnen hören kann?“, fragte der Mann und legte das Klemmbrett zur Seite, bevor er sich auf seinen Hocker setzte und zu der Liege rollte, auf der der Junge saß.  
„Gut, dann sehen wir uns mal deinen Castverband an.“ Anfangs hatte er einen einfachen Gips gehabt, doch kurz bevor er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, war der Spreizgips gegen einen Castverband ausgetauscht worden, damit er nicht ständig so ein Gewicht mit sich rumschleppen musste. Carlisle machte mit dem stützenden, fast schon steinharten Verband kurzen Prozess und legte ihn achtlos zur Seite, bevor er die Hand des Menschen vorsichtig abtastete und ihn anwies, ein paar Bewegungen durchzuführen. „Sieht so aus, als ob dein Arm wieder vollkommen genesen ist“, sagte der Blonde zufrieden und warf den Gips in die Tonne, bevor er Helios anwies, sein T-Shirt auszuziehen.  
Dieser hatte mittlerweile verstanden, dass jeder Protest alles nur verzögern, aber das Unausweichliche nicht verhindern würde. Also seufzte er nur besonders theatralisch und schlüpfte aus seinem Shirt, was Carlisle mit einem „Zumindest das Seufzen funktioniert schon gut“ kommentierte. Auch seine Rippen wurden an verschiedenen Stellen leicht gedrückt, bevor der Arzt lächelnd nickte. „Du bist wieder ganz gesund. Das heißt, diesem Wochenende steht nichts im Weg.“  


Sofort wurde Helios hellhörig und blickte den Vampir neugierig an. „Bitte? Dieses Wochenende? Was weiß ich denn noch nicht?“, fragte er mit schief gelegtem Kopf und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Nun war es an dem Blonden, leicht zu grinsen, als er sich vorbeugte und dem Jungen ins Ohr flüsterte: „Dieses Wochenende sind du und ich alleine, alle anderen sind mindestens eine drei Stunden Fahrt entfernt und ich habe mit deinem Vater ausgemacht, dass du den Stoff für deine Prüfung aufholen musst, nachdem du so lange im Krankenhaus warst. Das heißt, drei Tage nur wir zwei und niemand in der Nähe, der uns hören könnte.“  
Dann lehnte er sich zurück und konnte mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln beobachten, wie die Röte auf Helios’ Wangen erst zu seinen Ohren, dann über sein ganzes Gesicht und schließlich zu seinem Hals wanderte. Genau, was er erreichen wollte.  
„Soll… soll das etwa heißen…“, stotterte der Jüngere etwas heiser und Carlisle konnte einfach nicht anders, als ihn noch etwas weiter zu reizen. Also legte er sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen des Menschen und meinte: „Das siehst du dann am Wochenende. Ich werde dich am Freitag nach dem Unterricht abholen. Keine Sorge, alles was du brauchst wird dann schon bei mir sein. Aber glaub nicht, dass wir nicht zumindest ein wenig lernen. Wenn auch nicht unbedingt den Prüfungsstoff.“  
Ein Teil von ihm machte sich schon Sorgen, dass er es ein wenig übertrieben hatte und Helios gleich ohnmächtig wurde, doch die Tatsache, dass sich in dessen Körpermitte etwas sehr munter regte, beruhigte ihn. Und noch mehr als das. Es war wirklich hinreißend, wie der Junge allein auf seine Worte reagierte und nach dieser erneuten Erinnerung, wie kurz das Leben seines Geliebten sein konnte, verwarf er sämtliche Sorgen. Natürlich würde er weiterhin vorsichtig sein, doch er würde es wohl bereuen, wenn er ewig zögerte und dann dadurch etwas verpasste.  
„Gut, dann kannst du dich wieder anziehen und gehen“, meinte er, jetzt wieder professionell und nahm sich das Klemmbrett, um die Untersuchungsergebnisse aufzuschreiben. „Obwohl, du wirst etwas warten wollen. Denn auch wenn es jeder verstehen würde, wäre es dir sicher peinlich, wenn du nach einer Untersuchung von mir mit einer ziemlich auffälligen Erektion gehen würdest.“  
Da schien Helios zum ersten Mal wirklich zu begreifen, dass er nicht nur eine mehr als deutliche Beule in der Hose hatte, sondern Carlisle diese auch gesehen hatte, und er vergrub sein Gesicht mit einem beschämten Stöhnen in seinen Händen. „Kann man vor lauter Peinlichkeit sterben?“, nuschelte er, was der Arzt mit einem Lachen beantwortete. „Zu deinem, oder eher meinem, Glück nicht, auch wenn es viele sich manchmal wünschen“, meinte er amüsiert und beugte sich vor, um den Jüngeren sanft zu küssen.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen, bevor mir noch andere Dinge einfallen, wie ich dich um den Verstand bringe, ohne dich überhaupt anzufassen zu müssen.“ Damit erhob sich Carlisle, nur um vom Schwarzhaarigen am Kittel gepackt zu werden, bevor dieser aufsprang und ihn verlangend küsste. „Du willst mich wirklich einfach so allein lassen? Nachdem du mich so heiß machst, dass ich hier und jetzt kommen könnte?“, fragte er atemlos und sah den Vampir mit glasigen, lusterfüllten Augen von unten herauf an.  
Der Blonde legte seine Hände an das Gesicht des Kleineren und beugte sich hinunter, um ihn mindestens genauso intensiv zu küssen, er ging sogar soweit, seine Zunge in dessen Mund gleiten zu lassen, als Helios nach Luft geschnappt hatte und drängte ihn dann nach hinten, bis er den Jungen auf die Liege setzen konnte.  
Dort zog er ihn wieder enger an sich, sodass er sein Becken an dem seines Geliebten reiben konnte und fragte sich, warum er eigentlich so lange gewartet hatte, als er diese süßen Laute hörte, die Helios von sich gab. Doch bevor der Mensch tatsächlich die ersehnte Erlösung fand, löste sich Carlisle und stand am anderen Ende des Raumes. „Wir sehen uns dann am Freitag, ich denke nicht, dass es klug wäre, wenn ich dich davor besuche“, meinte er unschuldig lächelnd und verließ den Raum, ein Lachen zurückhaltend, als er Helios‘ frustriertes Stöhnen und lautes Fluchen hörte.

Helios war den ganzen Tag über vollkommen hibbelig. Praktisch alle fünf Minuten sah er auf die Uhr, die sich wohl einen Spaß erlaubte und noch langsamer tickte als sonst. Natürlich hatten seine Freunde seine Unruhe bemerkt, doch er hatte ihre Fragen einfach ignoriert. Natürlich wussten sie von seiner Beziehung zu dem Arzt, auch, dass Esme damit kein Problem hatte, aber alles musste er ihnen nun doch nicht auf die Nase binden.  
Schon gar nicht, dass er heute Abend vermutlich zum ersten Mal mit dem Mann schlafen würde. Außer, dieser hatte vor, ihn genauso wie bei der Untersuchung einfach nur auf die Folter zu spannen, indem er erst dafür sorgte, dass Helios fast den Verstand verlor und dann doch auf einmal aufhörte. Der Junge war sich nicht sicher, ob er das nochmal überstehen würde, ohne völlig verrückt zu werden.  
Doch je näher das Ende seines Schultages heranrückte, desto nervöser wurde er. Was, wenn er sich vollkommen blamierte? Oder wie damals, als sich Carlisle zu ihm legen wollte, fast eine Panikattacke bekam? Er würde dem Mann dann wohl nie wieder in die Augen sehen können. Denn zusätzlich zu der Tatsache, dass er sich dann in Grund und Boden schämen würde, wäre für den Arzt ziemlich klar, was schuld an so einer Reaktion war. Und das war etwas, dass er nicht ertragen könnte. Dieses Geheimnis würde er mit in sein Grab nehmen.  
Zum Glück hatte er beim Mittagessen kaum etwas hinunter bekommen, denn so nervös, wie er nach seiner letzten Stunde war, würde er alles sicherlich hochwürgen. Summer bemerkte, dass er sich weitaus mehr Zeit als nötig damit ließ, alles zusammenzupacken und runzelte die Stirn. „Also echt, was ist heute los? Erst kannst du es kaum erwarten, dass der Tag vorbei ist und jetzt willst du gar nicht mehr gehen? Noch auffälliger geht’s ja wohl nicht mehr“, meinte sie etwas genervt und verdrehte die Augen, als er einfach mit den Schultern zuckte. „Gut, dann sag es mir eben nicht!“  
Doch das Mädchen erhielt die gesuchte Antwort, als die Clique das Gebäude verließ und sie alle den Wagen des Arztes entdeckten. „Dann hatte ich also recht damit, dass es mit deinem Freund zusammenhängt“, sagte Carolin nachdenklich und die Wangen des Schwarzhaarigen röteten sich. „Wir sehen uns am Montag“, murmelte er schnell und ließ die drei stehen, um auf direktem Weg zum Blonden zu laufen.

Dieser begrüßte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, mehr durften sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht erlauben, und öffnete dem Jungen die Tür. „Ich kann schon wieder ohne Probleme allein einsteigen, immerhin bin ich wieder vollkommen gesund“, meinte Helios amüsiert. „Vielleicht, aber dieses Wochenende geht es darum, dich zu verwöhnen“, erklärte der Vampir charmant und schloss die Wagentür, bevor er selbst einstieg.  
„Ich dachte, es geht dieses Wochenende darum, dass ich etwas lerne?“ Das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen war echt, trotzdem klopfte sein Herz ziemlich schnell und ziemlich laut, was dem Mann natürlich nicht verborgen blieb. „Natürlich. Das eine schließt das andere aber auch nicht aus.“ Dann wurde sein Lächeln sanfter und er murmelte: „Und es gibt keinen Grund nervös zu sein. Wie gesagt, es geht darum, dass du dich wohl fühlst. Nichts anderes zählt.“ Die Worte beruhigten ihn, so wie es ihr Sinn war, und Helios entspannte sich ein wenig, bevor er nickte. „Danke.“

Sonst war während der Fahrt nichts Aufregendes passiert, sie hatten über die zwei Tage gesprochen, die sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, Helios hatte gefragt, was der Rest der Cullens so trieb, damit sie ihre Ruhe hatten.  Sie waren kurz in Schweigen verfallen, bis dem Jungen etwas einfiel und er Carlisle einen schmollenden Blick zuwarf. „Was du da übrigens im Untersuchungszimmer abgezogen hast… das war wirklich gemein. Du hättest mir wenigstens etwas helfen können, statt mich einfach so sitzen zu lassen“, maulte er und zog eine Schnute, als der Vampir lachte.  
„Auch wenn es verlockend war, ich wollte den Spaß nicht vorwegnehmen. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass ein Krankenhauszimmer der beste Ort für den Beginn solcher… Aktivitäten ist.“ Nachdenklich legte der Junge den Kopf schief, bis er grummelnd zugeben musste, dass der Andere recht hatte.

 Durch das Fehlen der ängstlichen Nervosität war die freudige Erwartung zurückgekehrt und der Schwarzhaarige saß wie auf heißen Kohlen, was Carlisle schmunzeln ließ. „Beruhig dich. Ich habe Esme versprochen, dich erst ordentlich zu versorgen, bevor ich anfange, es dir zu besorgen.“ Im ersten Moment wurde dem Menschen warm ums Herz, als sich die Vampirin erneut so verhielt, als ob er ihr Sohn war, bis er verstand, was das eigentlich bedeutete.  
„Sie weiß davon?“, fragte er, seine Stimme etwas höher als normal, während ein kleiner Teil von ihm ziemlich überrascht war, dass der Mann sich auch auf diese Art ausdrücken konnte. Doch er hatte letztens gesehen, was unter dieser sanften, ruhigen Oberfläche lauerte.  
„Natürlich. Sie alle. Alice und Esme haben die ganze Woche geplant, wer wohin fährt, damit wir allein sein können. Und glaub mir, du willst gar nicht wissen, was für Witze Emmett eingefallen sind“, murmelte der Vampir ruhig, während er den Wagen auf die Abzweigung lenkte, die direkt zu seinem Haus führte. „Oh Gott, ich kann niemandem von ihnen jemals wieder in die Augen sehen“, stöhnte Helios, sein Gesicht rot vor Scham. „Sicher kannst du das, sie freuen sich ja für uns. Und wenn du sie nicht ansiehst, denken sie, ich habe etwas mit dir angestellt und dann bekomme ich gewaltigen Ärger. Es wäre nett, wenn du mir das ersparen könntest.“  
Damit stellte er den Motor ab und beugte sich hinüber, um den Jungen auf die glühende Wange zu küssen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, glaub mir“, meinte er lächelnd. „Und jetzt komm, Esme hat Essen für dich vorbereitet. Auch wenn ich weit älter bin als sie hat sie doch tatsächlich daran gezweifelt, dass ich etwas Ordentliches kochen könnte“, scherzte er, was Helios zum Lachen brachte. Natürlich würde diese wundervolle Frau dafür sorgen, dass er gut versorgt war und es sich nicht nehmen ließ, dazu so viel sie nur konnte beizutragen.

Wie Helios erwartet hatte, war das Abendessen wunderbar gewesen und er und Carlisle hatten davor den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht, über Kunst, Kultur und dann über Gott und die Welt zu sprechen. Es war wirklich entspannend gewesen und mehr als interessant, denn natürlich kannte sein Vampir viele der Menschen, über die sie sprachen, persönlich, hatte unter ihnen gelernt oder sie selbst unterrichtet.  
Es war wirklich ein wunderbarer Tag gewesen, ab irgendeinem Zeitpunkt hatte er auch aufgehört, über den Abend nachzudenken. Zumindest, bis Carlisle vorgeschlagen hatten, dass sie nach oben gingen. Und nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem sein Herz ausgesetzt hatte, hatte Helios genickt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, wer hat aufgestöhnt, dass das Kapitel ausgerechnet hier endet?  
> Keine Sorge, Donnerstag gibt es die Fortsetzung... ;)


	28. Kapitel 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleine Warnung: das hier ist das erste Mal, dass ich Smut schreibe... wobei es meinem Empfinden nach diese Bezeichnung nicht verdient hat. Ihr werdet es selbst sehen.   
> Trotzdem: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> ###### 

Nun stand er hier, im Badezimmer. Nachdem er sich geduscht und die Zähne geputzt und sein Gesicht auf Stoppel kontrolliert hatte. Doch nachdem sein Bartwuchs ziemlich dürftig war, bestand da kein Problem. Was seine Haare untenrum anging, war er hin und her gerissen gewesen, doch beim Duschen hatte sich der Junge entschlossen, sie einfach so zu lassen, wie sie waren – sauber gestutzt, aber trotzdem da. Er wollte wirklich nicht aussehen wie ein kleines Kind, was ohne irgendeine Intimbehaarung wohl der Fall gewesen wäre.  
Er musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, um nicht doch noch vor Nervosität auszuflippen, und musterte sich langsam. Seine Haare waren noch etwas feucht und standen vom Abrubbeln in alle Richtungen, was er kurz mit seinen Fingern korrigierte, bis sie schließlich etwas verwuschelt, aber trotzdem ordentlich aussahen.   
Sein Körper war etwas dünn, doch das war er immer, auch wenn er durch Esmes Fürsorge nicht mehr mager aussah. Bedeckt wurde sein Körper nur von einem von Carlisles T-Shirts und einfachen Boxershorts.  
Schließlich blickte er auf, direkt in die Augen seines Spiegelbildes. Mittlerweile hasste er ihre Farbe nichtmehr, doch das Problem im Moment war die Besorgnis, die in ihnen stand. Er wagte es nicht, laut zu sprechen, also wiederholte er in Gedanken, dass es keinen Grund zur Panik gab. Dass Carlisle ihn so liebte, wie er war und er es unmöglich vermasseln konnte, wenn er sich entspannte und dem Mann vertraute.

Mit einem letzten, tiefen Atemzug wandte er sich vom Spiegel ab und öffnete die Tür zum angrenzenden Schlafzimmer, wo sein blonder Vampir schon am Bett lag und ein Buch las. Oder zumindest so tat, denn Helios war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er einfach nur gelauscht hatte. Nun, wo der Junge zu ihm aufs Bett kletterte und sich auf seinen Schoß setzte, legte Carlisle das Buch zur Seite und seine Hände dafür auf die Hüfte des Menschen.   
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er sanft, woraufhin der Kleinere nickte und sich nach vorne beugte, um ihn vorsichtig zu küssen. „Alles bestens“, flüsterte Helios daraufhin und küsste ihn erneut, dieses Mal etwas leidenschaftlicher als zuvor. Der Blonde erwiderte den Kuss nur allzu gerne und zog seinen Geliebten dabei enger an sich, während seine Hände anfingen, über die Seiten des Jungen auf und ab zu streichen. Als sie sich einen Moment lösten, um dem Menschen zu gestatten, wieder Luft zu holen, strich Carlisle ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und blickte ihn nachdenklich an, bevor er murmelte: „Was auch immer passiert, ein Wort von dir und es ist vorbei.“

Das schien die letzte Versicherung zu sein, die Helios brauchte, denn im nächsten Augenblick presste er seine Lippen fest auf die des Älteren, biss sogar leicht hinein, auch wenn sie für ihn relativ hart waren, und drängte sein Becken enger an die Körpermitte des Anderen. Carlisle stand ihm in nichts nach, doch während er sich im Kuss anscheinend dominieren ließ nutzte er nur die Tatsache, dass der Junge damit beschäftigt war und ließ seine Finger unter dessen Shirt wandern.  
Ein kleiner Schauer lief durch den Körper auf ihm und Helios lachte leise, bevor er murmelte: „Ihr Ärzte mit euren kalten Händen.“ Ein Teil des Mannes wollte sich dafür entschuldigen, doch da waren seine Lippen schon wieder anderweitig beschäftigt und es schien nicht so, als ob die Kühle seiner Berührungen den Anderen tatsächlich störten. Also fuhr er damit fort, die Haut sanft zu streicheln, welche sich durch den beschleunigten Herzschlag des Menschen langsam weiter erhitzte, bis er nicht anders konnte, als zu flüstern: „Dafür habe ich das Gefühl, mir an dir noch die Finger zu verbrennen.“   
Helios schien wohl beschlossen zu haben, dass er heute keine Lust dazu hatte, geduldig zu sein, denn sobald sie sich wieder zum Luft holen lösen mussten nutzte er die Zeit, um Carlisle von seinem Oberteil zu befreien. Sobald der Stoff achtlos zur Seite geworfen worden war, ließ er langsam seine Hände über den Oberkörper wandern, der so aussah, als ob er in wunderschönen Marmor gemeißelt war. Der Vampir hielt währenddessen still und beobachtete einfach, was der Junge tat. Wer war er schon, dass er Neugierde und Wissensdurst im Weg stand?   
Schließlich wanderten diese von ihm so geliebten silbernen Augen wieder zu seinem Gesicht, ein schalkhafter Ausdruck war deutlich in ihnen zu sehen, während Helios seine Fingernägel über die weiße Haut gleiten ließ. Ein Seufzen schlüpfte bei diesem sinnlichen Gefühl zwischen seinen Lippen hervor, bevor er den Jüngeren leicht herausfordernd anlächelte.   
„Vielleicht sollte ich dir zeigen, wie man das richtig macht“, neckte er sanft, während er den Schwarzhaarigen am Nacken in einen feuchten Kuss zog. Sobald der Vampir sicher war, dass sein kleiner Liebling wirklich atemlos war, ließ er von seinen Lippen ab und küsste sich langsam zu dessen Hals. Gleichzeitig griff er nach dem Saum seines Shirts und zog ihm dieses dann über den Kopf.   
Es war eindeutig, dass es Helios nach wie vor verlegen machte, wenn er weniger trug, doch diese Scham würde er bald ablegen. Natürlich mit Carlisles Hilfe. Also setzte er seine Spur aus Schmetterlingsküssen fort, bis er über dem Herzen des Jüngeren stoppte. „Du glaubst nicht, wie glücklich es mich macht, dieses Geräusch zu hören“, flüsterte er sanft, die Erinnerung an den verletzten Jungen im OP noch viel zu real für ihn.   
Carlisle blickte auf, als sich eine Hand an seine Wange legte und er konnte sehen, wie verlegen Helios war und dennoch antwortete: „Ich denke, es schlägt nur für dich.“ Der Vampir konnte nicht anders, als erst zu lächeln und den Jüngeren dann tief und verlangend zu küssen. Dabei zog er vorsichtig, um die zarte Haut ja nicht zu verletzen, seine Fingernägel über den Rücken seines Geliebten, was diesen dazu brachte, leise aufzukeuchen.    
Sehr zufrieden mit dieser Reaktion fing der Mann wieder damit an, Nacken, Schultern und Lippen des Kleineren mit Küssen zu bedecken, was diesen dazu brachte, seine Hände in den blonden Strähnen zu vergraben und kurz zu stöhnen. Natürlich konnte Carlisle fühlen, was genau er mit dem Jungen machte und wanderte mit beiden Händen weiter nach unten, bis er sie an den runden Hintern legen konnte. Ein kleines Zucken verriet, dass Helios es eigentlich nicht erwartet hatte, doch nachdem sonst keine Reaktion kam, war es wohl nicht unangenehm.   
Eine Weile beschäftigte er sich einfach damit, die Backen zu kneten, bevor sich der Junge auf einmal auf seine Knie erhob und eilig anfing, seine Boxershorts abzustreifen. Deutlicher konnte er es eigentlich nicht machen. Seine Erektion glänzte schon von den ersten Lusttropfen, doch noch wollte Carlisle der Versuchung, sie zu berühren, nicht nachgeben, sondern machte mit der vergleichsweise unschuldigen Tätigkeit, Helios‘ Hintern zu massieren, weiter.

Was dieser davon hielt machte sein frustriertes Stöhnen ziemlich eindeutig, doch er würde sich nicht von seinem ungeduldigen Geliebten hetzen lassen. Immerhin hatten sie die ganze Nacht Zeit, sogar das ganze Wochenende. Nur wurde dieses Vorhaben auf eine harte Probe gestellt, als der Junge leise murmelte: „Carlisle, bitte! Ich will nicht länger warten!“ Dabei stahl sich dessen Hand langsam hinunter, wohl um sein Glied zu umfassen, was der Vampir aber schnell zu verhindern wusste.   
„Oh nein, sicher nicht“, schnurrte der Blonde regelrecht, während er Helios am Handgelenk festhielt und ihn dann wieder dazu brachte, beide Hände an die Schultern des Mannes zu legen. „Auch wenn du in deinem Alter viel Ausdauer hast, vergiss nicht, ich fühle keine Erschöpfung. Deshalb wirst du schön die Finger von dir lassen.“

Ein kleines Nicken war seine Antwort und zur Belohnung küsste Carlisle seinen Geliebten, bevor er kurz ganz vom Jungen abließ und sich zum Nachtkästchen hinüberbeugte. Der Mensch blickte etwas neugierig und sein Gesicht errötete noch mehr, wenn überhaupt möglich, als er das kleine Fläschchen Gleitgel und das Kondom sah, das der Mann einfach neben sie legte.   
Doch er überraschte den Vampir, als er den verpackten Gummi hochhielt und fragte: „Brauchen wir das hier wirklich?“ Der Arzt in ihm wollte sofort protestieren, Helios einen Vortrag halten, wie wichtig Schutz war, doch sie konnten sich nicht gegenseitig anstecken.  Eigentlich war das Kondom auch eigentlich nur zum Wohlbefinden des Jüngeren da, also wenn dieser darauf verzichten wollte, würde er nicht Nein sagen.   
Sanft zupfte er das Plastikstück aus den Fingern seines Liebsten und warf es ähnlich wie ihre Kleidungsstücke einfach zur Seite, bevor er das Gleitgel zur Hand nahm. „Du stehst jetzt vor einer kleinen Entscheidung, Helios“, murmelte er sanft und presste einen schnellen Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst, wird es ohne Vorbereitung nicht angenehm. Willst du es selbst tun, oder soll ich?“, fragte der Vampir und konnte sich sein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als der Junge beschämt sein Gesicht an seiner Brust verbarg. Es war wirklich zu niedlich, wie schnell er bei solchen Themen in Verlegenheit geriet.   
Beruhigend und geduldig strich Carlisle dem Kleineren über den Rücken, bis dieser endlich seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte und kaum hörbar murmelte: „Ich denke nicht, dass ich den Mumm dazu hätte…“ Ein Teil des Vampirs überlegte, ob er den Schwarzhaarigen etwas reizen sollte, indem er verlangte, dass dieser genau sagte, was das bedeutete, doch er entschied sich dagegen. So süß es auch war, er war fast genauso ungeduldig wie Helios, also wollte er es nicht noch weiter hinauszögern.

Also nickte er sanft, presste einen Kuss auf die Schläfe des Menschen und öffnete das Fläschchen, um beide Hände großzügig mit dem Gel zu bedecken. Die eine legte er wieder an den Hintern seines Geliebten, die andere allerdings zu dessen Überraschung an Helios‘ Erektion. Ein lautes Keuchen war die Folge und bevor der Junge es verhindern konnte, zuckte seine Hüfte der Hand entgegen, was ein kleines Stöhnen auslöste.   
Doch bevor er sich weiter befriedigen konnte, wurde sein Becken festgehalten und Carlisle küsste ihn lachend. „Warte noch ein bisschen… Ich kümmere mich schon um dich, keine Sorge“, flüsterte er und wartete auf das Nicken, bevor er seine Hand vorsichtig über die weiche Haut gleiten ließ, kaum mehr als ein Hauch einer Berührung, um den Kleineren zwar abzulenken, aber nicht noch näher zu seiner Erlösung zu bringen.   
Sobald er sich sicher war, dass Helios zu frustriert war, um auf etwas anderes als die Hand an seinem Glied zu achten, ließ der Blonde den ersten seiner Finger langsam zu dem versteckten Muskelring wandern und massierte ihn erst nur. Das schien den Menschen noch nicht zu stören. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, der Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und wäre er nicht so frustriert gewesen, hätte sich purer Genuss auf seinem Gesicht gezeigt. Erst, als die Fingerkuppe langsam gegen den Eingang drückte blickten ihn die grauen Augen wieder an, ein wenig unsicher, aber noch nicht ängstlich. Um das zu verhindern fing Carlisle wieder an, Küsse auf der Haut und den Lippen seines Liebsten zu verteilen, während seine Berührungen an der Erektion etwas fester wurden.   
Kurz darauf war der Schwarzhaarige wieder völlig entspannt und er wagte es, seinen Finger mit etwas mehr Druck gegen den Muskelring zu pressen. Dass Helios so entspannt war, machte es sehr einfach, bis zum ersten Glied einzudringen und so zu verharren, um den Jungen nicht zu überfordern. Dieser bewegte seine Hüfte ein wenig, doch das war auch schon alles und Carlisle verwickelte ihn in einen wilden Zungenkuss, während er den Finger etwas tiefer schob. Das schien auch noch kein Problem zu sein, doch als er versuchte, einen Zweiten hinzu zu nehmen, verspannte sich der Mensch etwas. „Shh… es ist alles gut. Keine Angst“, murmelte der Ältere sanft und verteilte ein paar Küsse auf seinem Gesicht, seine Finger keinen Millimeter bewegend.

Wenn man in fast vierhundert Jahren eines lernte, dann war es Geduld. Der Blonde ließ sich Zeit damit, den Kleineren sanft zu küssen und seine Hand kurzzeitig schneller zu bewegen, bis jegliche Anspannung vollkommen verschwunden war. Und verschwunden blieb, als er wieder versuchte, mit einem zweiten Finger in den Jungen einzudringen. Auch dieses Mal hielt er sie ruhig, als sie vollkommen in ihm waren, und wartete, bis sich Helios daran gewöhnt hatte, bevor er anfing, sie stückweise rauszuziehen und dann wieder tiefer zu schieben.   
Durch die Menge an Gleitgel auf seinen Fingern ging das bald schon recht einfach, weshalb er begann, sie etwas zu öffnen, um den Muskel vorsichtig zu dehnen. Kurz verzog der Jüngere bei dem unangenehmen Gefühl das Gesicht, bevor er bewusst tief durchatmete und murmelte: „Ich sehe noch nicht, warum jeder davon schwärmt.“

Eigentlich hatte Carlisle damit noch warten wollen, doch die Worte des Menschen waren einfach zu verlockend und so nutzte er sein ganzes anatomisches Wissen, um seine Finger beim nächsten Mal fest gegen dieses besondere kleine Nervenbündel zu pressen, dass Helios bald zum Schreien bringen würde. Die gewünschte Reaktion kam sofort. Der Junge spannte sich an, drückte den Rücken etwas durch und stöhnte laut auf. „Okay, jetzt seh‘ ich’s…“, murmelte er etwas atemlos und beugte sich vor, um den Vampir verlangend zu küssen. „Mach das nochmal, bitte.“   
Doch der Blonde schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf die Schmolllippen vor sich. „Nein, erst, wenn wir richtig bei der Sache sind. Das hier war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack… eine Motivation, um entspannt zu bleiben, könnte man sagen“, flüsterte er verrucht und begann wieder, den Kleineren ordentlich zu dehnen. Dieser versuchte seinen Frust damit zu kompensieren, dass er seine Hüfte wieder der Hand an seiner Erektion entgegenschob, nur um schon regelrecht zu wimmern, als diese für einen Moment verschwand. „Du solltest mittlerweile gelernt haben, auf deinen Arzt zu hören“, tadelte dieser und legte seine Finger wieder um das warme Glied. „Also sei ein braver Junge und warte noch etwas.“   
Dadurch, dass Helios nun wirklich ungeduldig wurde, würde sich der Mann sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, alles zu übereilen und seinen Geliebten vielleicht zu verletzen. Doch es schien, als ob diese Ungeduld dem Menschen dabei half, sich zu entspannen. Das oder die Tatsache, dass er wusste, was kommen würde. Schließlich wagte es Carlisle, auch einen dritten Finger hinzu zu nehmen, was den Schwarzhaarigen dazu brachte, leise zu zischen.   
Um ihn etwas zu beruhigen, verteilte er ein paar Küsse auf dem heißen Oberkörper und fühlte deutlich, wie sich Helios dadurch wieder entspannte. Es brauchte noch einen Moment, bis sich der Vampir sicher war, dass er seine Finger wieder bewegen konnte. Dabei nahm er seine andere Hand endgültig vom Geschlecht seines Liebsten, was diesen natürlich sofort dazu veranlasste, etwas zu jammern.   
„Dafür, dass du sonst immer so geduldig bist, hast du es heute viel zu eilig“, meinte der Vampir neckend und presste seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren. Er ließ sich noch etwas Zeit damit, ihn mit seinen Fingern zu dehnen. Der Blonde wollte einfach sichergehen, dass es zu keiner Verletzung kommen würde, bevor er auch die zweite Hand zurückzog.

Sanft schob er Helios für einen Moment von sich, damit er sich seinem letzten Kleidungsstück entledigen konnte. Der Junge kletterte dann wieder auf seinen Schoß und konnte nicht anders, als seine Fingerspitzen über die stolze Härte des Vampirs wandern zu lassen, was dieser mit einem leisen Seufzen quittierte.  „Mir würde jetzt so einiges einfallen, das ich tun könnte…“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige, bevor sich eine Hand an seine Wange legte und der Mann ihn in einen Kuss zog. „Auch wenn es verlockend wäre, später. Oder bist du etwa plötzlich von deiner Ungeduld befreit?“ „Später klingt sehr gut“, flüsterte der Mensch und erwiderte den Kuss verlangend.   
Nachdem er einen Moment lang einfach nur gestarrt hatte, biss sich der Jüngere unsicher auf die Unterlippe und sah so verloren aus, dass Carlisle das Fläschchen mit dem Gleitgel nahm und ihm in die Hand legte. „Du kannst ruhig einen Teil der Arbeit übernehmen“, neckte er, um Helios vom Kommenden abzulenken und beobachtete, wie der Rotton auf seinen Wangen wieder ein paar Nuancen dunkler wurde.   
Dann ertönte das Klicken der Flaschenöffnung und kurz darauf wurde diese zur Seite geworfen, bevor sich eine Hand sanft um die Erektion des Blonden schloss. Die Bewegungen waren langsam, aber dafür fest und Carlisle konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie einmal auch einfach so ihren Spaß haben konnten. Doch heute hatten sie etwas anderes vor, also löste er Helios‘ Hand von ihm, als sein Glied feucht genug war, und legte seine an beide Seiten der Hüfte des Menschen, um ihn zu stützen. Wobei stützen in dem Fall bedeutete, dass er das ganze Gewicht des Kleineren trug.

„Wir können immer noch aufhören, wenn du möchtest“, versicherte der Mann, nur um ein Kopfschütteln und Schnauben als Antwort zu erhalten. „Glaub mir, ich möchte gerade alles andere als aufhören.“ Damit erhob sich der Jüngere auf seine Knie und rutschte etwas nach vorne, sodass er direkt über Carlisles Erektion war. Dieser hatte keinerlei Anstalten dazu gemacht, sie umzudrehen, also nahm Helios einfach an, dass es ihn nicht störte und er atmete nochmal tief durch, bevor er sich langsam niederließ.   
Er zögerte noch etwas, als er die Eichel an seinem Eingang fühlte, doch bevor er zu lange überlegen konnte, ließ er sich etwas weiter nach unten sinken und keuchte, als sein Muskelring nachgab und die Spitze der Erektion in ihn glitt. Die ganze Zeit hatte der Vampir ihn einfach nur festgehalten und mit seinen Daumen kleine Kreise auf seiner Haut gezogen, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Lass dir Zeit, es ist alles in Ordnung“, murmelte der Blonde und lächelte sanft.   
Es brannte ein wenig, definitiv mehr als das leichte Ziepen, dass er bei den Fingern gefühlt hatte, doch es schien nicht so sehr zu schmerzen, wie er befürchtet hatte.   
Nach einem Moment, in dem er einfach nur ein- und ausgeatmet hatte, ließ sich Helios wieder tiefer sinken und stoppte trotz der leichten Schmerzen erst, als er ganz auf dem Schoß des Älteren saß. Wenn er den Anderen nicht schon so gut gekannt hätte, wäre er durch den Mangel an Reaktion wohl beleidigt gewesen, allerdings wusste er, dass Carlisle einfach nur versuchte, ihn nicht zu verletzen oder zu erschrecken.

Dieses Mal brauchte er etwas länger, um sich wieder entspannen zu können, doch dann fing er an, sich langsam zu heben und zu senken, während der Großteil seines Gewichts immer noch vom Vampir getragen wurde. Es machte alles auf jeden Fall leichter und Helios konnte sich darauf konzentrieren, einen angenehmen Rhythmus aufzubauen.   
Was ihn ein wenig frustrierte, war, dass er seine Prostata anscheinend nicht mehr fand, doch Carlisle schien sein Problem auch ohne Worte zu erkennen und zog sanft seine Position ein wenig zurecht, nur um sehr zufrieden zu lächeln, als Helios laut aufstöhnte. Nun hörte er auch allmählich auf, das Gewicht zu tragen, sondern ließ dem Jungen freie Hand.   
Dieser hatte, durch das berauschende Gefühl angespornt, angefangen, sich schneller zu bewegen und gleichzeitig sein Becken etwas kreisen zu lassen. Ein leichter Schweißfilm bildete sich auf seinem Körper und der Schwarzhaarige konnte nicht anders, als seinen Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und seine Lust durch lautes Stöhnen deutlich zu machen.

Es war überraschend schwer für Carlisle, einfach ruhig zu halten und es zu genießen, auch wenn er dem Menschen eigentlich sämtliche Kontrolle überlassen wollte. Also tat er das Einzige, bei dem er wusste, dass er den zerbrechlichen Menschen nicht verletzen konnte und fing an, seine Finger über den schlanken Körper wandern zu lassen.   
Hie und da kratzte er leicht über die weiche Haut und er beugte sich etwas vor, um mit seinen Lippen seine Hände zu unterstützen. Das schien Helios noch mehr zu ermutigen und er zog den Blonden an seinen Haaren in einen wilden Kuss, bevor er einfach die Arme um dessen Nacken legte und ihn ritt, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe.   
Nun konnte der Mann nicht anders, als dem Kleineren bei jeder Bewegung entgegenzukommen, doch er hütete sich davor, mehr zu tun, als einfach sein Becken zu bewegen, alles andere war ihm zu riskant. Das schien den Schwarzhaarigen allerdings nicht zu stören. Sein Stöhnen war nun so laut, dass es fast als Schrei durchging und Carlisle fühlte, wie sich sein Körper langsam immer weiter anspannte.   
Um dem Jungen dabei zu helfen, über die Klippe zu springen, legte er seine Hand wieder um dessen Erektion und bewegte sie passend zu ihrem Rhythmus. Es brauchte dann nur noch zwei gezielte Stöße und Helios schrie seine Lust heraus, während er sich über Carlisles Hand und ihre Bäuche ergoss. Die zusätzliche Enge sowie der Anblick seines Geliebten am Höhepunkt, brachte auch den Vampir dazu, endlich loszulassen und er presste sein Becken an den Jüngeren, während er sich in ihm ergoss. Als dann sämtliche Anspannung aus dem jungen Körper verschwand, drohte Helios, einfach umzukippen, weshalb ihn der Blonde sanft abfing und vorsichtig an sich zog.

Das Herz des Menschen raste, sein Atem ging keuchend und er glühte regelrecht, doch vor allem wirkte Helios mehr als zufrieden und glücklich. Sanft strich der Blonde ihm über den Rücken und ließ ihm Zeit, wieder genügend Sauerstoff in sein System zu pumpen, bevor er ihn sanft am Kinn nahm und ihre Lippen aufeinanderlegte. „Das… das war unglaublich“, murmelte der Junge lächelnd, die Augen immer noch glasig und die Pupillen erweitert und er konnte nicht anders, als seine Nase in den schwarzen Haaren zu vergraben und tief einzuatmen. „Ja, das war es…“


	29. Kapitel 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Leute!  
> Die schlechte Nachricht: Ich habe das neue Semester unterschätzt. Ich bin einfach nicht mehr in der Lage, ordentlich zu schreiben.  
> Die gute Nachricht: Deshalb beende ich jetzt die Story, ordentlich mit Abschluss und allem.  
> Die nicht ganz so gute Nachricht: Es kann etwas gehetzt rüber kommen.  
> Aber bevor ich die Story einfach so versumpfen lasse, wollte ich es einfach beenden.  
> Ich hoffe, die letzten Kapitel gefallen euch!  
> Viel Spaß!
> 
> ###### 

Sanft strich Carlisle über den Rücken des Jungen, während er dessen ruhigen Atem lauschte. Helios lag in eine Decke gewickelt neben ihm, den Kopf auf seiner Brust abgelegt, und murmelte hin und wieder im Schlaf. Meistens waren es nur irgendwelche Laute, doch manchmal war es der Name des Vampirs. Eine der anderen deutlichen Aussagen war: „Seth darf keine Schokolade essen. Die ist giftig für Hunde.“ Der Vampir hatte sich bemühen müssen, nicht loszulachen und er schwor sich, den Werwolf und seinen Geliebten einmal mit dieser Aussage aufzuziehen.  
Es war ungefähr neun Uhr, als sich der kleine Körper neben ihm langsam regte und mit einem Murren vergrub sich das warme Gesicht an Carlisles Brust. „Guten Morgen“, flüsterte der Blonde und strich Helios durch die Haare, was diesen dazu brachte, den Kopf zu heben. Silberne, trotz der Müdigkeit schon fröhlich funkelnde Augen blickten ihn zwischen schwarzen Strähnen hindurch an und langsam bildete sich ein Lächeln auf den rosigen Lippen des Jungen.  
„Guten Morgen.“ Kurz streckte sich der Mensch und verzog dann das Gesicht, bevor er den Arzt verlegen ansah. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich heute aufstehen kann…“, murmelte er mit geröteten Wangen und schmollte leicht, als der Mann leise lachte. Lächelnd beugte sich Carlisle vor, um seinen Geliebten zu küssen und runzelte die Stirn, als dieser den Kopf wegdrehte.

„Ich sollte zuerst die Zähne putzen…“, war die peinlich berührte Erklärung, woraufhin Carlisle seine Hand an das Kinn des Menschen legte und das Gesicht wieder zu ihm drehte, um ihn schnell zu küssen. „Denkst du, mich stört das etwa?“, fragte der Ältere lächelnd und legte seine Arme wieder um den schlanken Körper.  
„Offenbar nicht.“ Grinsend beugte sich Helios vor und küsste seinen Liebsten, jetzt etwas munterer als zuvor. Doch bevor er das ganze etwas intensiver gestalten konnte, wurde er plötzlich aufgesetzt, allerdings so vorsichtig, dass es seine verärgerte Rückseite nicht noch mehr beleidigte, und er bekam einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, bevor Carlisle plötzlich am Eingang zum Schlafzimmer stand. Nackt. Wie ein junger Adonis.  
„Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du unglaublich heiß bist?“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige gedankenverloren, völlig ignorierend, was der Vampir gerade über Frühstück erzählt hatte. Dieser verstummte kurz überrascht, bevor er lachte und wieder zum Bett trat, um durch die verwuschelten Haare des Jungen zu streichen. „Dieses Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben, vor allem so, wie du nach dieser Nacht aussiehst…“, schnurrte der Vampir regelrecht und küsste Helios erneut, bevor er zu seinem Kleiderschrank trat und sich etwas zum Anziehen raussuchte. Wohl um weitere Ablenkungen zu verhindern.

„Bleib, wo du bist. Ich hole dir etwas zu essen und dann geht es in die Dusche“, verkündete Carlisle, während er mit einem lockeren Shirt und einer Hose bekleidet das Zimmer verließ. „Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich mich großartig bewegen könnte“, meinte Helios trocken und er könnte schwören, dass er das Lachen des Mannes durch das Haus schallen hörte.  
Mit einem Seufzen sah sich der Junge um und blieb mit seinem Blick am Fenster hängen. Oder besser, am Ausblick. Der Himmel riss immer wieder auf und ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, wie sein Geliebter wirklich aussah, wenn er in der Sonne stand. Nach einem Moment blickte er an sich herab, Kurz runzelte Helios die Stirn und zog die Decke etwas weg, bevor er einen überraschten Laut von sich gab. Auf seiner Hüfte zeigte sich ein großer, blauer Fleck und nach einem kurzen Blick wusste er, dass er fast ein Ebenbild davon auf seiner anderen Seite hatte. Da hatte wohl jemand fest zugepackt. Irgendwie brachte ihn das zum Lachen und er begrüßte Carlisle mit einem breiten Grinsen, was diesen dazu brachte, schmunzelnd die Augenbraue zu heben.

„Was findest du so amüsant?“, fragte der Vampir und stellte ein Tablett auf dem Nachtkästchen ab. Doch sein Lächeln verschwand, als Helios grinsend auf die Blutergüsse deutete und mit einem besorgten Blick kniete er sich wieder auf die Matratze. „Oh Helios…“, hauchte er und strich vorsichtig über die dunklen Flecken. „Das tut mir aufrichtig leid. Ich wollte dich nie verletzen“, murmelte Carlisle betrübt und es erstaunte den Jungen, wie unglücklich der Mann klang.  
„Hey, das weiß ich doch!“, meinte er und legte seine Hände an das kühle Gesicht des Älteren. „Das ist doch keine Verletzung! Also wehe dir, du machst dir deswegen Vorwürfe oder sonst etwas! Wenn ich könnte, würde ich das von gestern auf der Stelle wiederholen, aber ich glaube, dann bin ich für die nächsten drei Tage ans Bett gefesselt. Das sollten wir übrigens mal ausprobieren. Also, es war großartig, es gibt keinen Grund, irgendwas zu bereuen oder dir wegen irgendwas den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Alles klar?“, fragte er ernst und küsste seinen Geliebten kurz.

Dieser lächelte nun wieder und erwiderte den Kuss, bevor er mit seinen Händen sanft über die Seiten des Jüngeren strich. „Du hast eine sehr… überzeugende Art. Vor allem ohne einen Fetzen Stoff am Leib“, murmelte Carlisle und löste sich. „Und wir brauchen keine Fesseln. Mich würden sie nicht zurückhalten und wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dich auch so festhalten. Auch wenn es sicherlich interessant wäre.“  
Damit griff der Vampir nach dem Tablett und stellte es zwischen sie ab. „Und jetzt iss etwas, damit ich dich in die Dusche stellen kann“, wies er seinen Liebsten an, in etwas, das Helios einmal als seine „Arzt“-Stimme beschrieben hatte. „Ja, Dr. Cullen“, kam schon die freche Antwort und mit einem kecken Grinsen fing er an, das Frühstück – die fluffigsten Pancakes, die er jemals gesehen hatte – zu verputzen.

Nach einiger Zeit runzelte er die Stirn und schluckte, bevor er meinte: „Weißt du, wenn du mich schon anstarren musst, erzähl mir wenigstens etwas. Dann fühle ich mich nicht ganz so seltsam.“ Schmunzelnd schüttelte Carlisle den Kopf und sah zur Seite, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf den Menschen richtete. „Und was?“, fragte er, während er den Kopf schief legte.  
Nachdenklich steckte sich Helios einen weiteren Bissen in den Mund, bevor er murmelte: „Fang mal damit an, mir zu sagen, wie alt du bist. Also, wie alt du warst, als du zum Vampir wurdest.“ Das schien den Älteren etwas zu verwundern, doch er lächelte. „Das hast du mich noch nie danach gefragt. Ich bin Dreiundzwanzig. Und das seit ungefähr vierhundert Jahren. Eher um die dreihundertfünfzig, dreihundertsechzig, aber es ist leichter, hundert Jahre lang zu sagen, dass man vierhundert ist, als alle zehn Jahre zu überlegen, wie viel Zeit eigentlich vergangen ist“, erklärte der Blonde und klopfte dem Jungen vorsichtig auf den Rücken, als dieser sich an den Pancakes verschluckte.  
„Du bist erst dreiundzwanzig?!“, fragte er etwas atemlos und starrte den Vampir an. „Du bist nur fünf Jahre älter als ich?“ Lachend schüttelte Carlisle den Kopf. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir mal deine Ohren ansehen, wenn du den vierhundert Jahre Teil überhört hast“, scherzte er und küsste Helios auf die Stirn. „Und jetzt iss auf, ich habe gehört, Sex in der Dusche soll aufregend sein.“  
Erneut verschluckte sich der Schwarzhaarige und starrte seinen Geliebten ungläubig an, während dieser unschuldig lächelnd aufstand und schon ins Bad ging. Helios konnte sich gar nicht genug mit dem Aufessen beeilen.

Carlisle hatte Helios am nächsten Montag noch in die Schule gebracht und damit war ihr Wochenende vorbei. Der Junge lief schon den ganzen Tag mit einem breiten Grinsen herum, was seinen Freunden natürlich aufgefallen war. Carolin war sogar zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am Schuleingang gewesen, um zu beobachten, wie der Schwarzhaarige aus dem Wagen des Arztes gestiegen war. Das zusammen mit seiner unglaublich guten Laune und den bemüht vorsichtigen Bewegungen, vor allem beim Hinsetzen, gab ihnen genug Hinweise, um eine Theorie aufzustellen.  
Doch der verträumte Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem Helios beim Essen in die Luft starrte, gab Ben den letzten Beweis. „Ihr habt’s getan!“, platzte der Junge raus und riss seinen Freund damit aus seinem Tagtraum. „Bitte was?“, fragte der perplex, bevor ihm das Blut ins Gesicht lief, als er verstand, was der Andere gesagt hatte. „Was? Nein! Wie kommst du darauf?“  
Allein wie peinlich berührt der Schwarzhaarige war, machte seinen Freunden deutlich, wie recht sie mit ihrer Theorie hatten. „Meine Schwester. Sie hat genau so verträumt in die Luft gestarrt, nachdem sie ihr erstes Mal mit ihrem Freund hatte“, sagte Ben grinsend, was bei den Anderen ein Licht aufgehen ließ. „Deshalb hat Carlisle dich heute zur Schule gebracht! Du warst das ganze Wochenende bei ihm!“, rief Carolin aus, was Helios dazu veranlasste, ihr eine Hand auf den Mund zu pressen.  
„Bist du völlig bescheuert? Schrei es doch noch lauter hinaus, ich glaube, die am anderen Ende der Mensa haben es noch nicht gehört!“, fauchte er mit knallroten Wangen und setzte sich dann zurück auf seinen Platz. „Ihr seid echt unglaublich…“, grummelte er, konnte sein Grinsen aber nicht zurückhalten. Summer stieß ein lautes Quietschen aus und klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände. „Los, erzähl schon! Ich will alles wissen!“

Immer noch grinsend schüttelte Helios den Kopf. „Vergiss es, die schmutzigen Details bleiben alle bei mir! Aber… es war unglaublich, zeitweise konnte ich mich danach nicht mehr bewegen, laufen erst recht nicht! Wir haben es wirklich ausgenutzt, dass wir allein in seinem Haus waren“, meinte er bis über beide Ohren grinsend, was die Mädchen natürlich wieder zum Quietschen brachte. „Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!! Das ist so süß!“  
Mit einem Schnauben verdrehte der Schwarzhaarige die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ihr seid wahnsinnig. Aber das ist wirklich alles, was ich euch sage!“ Damit steckte sich Helios einen Bissen seines Hackbratens in den Mund und grübelte kurz, bevor er meinte: „Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich mich jetzt in seinem Arbeitszimmer konzentrieren soll, wenn ich dabei ständig seinen Schreibtisch sehe.“ Damit brachen alle am Tisch in Gelächter aus und Summer griff nach der Hand ihres Freundes, um sie zu drücken. „Es ist echt großartig, dich so fröhlich und ausgelassen zu sehen. Du solltest Carlisle wirklich öfter ranlassen!“

Helios‘ Reaktion darauf war ein kleiner Klaps gegen ihre Schulter, während er zufrieden auf seinem Hackbraten herumkaute. „Wie geht es jetzt eigentlich weiter?“, fragte Carolin auf einmal und sah den Schwarzhaarigen neugierig an. „Ich meine, das erste Mal Sex ist ein wichtiger Punkt, zumindest bei euch. Es ist jetzt was richtig, richtig ernstes!“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn schluckte der Junge seinen Bissen hinunter und sah sie beleidigt an. „Es war auch vorher schon ernst!“, beschwerte er sich, aber Carolin winkte nur ab.  
„Jaja, schon gut. Aber es ist jetzt einfach anders!“, beharrte die Schülerin und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Deshalb ist die Frage berechtigt!“ Seufzend stach Helios seine Gabel in sein Mittagessen und schwieg einen Moment, bevor er sagte: „Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen, wie es in der Zukunft aussehen wird. Und ich will es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Mein Leben ist zu chaotisch, um mich mit mehr Zukunft als meinem Studium zu befassen.“  
Die anderen Schüler schwiegen einen Moment, bevor Ben als erstes das Wort ergriff: „Sowas ist angsteinflößend, ich weiß. Trotzdem solltest du dir ein paar Gedanken dazu machen. Und vielleicht mit ihm darüber reden. Weißt du, nur weil du vielleicht ans andere Ende des Landes ziehst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ihr deshalb Schluss machen müsst.“  
Nachdenkliches Schweigen machte sich am Tisch breit und Helios ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich kann es versuchen“, murmelte er leise, auch wenn es eigentlich eine Lüge war. Selbst wenn sie über das Problem mit den unterschiedlichen Zeitzonen hinweg kamen, gab es da immer noch das mit den vierhundert Jahren unterschied. Und die Tatsache, dass sein Geliebter ein Vampir war.

Carlisle hatte an diesem Tag ziemliches Glück, dass er kein Mensch war. Denn ein normaler Mensch wäre viel zu unkonzentriert, um seinen Job zu machen. Er hingegen konnte seinen Gedanken nachhängen und gleichzeitig seine Arbeit mit der gleichen Hingabe erledigen, die er normalerweise zeigte. Doch seine Familie konnte er nicht täuschen. Bis auf Rosalie und Emmett waren alle schon wieder zurück, als er nach der Arbeit das Haus betrat und es schien fast so, als ob seine Nachdenklichkeit auf seine Stirn geschrieben stand, denn nicht einmal sein Lächeln konnte die Anderen täuschen.  
Keiner von ihnen sagte allerdings etwas, sondern erzählte nur vom vergangenen Wochenende, auch wenn zumindest Alice darauf brannte, alle Details von seiner Zeit mit Helios zu erfahren und selbst Esme wollte wissen, wie es gewesen war. Wenn auch weniger detailreich als ihre Adoptivtochter. Nur seltsamerweise war es keiner der beiden, die ihn ansprach, sondern Edward.

„Es sind nicht die blauen Flecke. Helios hat ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass er sie eigentlich heiß findet… Also was beschäftigt dich?“, fragte der junge Mann und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen von Carlisles Schlafzimmer. Der Arzt saß gerade auf dem kleinen Sofa neben seinem Bücherregal und las, als er angesprochen wurde. Natürlich hatte er gehört, wie jemand zu ihm kam, doch er legte sein Buch erst zur Seite, als Edward bei ihm war.  
„Ich denke, das weißt du schon“, war seine einfache Antwort und auf den Lippen seines Sohnes erschien ein kleines Lächeln. „Ja, aber es wird dir gut tun, es auszusprechen.“ Damit trat der Vampir näher und setzte sich neben Carlisle. Dieser seufzte tief und blickte auf seine Hände, bevor er meinte: „Das Wochenende war ein Fehler. Ich kann ihn jetzt einfach nicht mehr gehen lassen.“  
Erst folgte auf diese Aussage nur schweigen, obwohl Edward sicher schon davon gewusst hatte. Dann legte er den Kopf schief und schien zu überlegen, vielleicht auch, um zu versuchen, die Gedanken des Älteren zu entwirren. „Habt ihr schon darüber gesprochen? Dachte ich mir… Vielleicht solltest du ihn fragen. Jaime wird seinen Bruder auch nicht ewig brauchen.“ Lächelnd schüttelte Carlisle den Kopf. „Manchmal ist es wirklich praktisch, dass man bei dir nicht alles sagen muss.“ Mit einem Grinsen stand der junge Mann wieder auf. „Ich weiß. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, Alice will dich endlich mit ihren Fragen überfallen.“

Tatsächlich, kaum war der Vampir aus dem Zimmer tänzelte schon seine Schwester herein und setzte sich auf den bis eben von ihm belegten Platz. „Alice, bevor du anfängst, mich mit Fragen zu überhäufen… Ich weiß nicht, ob jeder im Haus das hören möchte“, sagte er schmunzelnd und überschlug die Beine. „Ach, Unsinn. Sie können sich ja die Ohren zuhalten!“, grinste sie und rutschte aufgeregt ein Stück näher. „Also, blaue Flecke, hm?“  
Das feine Gehör ihrer Art verfluchend seufzte Carlisle und lächelte dann. „Ich hatte mich wohl nicht ganz so im Griff, wie ich es gedacht habe. Aber es hat ihn nicht gestört. Ich denke nicht, dass ihn irgendwas dieses Wochenende gestört hat. Nun ja, bis auf…“ Kurz verstummte der Blonde und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nun wirklich nichts, dass jemanden außer Helios und mich etwas angeht“, erklärte der Vampir, was die kleine, zierliche Frau neben ihm zum Schmollen brachte. „Das sind aber genau die Details, die ich hören möchte!“

Leise lachend schüttelte Carlisle den Kopf. „Du kannst ja Helios fragen. Wenn er es dir erzählen möchte, kann er das, aber ich werde es nicht. Sonst stirbt er noch vor Scham, wenn er jemanden von euch das nächste Mal sieht.“ Ein melodisches Lachen war die Antwort und Alice fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Na gut. Dann sag mir wenigstens, wie es jetzt weiter geht!“ „Du meinst, ob ich vorhabe, ihn zu fragen, ob er bei uns bleiben möchte?“, fragte der Blonde und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Er kann sein Leben leben, er kann sein Studium beenden, heiraten, Kinder adoptieren… Er kann alt werden und nach einem glücklichen, erfüllten Leben friedlich sterben. Helios kann ein Mensch sein. Du weißt, was einige von uns geben würden, um das zu haben.“  
Das schien Alice für einen Moment zum Nachdenken zu bringen, doch bevor sie antworten konnte, kam eine Stimme von der Tür. „Und du weißt, dass es manche von uns nicht glücklich gemacht hätte“, sagte Bella sanft und lächelte. „Denkst du, ich hätte so ein Leben, wie du es gerade beschrieben hast, genießen können, ohne Edward an meiner Seite? Und selbst wenn er geblieben wäre… ab irgendeinem Punkt hätte es mich zerstört, neben einem ewig jungen Ehemann aufzuwachen und selbst im Spiegel immer mehr Falten zu sehen. Also vielleicht solltest du wirklich mit Helios darüber sprechen, was eure Möglichkeiten sind. Wie Edward schon gesagt hat, sein Bruder wird ihn nicht ewig brauchen und selbst wenn es noch zehn oder fünfzehn Jahre sind, das ist wohl ein kleiner Preis für die gemeinsame Ewigkeit, nicht?“

Sie hatte recht, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Und es war eindeutig, warum ihn jeder dazu drängte, über die Zukunft nachzudenken. Warum ihn jeder drängte, Helios zu verwandeln. Niemand wollte sehen, wie er am Tod des Jungen zerbrach, selbst wenn es erst in achtzig Jahren passierte.  
Niemand wollte das Gleiche erleben wie damals, als Edward dachte, Bella verloren zu haben. Denn selbst als sie getrennt gewesen waren, hatten sie einander noch über alles geliebt. Und das würde bei ihm genauso sein. Sogar, wenn Helios sein Leben fortsetzte und ihn vielleicht vergaß, Carlisle würde es nicht. Und er würde es nicht verkraften, wenn der Jüngere starb. Das wusste er genauso gut wie alle anderen.  
Außerdem gab es noch das Problem mit den Volturi. Immerhin erwarteten sie, dass der Blonde seinen Geliebten bei ihnen vorbeibrachte. Und zwar als Vampir.  
Trotzdem war dieses Wochenende entgegen seiner Worte kein Fehler gewesen. Er hatte es davor schon gewusst, auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Jetzt konnte er es einfach nicht mehr ignorieren. Ein kleines Seufzen entkam ihm und er nickte kurz. „Ich werde mit ihm reden.“ Mehr würde er ihnen im Moment nicht zugestehen. Auch wenn er wirklich hoffte, dass Helios einer Verwandlung zustimmen würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sonst tun sollte. Die beiden jungen Frauen nickten lächelnd, bevor Bella grinsend hinzufügte: „Keine Sorge, ich habe schon mit Jake gesprochen. Solange du auf ihn aufpasst, hat er kein Problem damit, wenn du Helios mit seiner Erlaubnis verwandelst.“


	30. Kapitel 29

Sie beide wussten, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Auch wenn sie versuchten, es zu verbergen, schlichen sie um den Anderen herum, unsicher, was sie tun sollten. Beide wollten es nicht ansprechen, denn dann wäre das Problem wirklich real geworden. Doch irgendwann ging es nicht mehr anders. Sie hatten es geschafft, zwei Wochen das Thema zu vermeiden, hatten zusammen gelernt und geturtelt, als ob alles normal war. Auch wenn sie nur zum Teil bei der Sache waren.   
Schließlich war es Helios, der vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sie gemeinsam spazieren gingen. Carlisle hatte sofort begriffen, was hinter dieser Frage steckte und kurz darauf waren sie schon im Wald unterwegs gewesen.

Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her, die Hände ineinander verschränkt und sich hin und wieder sanft anlächelnd. „Gut, jetzt sollten sie uns nicht mehr hören können“, meinte der Vampir nach einiger Zeit und zog den Jungen dennoch weiter. „Mann, es ist echt anstrengend, wie gut euer Gehör ist“, murmelte Helios und lächelte, als er dem Älteren ein Lachen entlockte. „Ja, das kann es manchmal sein“, gab dieser zu, blieb stehen und sah kurz nach oben.  
Etwas verwirrt folgte der Mensch seinem Blick und runzelte die Stirn. Doch bevor er fragen konnte, was los war, wurde er plötzlich auf den Rücken des Blonden gezogen und dieser fing an, eine besonders hohe Tanne hochzuklettern. Erschrocken klammerte sich der Schwarzhaarige so fest er konnte an seinen Liebsten und versuchte, nicht nach unten zu sehen. „Zum Glück kann ich dich nicht erwürgen. Aber das nächste Mal warn mich bitte vor.“

Sie waren fast an der Spitze, zumindest waren sie so hoch oben, um einen großartigen Ausblick zu haben, als Carlisle ihn schließlich vorsichtig auf einen Ast setzte und neben ihm Platz nahm. Eine Hand hatte er dabei immer stabilisierend auf dem Körper des Kleineren. „Machst du das etwa, um mich am Weglaufen zu hindern?“, fragte Helios mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und kleinem Schmunzeln, bevor er seinen Blick in die Ferne gleiten ließ. „Das könntest du doch sowieso nicht.“   
Eine überraschend angenehme Stille machte sich zwischen ihnen breit, als sie einfach den Moment genossen und wohl auch überlegten, wie sie den Elefanten im Raum ansprechen sollten. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte der Mensch plötzlich, ohne seine Augen von der Landschaft zu nehmen. „Ich liebe dich wirklich. Und ich denke, du weißt das auch. Aber… ich kann Jaime nicht allein lassen. Zumindest nicht, bis er auf eigenen Beinen stehen kann. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie lange das dauern wird. Und ich muss ihn dafür auch von hier wegbringen. Selbst wenn ich in Yale nicht aufgenommen werde.“   
Es war eine Erklärung, ein Plan und gleichzeitig eine sehr vage Aussage. Eine Aussage, über die Carlisle erstmal nachdenken musste, bevor er seinen Geliebten anlächelte und sanft über dessen Wange strich. „Ich war schon lange nicht mehr in Connecticut. Und ein Umzug ist schon überfällig. Auch wenn wir wegen Charlie und den Wölfen noch etwas bleiben wollten. Aber ich bin sicher, dass die Kinder auch eine Weile ohne mich klarkommen.“

Danach breitete sich wieder Schweigen aus, nur dieses Mal war es von der überraschten Art. Und dann schlangen sich zwei Arme um den Vampir, während Helios ihn tief küsste. „Danke“, flüsterte er leise, als er sich zum Luft holen lösen musste. Lächelnd fuhr Carlisle ihm durch die schwarzen Haare. „Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde dich so schnell ziehen lassen? Nur weil du dich um deinen Bruder kümmern willst? Außerdem kannst du deine Studienzeit sicherlich mehr genießen, wenn du nicht ständig den verführerischen Blutgeruch in der Nase hast.“   
Kurz stockte der Blonde, bevor er hinzufügte: „Wenn du das überhaupt willst. Ich würde es natürlich verstehen, wenn du dein Leben als Mensch fortsetzen möchtest.“ Dieses Mal war es an Helios, dem Älteren beruhigend über die Wange zu streichen. „Ich bin nicht Alice, ich weiß nicht, was die Zukunft bringt. Aber… wenn ich weiß, dass Jaime es ohne mich schafft, ist das definitiv ein Gedanke, den es zu verfolgen gilt.“ „Mehr möchte ich auch gar nicht“, flüsterte Carlisle, bevor er ihre Lippen wieder zu einem Kuss zusammenbrachte.

„Und es würde dich… wirklich nicht stören, mit uns von hier wegzuziehen?“, fragte der Junge zögerlich und sah den Mann besorgt an. Dieser schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Für mich ist ein Umzug nicht so weltbewegend wie für einen Menschen. Also nein, es stört mich nicht.“ Doch er konnte genau sehen, dass Helios noch etwas bedrückte, denn er kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe herum. Schweigend und sanft lächelnd wartete Carlisle darauf, dass der Schwarzhaarige seine Gedanken sortierte und strich währenddessen mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.   
„Was… was wenn… wenn wir auf Probleme stoßen? Wenn wir nicht mehr… so glücklich sein werden, wie wir es jetzt sind?“ Es war eindeutig, wie schrecklich der Mensch diese Möglichkeit fand, doch sie bestand nun einmal. Daher musste sie auch angesprochen werden.

Vorsichtig, immerhin war das Gleichgewicht eines Sterblichen weit nicht so stabil wie das eines Vampirs, hob der Blonde seinen Geliebten auf seinen Schoß und presste einen Kuss auf seinen Schopf. „Selbst wenn dieser höchst unwahrscheinliche Fall eintritt, würde ich es nicht bereuen, mit dir gegangen zu sein. Und es wäre auch keine Schwierigkeit für mich, einfach wieder zurück zu meiner Familie zu gehen, sollte unsere Beziehung wirklich zu Ende gehen. Was ich allerdings stark bezweifle.“   
„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?“, fragte Helios und hob den Kopf, um Carlisle anzusehen. „Ganz einfach. Meine Persönlichkeit ist praktisch in Stein gemeißelt und auch wenn deine vermutlich noch nicht völlig ausgereift ist, so wunderbar wie du jetzt schon bist, müsste dein Charakter schon eine hundertachtzig Grad Drehung vollführen, um für Probleme zu sorgen.“  
Damit stahl sich der Vampir noch einen Kuss von seinem Liebsten und lächelte. „Und auch, wenn es wichtig ist, jetzt schon über alles zu sprechen, haben wir noch etwas Zeit, bevor alles wirklich relevant wird. Wir sollten es also genießen. Ich meine, wir haben zumindest schon geklärt, dass ich dich und Jaime begleite und wir über eine mögliche Verwandlung sprechen, wenn dein Bruder alt genug ist, um allein leben zu können.“

Nachdenklich nickte Helios. Ihm selbst fiel im Moment auch nichts ein, das noch geklärt werden musste. Bis auf eines. „Wir werden aber auf keinen Fall zusammenziehen!“, meinte er nachdrücklich und sah Carlisle ernst an, der überrascht die Augenbrauen hob. „Wieso nicht? Es wäre nur logisch und vernünftig“, meinte er mit gerunzelter Stirn, woraufhin der Junge energisch den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Oh nein! Ich will dir nicht auf der Tasche liegen und so wie ich dich kenne, wirst du alles tun, damit ich mir keinen Job suche, wenn wir zusammenwohnen. Außerdem kann ich nicht mit dir schlafen, während mein Bruder in der gleichen Wohnung ist!“, erklärte er seinen Standpunkt, was den Blonden allerdings nur zum Lachen brachte. „Du weißt genau, dass Geld für mich keine Rolle spielt. Und du weißt auch, dass ich dich früher oder später doch dazu bringe, zu mir zu ziehen“, meinte der Vampir amüsiert. „Langsam solltest du wirklich deine Bedenken ablegen, wenn es darum geht, mich um etwas zu bitten. Oder Geschenke von mir anzunehmen. Wie soll das sonst an deinem Geburtstag funktionieren?“ Misstrauisch sah Helios zu dem Mann hoch. „Mir gefällt nicht, was du hier gerade implizierst“, murmelte er trocken.

Doch statt zu antworten hatte Carlisle angefangen, seinen Geliebten sanft zu küssen, bevor er seine Arme etwas fester um ihn schlang. „Du vertraust mir, richtig?“, fragte er fast schon spitzbübisch lächelnd, was den Menschen nur noch misstrauischer machte. Und dennoch nickte der Schwarzhaarige, was er kurz darauf bereute. Denn kaum hatte der Ältere seine Bestätigung erhalten, stieß er sich vom Ast ab und nach einem kurzen Fall standen sie wieder am Boden.   
Der Blonde hatte den Aufprall perfekt abgefangen, sodass Helios nichts gespürt hatte, und setzte den Jungen vorsichtig ab. Doch das hieß nicht, dass er sich wohl fühlte. Sein Herz raste und in seiner Kehle saß ein Schrei, zu dem er bei den schnellen Ereignissen noch nicht einmal Zeit gehabt hatte. Nun stand er stocksteif da, die Hände immer noch in das Hemd des Arztes gekrallt und die Augen fast schon komisch geweitet.   
Carlisle runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, ob er es vielleicht übertrieben hatte, als sich sein Geliebter auch nach fast einer Minute noch nicht rührte und strich ihm sanft über das Gesicht. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er vorsichtig, ein wenig erleichtert bei dem wortlosen Nicken. Kurz darauf lösten sich die Hände von ihm und Helios murmelte: „Ich brauch… nur einen Moment.“   
Tatsächlich war es eine weitere Minute, bevor sich der Mensch wieder gefasst hatte und tief durchatmete. „Bitte mach das nie wieder. Sonst könnte es sein, dass ich mal die Kontrolle über meine Blase verliere und dann sterbe ich vor lauter Scham.“ „Das wäre wirklich eine Schande“, meinte der Blonde, jetzt wieder amüsiert, und küsste den Jungen auf die Stirn.

Auf dem Weg zurück waren die beiden wieder weit entspannter als zuvor, wie zwei Teenager blieben sie alle paar Meter stehen und küssten sich atemlos. Oder eher, sie küssten sich, bis Helios atemlos war und den Mann mit geröteten Wangen und glasigen Augen hungrig ansah. „Weißt du, hier in der Nähe ist die kleine Bucht, die ich dir schon gezeigt habe. Vielleicht sollten wir noch eine Runde schwimmen gehen, bevor wir zurück nach Hause gehen“, flüsterte Carlisle in das Ohr des Kleineren, bevor er einen Kuss auf seinen Hals direkt unter seinem Ohr drückte.   
Der Schauder, der Helios durchlief, sagte schon einiges darüber aus, was dieser von dem Vorschlag hielt und das heftige Nicken machte es nochmal umso deutlicher. Um keine Zeit mehr zu verschwenden hob der Vampir ihn hoch und nach wenigen Augenblicken standen sie tatsächlich wieder auf der kleinen Lichtung. Dort setzte Carlisle den Jüngeren auf einem der Felsen ab und fing an, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Amüsiert hob er eine Augenbraue, als der Schwarzhaarige sich keinen Millimeter bewegte, sondern ihn einfach anstarrte. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, ob er eine kleine Show aufziehen sollte, doch er beschloss, dass es reichte, wenn er sich einfach langsam auszog.   
Und er hatte recht, denn je mehr von seiner Haut freigelegt wurde, desto geröteter wurden Helios‘ Wangen und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich etwas. Bevor er allerdings sein letztes Kleidungsstück ablegte trat er auf den Menschen zu und beugte sich zu ihm hinab, sodass sich ihre Lippen fast berührten. „Na? Worauf wartest du? Denkst du nicht, dass deine Kleidung beim… Schwimmen im Weg ist?“, hauchte er und zog sich zurück, bevor der Jüngere ihn tatsächlich küssen konnte. Dann blinzelte dieser etwas, bevor er langsam nickte und überraschend schnell seine Sachen loswurde. Carlisle hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass er sich etwas zieren würde.

Das tat er dann auch, allerdings erst, als er kurz davor war, seine Boxershorts auszuziehen. Verlegen sah Helios zum Älteren hoch, der beschloss, ihm einen Gefallen zu tun. Langsam trat er auf den Menschen zu und hielt dessen Blick mit seinem fest, während seine Finger unter den Bund der Shorts glitten und den Stoff von den Hüften des Schwarzhaarigen zogen. Sobald sein Liebster splitternackt war wurde auch er sein letztes Kleidungsstück los, bevor er seine Hände an die Backen des Kleineren legte und ihn ohne Mühe hochhob.   
Helios schlang automatisch seine Beine um die Mitte des Mannes und legte die Arme um seinen Hals. Das alles passierte, ohne dass sich ihre Augen voneinander lösten. So trug Carlisle den Schüler hinüber zu der kleinen Bucht und dann weiter, bis sie ganz im Wasser waren. Der Junge hatte kurz nach Luft geschnappt und sich enger an den Größeren gepresst, als ihn das kalte Nass benetzte, doch er hatte sich auch schnell wieder daran gewöhnt.   
Allerdings ließ der Vampir ihn noch nicht los, erst als sie am Rand der tieferen Seite der Bucht auf ein paar Felsen saßen, Helios natürlich auf seinem Schoß, lockerte er seinen Griff etwas. Der Schwarzhaarige musterte seinen Freund einen Moment, bevor er sich vorbeugte und ihn hungrig küsste. Denn nicht einmal das kühle Wasser hatte seine langsam aufgebaute Lust dämpfen können.

Carlisle erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gerne und ließ dabei seine Hände über die Seiten des Jüngeren wandern. Doch am Ende kamen sie nur wieder auf dem straffen Hintern seines Geliebten zu liegen. Sanft strich er mit seinen Fingern durch die Spalte, bis er den versteckten Eingang fand. Ein wenig neugierig drückte er leicht dagegen und war überrascht, als er mühelos eindringen konnte. „Ich muss wirklich öfter nachts bei dir vorbeikommen. So locker wie du bist habe ich wohl einiges verpasst…“, murmelte er schmunzelnd an den Lippen des Jüngeren, der noch so viel Anstand hatte, ein wenig zu erröten.   
Statt ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen versiegelte der Vampir die Lippen des Anderen wieder mit seinen eigenen und nahm einen zweiten Finger hinzu. Das brachte Helios dazu, leise zu stöhnen und sich ihm entgegen zu drücken, während er seine Hüfte ein wenig kippte. Doch bevor seine Finger die Prostata des Jungen streifen konnten zog Carlisle sie mit einem leisen, gespielt tadelnden Laut zurück. „Ich denke, das heben wir uns für später auf. Also sei brav und warte“, flüsterte der Vampir und küsste ihn kurz, bevor er seine Finger wieder tiefer in den willigen Körper stieß.   
Helios sah ihn zwar kurz schmollend an, beugte sich dann aber vor und murmelte: „Dann beeil dich, du hast meine Geduld heute schon ziemlich strapaziert.“ Leise lachend schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf, nahm aber trotzdem schon einen dritten Finger dazu. „Womit denn?“, fragte er neckend und verteilte ein paar Küsse auf Nacken und Hals des Jüngeren. „Einfach… mit allem“, stöhnte dieser und legte den Kopf zur Seite, um Carlisle mehr Platz zu lassen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er das Gefühl hatte, dass der Mensch soweit war und er zog seine Finger wieder zurück. Das leise Wimmern beruhigte er mit einem schnellen Kuss und hob den Schwarzhaarigen etwas an, bevor er ihn langsam auf seine mittlerweile schon schmerzende Erektion sinken ließ. Dabei stöhnten beide gemeinsam auf und Helios versuchte, sich in seinem festen Griff zu bewegen. Nachdem er seinen Weg zum Ohr des Jüngeren geküsst hatte, hauchte Carlisle hinein: „Heute übernehme ich das Kommando. Du musst es nur genießen.“   
Erneut schauderte sein Geliebter und nickte brav, was der Vampir mit einem tiefen Kuss belohnte. Dann fing er an, sein Becken langsam zu bewegen, während er den Körper des Jungen immer noch fixierte. Dieser schien kein Problem mit der Anweisung zu haben, es einfach nur zu genießen, denn er legte den Kopf wieder in den Nacken und seufzte genusserfüllt. Ein Anblick, den Carlisle auf keinen Fall missen wollte.   
Schon recht bald wurde sein Tempo schneller, seine Stöße härter und damit auch das Stöhnen des Menschen lauter. Der Blonde fing seine Lippen immer wieder in einem heißen Kuss, doch wann immer Helios Luft holen musste, ließ er seine Zunge über die feuchte Haut seines Geliebten wandern. Dann musste er allerdings eine seiner Hände von der Hüfte des Jüngeren lösen und dessen Hand abfangen, als sie sich um die vernachlässigte Erektion des Schwarzhaarigen legen wollte. Sanft verschränkte er ihre Finger und drückte einen Kuss auf den Handrücken des Jüngeren. „Ich denke, das brauchst du nicht“, schnurrte Carlisle verrucht und verstärkte seine Stöße erneut, während er sein Becken etwas kippte. Schon in der Sekunde darauf schrie der Junge vor Lust auf und klammerte sich mit seiner freien Hand an die harte Schulter seines Freundes.

Carlisle hatte das Gefühl, dass sich die Muskeln um ihn immer enger zusammenzogen und wenn er die körperlichen Reaktionen des Schwarzhaarigen richtig deutete, war dieser kurz davor, seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen. „Carlisle, bitte… ich kann’s so nicht“, wimmerte Helios kurz darauf und öffnete die lustverhangenen Augen, um den Älteren bittend anzusehen. Dieser fing nur wieder an, seinen Hals zu küssen und murmelte an seiner weichen Haut: „Doch. Und glaub mir, es wird sich großartig anfühlen.“   
Erst schien es noch so, als ob Helios anfangen wollte, darüber zu diskutieren, doch dann stieß er nur einen unglücklichen Laut aus und lehnte seine Stirn an die Schulter des Mannes. Dieser erbarmte sich und erhöhte nochmal das Tempo, stieß genau so in den Jungen, dass er jedes Mal seine Prostata traf. So dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis der Jüngere tatsächlich mit einem lauten Stöhnen, das sehr stark nach dem Namen des Vampirs klang, kam. Die plötzlich weit engere Hitze, in die er stieß, gemeinsam mit dem sündigen Anblick, brachten Carlisle dazu, seinen Höhepunkt tief in seinem Geliebten zu erreichen.

Sanft zog er den Kleineren danach an sich und küsste ihn auf den Scheitel, während der Mensch versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Ich denke, das wird nie langweilig werden“, murmelte Helios dann keuchend und hob den Kopf, um den Älteren keusch zu küssen. „Das denke ich auch…“, bestätigte der Vampir. „Und jetzt lass mich dich aus dem Wasser bringen, sonst verkühlst du dich noch.“


	31. Kapitel 30

Mies fühlen war noch eine Untertreibung für Helios‘ Situation. Er saß neben der Toilette und lehnte seinen Kopf an die kühlen Fliesen während er darauf wartete, dass die nächste Welle Übelkeit ihn überkam und er sich wieder übergeben musste. Sein Vater war zum Glück schon in der Arbeit. Der Mann hatte nicht gemerkt, wie dreckig es seinem älteren Sohn ging, wohl durch seine Verspätung, wofür Helios unglaublich dankbar war.   
Der Junge hatte, verantwortungsvoll wie er war, schon in seiner Schule angerufen, um sich krank zu melden. Er hatte Ben, Summer und Carolin Bescheid gesagt, damit sie ihm später ihre Notizen geben konnten. Und um Jaime kümmerte sich Helen, die alte Freundin ihrer Mutter. Der Einzige, der davon noch nicht wusste, war sein vampirischer Freund. Er wusste, dass Carlisle heute frei hatte und er wollte den Mann nicht beunruhigen oder gar dazu veranlassen, dass er herkam. Das wäre wirklich peinlich, so verschwitzt wie er durch das Fieber war und mit dem Erbrochenen, das gefühlt alle fünf Minuten aus ihm herauskam.

Doch das Schicksal schien ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen, denn sein Handy vibrierte kurz und derjenige, der absolut nichts von seinem Zustand wissen sollte fragte, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Verdammt, er hatte vergessen, dass er sich mittlerweile jeden Morgen bei seinem Lieblingsvampir meldete, auch wenn das bei dem Gekotze irgendwie verständlich war.   
Mit einem Seufzen nahm er sein Handy und tippte ein schnelles „Entschuldige, hab verschlafen“ damit sich der Andere nicht sorgte und hing schon in der Sekunde danach über der Kloschüssel. Was er nicht bedacht hatte war, dass er eigentlich im Moment Unterricht haben sollte, worauf er prompt mit der nächsten Nachricht hingewiesen wurde. Sein Kopf war zu müde, um eine Lüge zu produzieren und so schrieb er einfach, dass er sich nicht so wohl fühlte und daheim geblieben war, aber es nicht schlimm genug für einen Arztbesuch war. Er wollte nicht explizit sagen, dass Carlisle nicht kommen sollte, das wäre erstens zu auffällig und zweitens wollte er den Anderen nicht verletzen.

Erschöpft legte er sein Handy wieder zur Seite, doch nach ein paar Minuten hörte er, wie sich die Haustür öffnete und er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. War sein Vater etwa zurück? Oder fühlte sich Jaime auch nicht wohl? Doch statt Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören stand plötzlich sein blonder, gottgleicher Geliebter in der Badezimmertür und sah ihn besorgt an. Oh Gott, warum immer er?   
„Was machst du hier?“, fragte Helios mit krächzender Stimme, doch bevor der Mann antwortete legte er seine kühle Hand auf den Kopf des Menschen und runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn du von der Schule fern bleibst muss es etwas Schlimmes sein und ich wollte sichergehen, dass du gut versorgt bist“, meinte er ruhig und in dem Moment wollte der Junge einfach nur sterben. Sein mit ausgezeichneten Sinnen gesegneter, unglaublich heißer Freund sah ihn gerade, ein kleines Häufchen Elend, neben der Toilette am Boden sitzend, völlig verschwitzt und zusätzlich nach Erbrochenem stinkend.   
Ein kleines, gequältes Stöhnen ausstoßend drehte er den Kopf leicht vom Vampir weg, schloss die Augen und murmelte: „Kannst du bitte gehen? Es ist echt peinlich, dass du mich so siehst…“ Doch statt seiner Bitte nachzugehen fing der Blonde an, den Badezimmerschrank nach hilfreichen Medikamenten zu durchsuchen. „Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Immerhin bin ich seit ungefähr zweihundert Jahren Arzt und habe schon weit Schlimmeres gesehen“, sagte er ruhig, während er die gefundenen Arzneimittel nahm und kurz davonflitzte, bevor er Helios ein Glas Wasser und eine Tablette vor die Nase hielt.

„Ja, aber mich nicht! Zumindest nicht mit so einem ekelhaften Infekt!“, jammerte der Schwarzhaarige kläglich und drehte den Kopf weg, das Gesicht verziehend. Der Gedanke, jetzt etwas schlucken zu müssen ließ seinen Magen protestieren und schnell beugte er sich wieder über die Porzellanschüssel, um etwas Galle hoch zu würgen, mehr hatte er nicht mehr.   
Carlisle war zu besorgt, um bei dieser Erklärung zu lachen, wie er es wohl sonst getan hätte. Immerhin war der Jüngere ein Mensch und solche Infekte völlig normal. Stattdessen hielt er ihm die Tablette erneut hin und meinte ruhig, aber bestimmt: „Schluck sie runter, sie wird gegen die Übelkeit helfen.“   
Ziemlich unwillig nahm Helios die Medizin und das Glas entgegen, nur um sie möglichst schnell zu schlucken und das Wasser zur Seite zu stellen. „War das alles?“, fragte er leise und stöhnte erneut, als der Vampir den Kopf schüttelte. Da er wusste, dass jeder Kampf vergebens wäre nahm er brav alles, was ihm in die Hand gedrückt wurde und er war unendlich froh, als nichts mehr folgte. Sanfte Finger fuhren durch sein Haar und ihre Kühle machte das Fieber etwas erträglicher. Nur musste er sich ziemlich schnell von ihnen befreien und seinen Mageninhalt wieder zu Tage befördern.   
Das entlockte dem Arzt ein besorgtes Brummen und er drückte kurz auf die Spülung, immerhin hatte sich das Erbrochene von ein paar Malen angesammelt. „Oh Gott, wir werden nie wieder Sex haben…“, sagte der Mensch gequält und dieses Mal lachte der Blonde wirklich. „Helios… deine Krankheit macht dich nicht im Geringsten weniger attraktiv, das gehört eben dazu. Und wenn du willst beweise ich dir das, sobald du wieder gesund bist“, meinte er liebevoll und lächelte, als ihm der Schwarzhaarige einen zweifelnden Blick zuwarf. „Wenn ich bis dahin nicht schon vor Scham gestorben bin“, grummelte er trocken.

Kopfschüttelnd strich Carlisle die nassen Strähnen aus der Stirn des Kleineren und beschloss, sich ganz auf die Genesung seines Liebsten zu konzentrieren. „Seit wann geht es dir so? Gibt es noch andere Symptome außer der Übelkeit und dem Fieber?“, fragte er, die Stimme viel sanfter als bei anderen Patienten. Aber hier versorgte er auch nicht irgendjemanden. „Seit heute Morgen… Gestern ging es mir noch gut. Mein Hals schmerzt und mir ist schwindelig, aber das war’s auch schon.“   
Langsam nickte der Mediziner und lächelte aufmunternd. „Dann ist das in höchstens drei Tagen wieder vorbei ist, mit etwas Glück ist zumindest die Übelkeit schon heute Abend so weit vergangen, dass du etwas Leichtes essen kannst. Im Moment gibt es viele Fälle wie dich. Das Wichtigste ist, dass du genug trinkst, um nicht zu dehydrieren“, erklärte er und holte sein Handy heraus, offenbar eine SMS tippend. „Es war wohl wirklich keine gute Idee, mit dir in das kalte Wasser zu gehen.“  
„Wem schreibst du?“, fragte Helios schwach und schloss wieder die Augen, sein Kopf schmerzte von dem Fieber. „Alice. Ich habe sie gebeten, ein paar Medikamente vorbei zu bringen, die tatsächlich in deinem Magen bleiben und dir helfen, etwas zu schlafen.“ Der Gedanke, dass noch ein Vampir ihn so sah war grauenvoll, doch Carlisle ließ sich ziemlich sicher nicht davon abbringen. Zu seinem Glück kam es nicht so, denn der Mann holte das Säckchen direkt an der Tür ab, was zumindest weitere Peinlichkeiten vermied. Die neuen Mittel halfen wirklich besser und weit schneller als das, dass er zuhause gehabt hatte und kurz darauf fühlte der Junge, wie er hochgehoben und in sein Schlafzimmer getragen wurde. „Versuch, dich etwas auszuruhen, das ist beim Auskurieren einer Krankheit das wichtigste“, murmelte der Blonde leise und setzte sich sogar zu ihm, die kühle Hand konstant durch seine Haare streichend. „Deine Hand ist so schön kühl…“, flüsterte der Junge heißer und seufzte kaum hörbar. So erschöpft wie er war brauchte Helios keine zweite Aufforderung und nachdem er kaum merklich genickt hatte vergingen kaum zwei Minuten bevor er eingeschlafen war.

Die Kopfschmerzen waren noch immer da, allerdings nicht so migränenartig wie zuvor. Helios atmete tief durch, dieses Gefühl beinahe genießend, und öffnete langsam die Augen. Er lag alleine in seinem Bett, doch ein Blick zu seiner rechten Seite zeigte, dass ein gewisser blonder Vampir es sich auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl bequem gemacht hatte, die Beine überschlagen und in einer Hand ein Buch, dessen Titel allein den Jungen schon verwirrte.   
Offenbar hatte Carlisle nur darauf gewartet, dass er hinübersah und klappte seinen Lesestoff zu, während er gleichzeitig lächelnd aufstand und zu seinem Patienten trat. „Guten Morgen. Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte er sanft und legte seine kühle Hand auf die Stirn des Jüngeren. „Besser… immer noch Kopfschmerzen und etwas übel, aber nicht so als ob ich gleich Kotzen müsste…“, murmelte er und seufzte leise.   
Mit einem Nicken wandte sich der Blonde seinem Nachtkästchen zu und holte zwei Tabletten aus ihren Verpackungen, die er Helios dann mit etwas Wasser unter die Nase hielt. „Dein Fieber ist auch gesunken, wenn auch noch nicht verschwunden. Wenn es morgen früh weg ist will ich, dass du dich den Tag noch ausruhst und dann kannst du wieder in die Schule gehen. Nur Sport würde ich diese Woche noch auslassen“, erklärte er und nahm das Glas wieder zurück, nachdem der Junge ohne zu Murren die Medizin genommen hatte.   
„Ich bin erleichtert… Wenn die Medikamente nicht gegriffen hätten, hätte ich dich einliefern lassen oder dir eine Infusion legen müssen.“ Allein bei dem Gedanken ging ein Schauer durch den geschwächten Körper und er stöhnte leise. „Ganz ruhig, das ist ja nicht nötig“, meinte Carlisle lächelnd, wusste er doch wie ungern sein Liebster stationär im Krankenhaus blieb. „Glaubst du, du kannst schon etwas essen?“ Daraufhin schüttelte der Mensch mit dem Kopf und versuchte, sich langsam aufzurichten. Sofort wurde er gestützt und der Arzt sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch bevor er dafür geschimpft werden konnte, jetzt herumlaufen zu wollen, murmelte er einfach nur: „Badezimmer.“

Sein Gentleman von Freund hob ihn kurzerhand hoch als ob er gar nichts wog, was er für den Vampir vermutlich auch nicht tat, und setzte ihn nach einem kurzen Weg auf dem Rand der Badewanne ab. Eine Weile starrten sie einander an, bis Helios‘ Blick ziemlich deutlich zur Tür und dann zurück in das wundervolle Gesicht vor ihm wanderte. „Ich habe dich nackt gesehen, ich habe dich gesehen, wie du dich übergeben hast und du schämst dich immer noch? Du weißt, dass ich auch von draußen hören kann?“, meinte der Vampir sanft und gleichzeitig amüsiert, was den Anderen dazu brachte, ihn ziemlich verärgert anzusehen.   
„Gut, dann darfst du jetzt vor dem Haus warten!“, grummelte er beleidigt, was Carlisle dazu brachte, mit einem Seufzen die Hände zu heben. „In Ordnung, wenn du vorsichtig bist!“, verlangte er und nach einem Nicken als Antwort war der Mann verschwunden. Erleichtert atmete der Mensch durch und kümmerte sich zuerst um den Druck auf seiner Blase. Wie zum Teufel konnte er nur pinkeln müssen, er hatte doch kaum Flüssigkeit in seinem Körper!

Sobald das erledigt war schälte er sich aus dem Stoff, der an seiner Haut klebte und stieg vorsichtig in die Wanne, er musste dringen duschen! Was er nicht erwartet hatte war das leise Klopfen am Türrahmen und die Stimme es Vampirs, die leicht tadelnd klang: „Was sagte ich zu vorsichtig sein? Allein zu duschen ist in deinem Zustand das Gegenteil davon.“ Normal hätte er sofort gesagt, dass der Mann zu ihm kommen könnte, doch heute war er definitiv nicht dazu aufgelegt.  
Zum Glück stand er mit dem Rücken zur Tür, trotz allem war es doch seltsam, wenn er sich geradezu nackt präsentierte und der Schwarzhaarige drehte den Kopf, um über seine Schulter zu maulen: „Ich stinke und fühle mich ekelig. Wenn du so besorgt bist, kannst du ja da drüben stehen bleiben.“  Nachdem keine Reaktion kam nahm er an, dass es in Ordnung war und drehte vorsichtig das warme Wasser auf. Ein erleichtertes Stöhnen entkam dem Jungen, als er endlich den ganzen Schweiß abwaschen konnte. Als mehr Zeit als eigentlich nötig vergangen war, beschloss er, dass er langsam aufhören sollte und kaum hatte er das Wasser abgedreht wurde von hinten ein großes, flauschiges Handtuch um ihn geschlungen und er gleichzeitig aus der Wanne gehoben.   


Durch die Dusche wieder etwas erschöpfter, aber weitaus zufriedener lehnte er sich in die Umarmung, während der Blonde ihn vorsichtig abtrocknete und dann zurück in sein Zimmer trug. Sobald er wieder in seinem Bett lag streckte er die Hand aus und lächelte unschuldig. „Legst du dich zu mir? Daran ist doch nichts auszusetzen…“ Aber statt sofort zu ihm zu kommen durchsuchte der Vampir den Kleiderschrank, hob eine Augenbraue als eines seiner verschwundenen Oberteile darin lag und trug dieses gemeinsam mit einer Jogginghose zum Bett.   
Um seinen Stolz zu bewahren, auch wenn er nun ziemlich schnell ziemlich müde wurde, bestand Helios darauf, sich selbst anzuziehen und die Sekunde in der er sich das Shirt übergezogen hatte, wickelte Carlisle die Decke um ihn und zog ihn mit sich in eine liegende Position. Mit einem Lächeln kuschelte er sich an die breite Brust und murmelte leise: „Ich liebe dich, du wundervoller, Privatsphäre ignorierender Mann.“ 

Ein leises Lachen schüttelte den Körper neben ihm sanft und kurz wurde er fester gedrückt. „Ich ignoriere sie nicht, nur ist es schwer, die menschlichen Grenzen einzuhalten, wenn man so vieles hört, sieht und riecht wie wir.“ Das wiederum entlockte ihm ein Schnauben und ein Kopfschütteln. „Du könntest ja darüber lügen, damit ich mich wohler fühle. Dass du alles trotzdem mitbekommst musst du mir ja nicht unter die Nase reiben.“   
Zwei Finger legten sich unter sein Kinn und zwangen ihn dazu, dem Vampir ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich denke, ich soll dich nicht mehr belügen? Auch nicht bei etwas so Trivialem.“, fragte der Ältere schmunzelnd, die Drohung, die Helios vor langer Zeit ausgesprochen hatte nun gegen ihn verwendend.    
Amüsiert, aber einen gespielten Schmollmund ziehend nickte der Kleinere und erwiderte den Kuss kurz, bevor er sich wieder tiefer in die Decke kuschelte. „Du wirst nicht mehr da sein, wenn ich aufwache, oder?“, fragte er und spürte, wie der Mann sein Gesicht in seinen schwarzen Haaren vergrub. „Ich werde es versuchen.“ Das antwortete er jede Nacht, wenn er gefragt wurde und Helios war zufrieden damit.

 


	32. Kapitel 31

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass alles viel zu glatt lief. So funktionierte sein Leben einfach nicht. Das Schicksal genoss es viel zu sehr, ihn leiden zu sehen, um ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Ihm ein glückliches Leben zu erlauben.

Es war nicht mehr lange bis zu den Abschlussprüfungen und kurz darauf würde er zum Zulassungstest für Yale antreten müssen, wenn seine Endnoten den Anforderungen entsprachen. Deshalb saßen sie jetzt hier. Helios, Summer, Ben und Carolin, alle über verschiedenen Büchern brütend und gelegentlich eine Frage in die Runde stellend. Eigentlich hatte niemand von ihnen wirklich Sorgen, dass sie es nicht schafften.   
Sogar der Schwarzhaarige war sich sicher, seinen Notenschnitt halten zu können, wenn er ihn nicht sogar noch etwas anhob. So hockten sie schon die letzten zwei Wochen zusammen. Nach der Schule gingen sie direkt in die Bibliothek und blieben bis spät in die Nacht, während sie den Stoff der letzten Jahre wiederholten und sich alte Prüfungsfragen ansahen.   
Jeder von ihnen hatte dafür auch einiges zurückstecken müssen. Sämtliche Beziehungen waren auf Pause geschaltet, Hobbies und Sozialkontakte praktisch gestorben. Doch es ging hier um ihre Zukunft und jeder verstand, dass es nicht anders ging. Carlisle war sogar ein paar Mal vorbeigekommen und hatte ihnen geholfen. Helios würde sich dafür auf jeden Fall revanchieren, sobald dieser Wahnsinn vorüber war.

Was die Aufnahmeprüfung betraf, so war sich der Junge nun schon fast sicher, dass er es schaffte. Sie hatten es zwar geschafft, den gesamten Stoff durchzugehen, doch einige Themen saßen nicht so fest wie andere. Und während der Vampir davon überzeugt war, dass er die nötige Punktzahl auf jeden Fall erreichen würde, sah es der Schwarzhaarige nicht ganz so locker. Deshalb saß er, nachdem sie alle schon nach Hause gegangen waren, noch in seinem Zimmer und wiederholte die wichtigsten und schwierigsten Themen nochmal. Denn er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er diese Prüfung nicht bestand.   
Zumindest, bis Carlisle in seinem Zimmer stand und ihn zwang, endlich schlafen zu gehen. Einmal war es sogar vorgekommen, dass er Helios einfach hochgehoben und zum Bett getragen. Dort hatte der Vampir ihn erst bis auf die Boxershorts ausgezogen, die Decke um ihn gewickelt und seine Arme um den Kleineren gelegt. Und der Junge hatte so viel zappeln können wie er wollte, er hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt.   
Erst hatte Helios noch gezetert, was das Zeug hielt, natürlich im Flüsterton, um niemanden zu wecken, doch keine Minute danach hatte er tief und fest geschlafen. Seitdem genügte es, wenn der Blonde einfach nur damit drohte, ihn wieder selbst ins Bett zu bringen.   
Wenigstens konnten sie so noch ein wenig Zeit als Paar verbringen, auch wenn Helios dabei schlief. Denn anders als früher blieb der Vampir auch bei ihm, bis er wieder aufgewacht war. Und er konnte sich wirklich vorstellen, es für den Rest seines Lebens so zu halten.

Doch anders als gedacht schien es nicht jeder so gut aufzunehmen, dass die Jugendlichen nun für nichts mehr Zeit hatten. Und daher machte sich der Schwarzhaarige im Augenblick unglaubliche Vorwürfe, während er ungeduldig im Bus stand, der ihn zum Krankenhaus bringen würde. Er war angerufen worden, dass Jaime bei ihnen in einem Untersuchungszimmer saß. Nachdem er _von einer Treppe gefallen war._ Für ihn war eindeutig gewesen, was passiert war. Für jeden.   
Sein Vater hatte wieder zur Flasche gegriffen. Trotz der Besuche bei Selbsthilfegruppen und einem steilen Aufstieg war er wieder rückfällig geworden. Und hatte wohl in einem Wutanfall zu seiner Lieblings-Stressbewältigung gegriffen. Nur war Helios nicht da gewesen, also hatte Jaime herhalten müssen.   
Und Helios hatte davon nichts bemerkt, hatte die Zeichen nicht gesehen, weil er seit zwei Wochen fast nie Zuhause war. Sein Schuldgefühl fraß ihn regelrecht auf, auch wenn ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass er nicht dafür verantwortlich war. Die Fragen waren einfach zu laut. Hätte er Jaime vielleicht besser bei Helen gelassen? Hätten er und sein Bruder gleich von dort verschwinden sollen? Hätte er nicht darauf vertrauen dürfen, dass sein Vater sich bessern würde, dass sie wieder eine Familie hätten sein können?   
Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Damit musste er sich ein anderes Mal beschäftigen. Jetzt musste er seinen Bruder aus dem Krankenhaus holen und ihn irgendwo hinbringen, wo es sicher war. Sie konnten wirklich keine Sekunde mehr in der Nähe ihres Vaters bleiben.  
Sobald sich die Türen des Busses geöffnet hatten, war er regelrecht losgesprintet und stoppte nur einen Moment an der Rezeption, um nach Jaimes Verbleib zu fragen. Und sogar da wippte er unruhig auf der Stelle.

Von Sorgen zerfressen lief Helios durch die Gänge, bis er schließlich vor dem Untersuchungszimmer stand, in dem sein Bruder behandelt wurde. Er gab sich nur einen Moment, um tief durchzuatmen, dann trat er in den Raum und spürte sofort wieder die Wut und die Angst durch seinen Körper zucken. Jaime hatte ein blaues Auge, seine Lippe war gesprungen und es sah so aus, als ob er auch einen Schlag auf die Wange bekommen hatte. Helios wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es unter seiner Kleidung aussah.   
„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte er automatisch, die Ärztin völlig ignorierend und ging zur Liege, um seinem Bruder vorsichtig durch die Haare zu fahren. Der Junge nickte schweigend, während Tränen in seine Augen stiegen. Es brach dem Schwarzhaarigen das Herz, den Kleineren so zu sehen und sanft zog er Jaime in die Arme, ein paar tröstende Worte murmelnd.

„Er hat keine schwerwiegenden Verletzungen. Am schlimmsten betroffen ist seine Psyche“, hörte er die Frau leise erklären und er sah über die Schulter zu ihr. „Danke. Ich werde ihn zu ein paar Freunden bringen. Danach kümmere ich mich um meinen Vater“, meinte er leise, auch wenn es ihm ziemlich schwer fiel.   
Die Frau nickte mit einem tröstlichen Lächeln. „Sie tun das Richtige“, sagte sie noch, bevor sie den Raum verließ. „Wohin gehen wir?“, piepste Jaime leise und Helios richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. „Wir gehen zu Carlisle und seiner Familie. Zumindest für jetzt. Wenn du dann lieber bei Helen bleiben möchtest, geht das natürlich auch.“   
Da schüttelte der Kleinere vehement den Kopf und klammerte sich an das Shirt seines Bruders. „Ich möchte bei dir bleiben!“ Sanft lächelnd fuhr er durch die braunen Haare und nickte. „Okay, dann bleiben wir zusammen. Na komm, wir müssen nach Hause und packen.“ Vorsichtig hob er Jaime von der Liege und nahm ihn bei der Hand. Diese ließ er erst los, als sie aus dem Bus gestiegen waren und nun vor ihrer Haustür standen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Dick wird sicher schon seinen Rausch ausschlafen. Du weißt, wie er ist…“, versuchte Helios seinen kleinen Bruder zu beruhigen, während er die Tür aufschloss und leise das Haus betrat. Tatsächlich war es so ruhig, dass er sich fragte, ob ihr Vater überhaupt hier war, doch darüber wollte er nicht wirklich nachdenken. Stattdessen scheuchte er Jaime nach oben, wo er seine nötigsten Sachen zusammenpacken sollte, während Helios in seinem Zimmer das Gleiche tat. Neben ein paar Klamotten flogen auch sein Laptop und ein paar Fotografien in die Sporttasche, bevor er sich nachdenklich umsah. Alles, was hier war, konnte er entweder ersetzen oder – was wahrscheinlicher war – einfach später holen.   
Also fischte er sein Handy heraus und rief kurz bei Carlisle an, um ihn darum zu bitten, die beiden Jungs für ein paar Tage aufzunehmen. Natürlich wollte der Mann sie sofort abholen, doch Helios wusste, dass sie schneller waren, wenn sie selbst fuhren. Immerhin hatten sie fast fertig gepackt und wären dann schon am Weg. Also seufzte der Vampir nur und sagte, dass er Esme Bescheid geben würde. Und dass er so bald wie möglich nach Hause kommen würde. Es war tröstlich zu wissen, dass sie bald in Sicherheit waren und Helios lächelte sogar leicht, bevor er auflegte und sich nochmal umsah.   
Nun sicher, dass er wirklich alles hatte, ging Helios in das Zimmer seines Bruders, wo er nochmal kontrollierte, was dieser eingepackt hatte. „Wo ist deine Kamera?“, fragte er irritiert und blickte sich um. Jaime hatte von ihm und ein paar Freunden zu Weihnachten eine neue Kamera geschenkt bekommen und er würde sie nur ungern hierlassen.   
„Unten, im Wohnzimmer…“, kam die leise Antwort und Helios sah auf, um in das besorgte, fast ängstliche Gesicht des Kleineren zu blicken. „Hey, es wird alles gut, versprochen“, meinte er sanft und umarmte Jaime kurz, bevor er aufstand. „Gut, dann holen wir jetzt deine Kamera und fahren dann los.“

Mit ihren Taschen beladen und sich an den Händen haltend stiegen sie die Treppe nach unten und ins Wohnzimmer, nur um vor Angst zu erstarren, als sie dort ihren Vater entdeckten. In einer Hand hielt er ein Bier, mit der anderen stabilisierte er die Schrotflinte, die auf seinem Schoß lag. „Wo wollt ihr hin?“, grunzte er leise und nahm einen Schluck. Helios lief ein Schauer durch den ganzen Körper und er zog Jaime automatisch hinter sich, während er sich darum bemühte, seine Angst im Zaum zu halten.   
„Wir gehen. Und dieses Mal kommen wir nicht zurück“, meinte er bemüht ruhig, während er versuchte, die Kamera zu entdecken. „Den Teufel werdet ihr! Ihr bleibt hier!“, kam die ruppige Antwort von Richard und Jaime hinter ihm zuckte heftig zusammen. Das half Helios dabei, selbst ruhig zu bleiben und er hob sogar etwas das Kinn. „Du kannst sagen was du willst, du hast es verbockt! Das war deine letzte Chance und du hast sie einfach so weggeworfen. Schlimmer noch, du hast Jaime geschlagen!“, zischte er regelrecht.   
Natürlich gefiel das ihrem Vater kein bisschen und er schmiss die Bierflasche zur Seite. „Wie redest du mit mir?“, rief er aufgebracht, die Schrotflinte etwas hebend, und Helios‘ Herz fing an zu rasen, während sich sein Bruder an ihn klammerte. „Dad. Es ist vorbei. Mach es nicht noch schlimmer und lass uns einfach gehen“, versuchte er, die Situation irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch es half nichts.   
„Nein! Ich habe Sarah verloren, da geht ihr nicht auch noch!“, schrie der Betrunkene und der Junge beschloss, dass sie besser schleunigst verschwanden. Doch kaum wandte er sich zum Gehen verriet das typische Geräusch, dass die Schrotflinte geladen wurde. Im ersten Moment erstarrten beide Jungen, doch Helios blickte seinen Vater dennoch ruhig an und meinte: „Dad. Bitte. Lass uns gehen.“

Im nächsten Augenblick ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall und Schmerz explodierte in Helios Körper. Er hörte durch das Rauschen seines Blutes kaum, wie Jaime laut aufschrie und spürte nicht, wie er auf den Boden knallte. Der Junge bekam praktisch nichts mit, außer dem extremen Schmerz in seinem Oberkörper. Sein Herz war nicht getroffen worden, sonst wäre er schon tot. Ob seine Lunge verletzt worden war? Würde er so sterben? An seinem eigenen Blut ersticken? Es war seltsam, wie ein Teil von ihm noch über sowas nachdenken konnte, doch auch der wurde zum Schweigen gebracht, als ein zweiter Schuss ertönte und neben ihm etwas zu Boden fiel. Jaime… Er hatte gehofft, dass zumindest sein kleiner Bruder verschont blieb.   
Langsam musste Helios wirklich darum kämpfen, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Das war ja das wichtigste, nicht? Einfach nicht einzuschlafen, immer die Augen offen zu lassen und besser noch, ständig reden. Trotzdem wurde es um ihn herum langsam schwarz und der dritte Schuss klang schon wie aus weiter Ferne.


	33. Kapitel 32

Es war ein normaler Tag gewesen, eigentlich schon ein langweiliger. Ein paar stationäre Patienten, die entweder auf eine Operation warteten, sich von einer Erholten oder wegen einer Krankheit eingeliefert worden waren.   
Ein paar Kinder, die beim Spielen von einem Baum gefallen waren oder sich auf andere Art verletzt hatten und nun weinend in der Aufnahme darauf warteten, untersucht zu werden, während ihre Eltern ihr Bestes gaben, um sie zu beruhigen.   
Ein paar alte Leute, die zu ihren regelmäßigen Untersuchungen kamen und sich darüber unterhielten, was sie nicht alles hatten und wessen Kinder oder Enkel wo geheiratet oder Kinder bekommen hatten.

Schwester Mary Walker saß am Schalter in der Unfallaufnahme und bearbeitete ein paar Dokumente, als ihr Telefon klingelte. Nicht das normale für die interne Kommunikation oder die Anrufe besorgter Eltern, die fragten, ob sie ihre Kinder besser vorbeibrachten oder nicht.  
Nein, das Telefon, das speziell für den Anruf aus der Rettungszentrale reserviert war, um ihnen Bescheid zu geben, dass jemand auf dem Weg zu ihnen war. Sofort hatte sie alles stehen und liegen gelassen, um den Anruf entgegenzunehmen und schrieb sich alle Details auf, die ihr genannt wurden. Die Rettung war gerufen worden, nachdem jemand drei Schüsse in einem Einfamilienhaus gehört hatte. Sie stellte nur wenige Fragen, bevor das Gespräch schon wieder beendet war und sie auflegte. Nun galt es für sie, alles für die Ankunft des Patienten vorzubereiten.

Marys Herz hatte sich zusammengezogen, als der Name des Jungen genannt wurde. Der arme Helios Hardy. War ihm denn kein Glück vergönnt? Es hatte alles darauf hingedeutet, dass die grausame Zeit seines Lebens nun hinter ihm lag und jetzt das. Angeschossen vom eigenen Vater. Der kleine Jaime im zweiten Rettungswagen war bereits durch den hohen Blutverlust und die inneren Verletzungen verstorben. Ihr Vater hatte nach seiner Tat durch einen Schuss in den Kopf Selbstmord begangen.  
Noch während sie im Inneren das tragische Schicksal des Jungen, nein, der ganzen Familie  betrauerte, hatte sie schon alle Ärzte im Bereitschaftsdienst und auch den Pausenraum angepiept, damit jemand da war und den Patienten in Empfang nehmen konnte. Und nach kurzem Überlegen rief sie auch Dr. Cullen an.   
Er war zwar nur ein Jahr der behandelnde Arzt, doch er hatte Helios dazu bekommen, mit dem Jungendamt zu sprechen. Im Allgemeinen verhielt er sich so, als ob der Schwarzhaarige sein eigener Sohn war, jeder hatte das schon bemerkt. Und jeder hatte sich darüber gefreut, dass der Junge nun endlich ein männliches Vorbild hatte, das sich um ihn kümmerte. Es wäre falsch gewesen, ihn nicht zu informieren.

Was sie daher kaum wunderte, war die Tatsache, dass Dr. Cullen tatsächlich als Erstes bei ihr stand und sich das Klemmbrett mit ihren Notizen schnappte. Sein Gesicht war hart und sie wusste genau, was er aus ihren Aufzeichnungen herauslas – die Wunden des Jungen waren schwerwiegend, seine Chancen auf Überleben kaum existent.   
Trotzdem gab der blonde Arzt ihr die Anweisung, einen OP vorbereiten zu lassen und bat sie dann, ihn auf dem Weg dahin zu unterstützen. Dann nahm er sich ein paar Einweghandschuhe, zog sie über seine Hände während er zum Eingang der Rettungszufahrt trat und wartete dort unruhig auf das Eintreffen seines Patienten.   
Kurz darauf gesellten sich zwei Assistenzärzte zu ihm, wohl begierig darauf, ihm bei so einer Operation helfen zu dürfen. Dass Dr. Cullen sie nicht einfach wieder davonschickte und einen fertig ausgebildeten Chirurgen forderte bewies nur, wie ruhig er selbst in solchen Situationen sein konnte.

Sobald Schwester Mary alles soweit erledigt hatte, dass sie den Jungen nur in den OP-Saal rollen mussten, stellte sie sich zu den drei, womit das kleine Team komplett war. Es waren sicher keine zehn Minuten seit dem Anruf vergangen, trotzdem fühlte sich jede Sekunde in solchen Fällen wie eine Ewigkeit an und Erleichterung machte sich in der Krankenschwester breit, als die Tür endlich aufging und die Sanitäter den bewusstlosen Jungen hereinrollten. Dann schoss das Adrenalin in ihr Blut, sie alle nahmen ihre Positionen rund um die Trage ein und Mary selbst löste den Sanitäter am Beatmungsbeutel ab.   
Erst dann gestattete sie sich, den Blick über den Bewusstlosen wandern zu lassen und wäre sie nicht schon seit zwanzig Jahren in dem Beruf, wäre sie wohl aus dem Rhythmus der Beatmung gekommen. Das T-Shirt des Jungen war aufgeschnitten worden und zeigte nun seinen blutverschmierten Oberkörper.  Sie hörte, wie jemand etwas von mehreren Einschusslöchern sagte, wohl durch eine Schrotflinte, die am Tatort gefunden worden war, doch davon konnte man jetzt nichts erkennen. Alles war rot und verklebt, während die Haut des Schülers kalkweiß war. Und es floss immer mehr Blut über seinen Körper, tränkte die Laken der Trage und beschmutzte die Hände der Ärzte, die versuchten, dieses junge Leben zu retten.  
Nur das Piepen des mobilen Herzmonitors, den die Sanitäter an den Jungen gehängt hatten, verriet, dass sein Herz noch arbeitete. Nur leider viel zu schwach.

Doch dann geschah das, was bei Schussopfern eine grausame Möglichkeit war – mitten am Weg wurde das regelmäßige Geräusch mit den langen Abständen zu einem Dauerton. Dr. Cullen fing natürlich sofort mit einer Herzmassage an, während sie alle weiterliefen, doch sie konnte nach ein paar Sekunden in seinen Augen sehen, für wie hoffnungslos er dieses Unterfangen hielt.   
So traurig es war, doch nach ein paar Minuten musste er aufhören und sie blieben stehen. Mit blutigen Fingern schaltete der Blonde den Monitor aus und verkündete mit Grabesstimme den Todeszeitpunkt. Schweigen machte sich breit, bevor der Arzt die beiden Assistenten fortschickte und Mary anwies, ihm die nötigen Dokumente vorzubereiten, er würde sie später abholen.

Die Krankenschwester konnte sehen, wie sehr ihn der Tod des Jungen mitnahm, und sie tat etwas, dass normal Familienmitgliedern vorbehalten war. Sie legte dem Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter, lächelte traurig aber dennoch sanft und meinte, dass er besser nach Hause gehen sollte. Dass es jeder hier verstehen würde.   
Dr. Cullen schien noch zu überlegen, bevor er langsam nickte, unter der Bedingung, dass er den Jungen selbst hinunter in die Leichenhalle brachte, um sich dort noch zu verabschieden. Mit der Bitte, ihn im Computer als abwesend einzutragen rollte Carlisle den Leichnam langsam weiter, den Blick immer auf das blasse Gesicht des Jungen gerichtet. Schwester Mary Walker beobachtete ihn, bis die Türen des Aufzugs ihr die Sicht versperrten. Dann machte sie sich daran, die Todesurkunde für Helios Hardy aufzusetzen und im System dessen Verscheiden festzuhalten. Doch davor trug sie den Arzt als abwesend ein. Ein Todesfall in der Familie als Begründung.

Es brach ihr das Herz, wie unglücklich der Mann ausgesehen hatte. Fast so, als hätte er die Liebe seines Lebens verloren.

~*~*~

Er hätte es kommen sehen müssen. Nachdem Helios ihn angerufen und gefragt hatte, ob er und Jamie für ein paar Tage bei ihm bleiben durften, hätte er sofort zu seinem Geliebten fahren und ihn abholen sollen. Er hatte es sogar vorgeschlagen, doch der Junge hatte gesagt, dass sie schon zurechtkommen würden. Sie mussten nur noch packen und wären schon auf dem Weg, bevor er überhaupt das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte.  
Carlisle hätte trotzdem fahren sollen. Vielleicht hätte er dann das hier verhindern können. Hätte sein Herz noch geschlagen, es hätte gestoppt, als Schwester Walker ihn angerufen hatte und ihm mitteilte, dass Helios mit Schusswunden auf dem Weg zu ihnen war. Er war vielleicht etwas zu schnell bei ihr gewesen, doch in diesem Moment war ihm sein Geheimnis egal.

Die Notizen, die von dem Gespräch mit dem Rettungsfahrer stammten, verhießen nichts Gutes und der Vampir fühlte tiefe Trauer in sich aufsteigen, als Jaimes Tod bereits feststand. Und er würde alles geben, damit Helios ihm nicht folgte. Selbst, wenn er seinen sich auferlegten Schwur brach.   
Mit ein paar knappen, präzisen Anweisungen sagte er der Krankenschwester, was zu tun war, bevor er zum Durchgang zur Rettungszufahrt lief. Am Liebsten hätte er diese Geier von Assistenzärzten, die einfach nur eine aufregende Operation wollten, sofort wieder verscheucht, doch er musste die Fassung bewahren. Außerdem wäre es zu auffällig, wenn er alles allein machte. So wartete er angespannt, seine Unfähigkeit, etwas anderes zu tun, verfluchend, darauf, dass diese viel zu langsamen Menschen endlich seinen Geliebten herbrachten. Kurz nachdem sich Schwester Walker zu ihnen gesellt hatte, hörte Carlisle schon, wie der Rettungswagen in die Einfahrt bog und er würde alles darum geben, jetzt einfach hinaus zu laufen und den Jungen in den OP zu tragen. Schneller, als es jeder Mensch könnte.

Doch er zwang sich dazu, stocksteif stehen zu bleiben, selbst als der Geruch des Blutes seine Sinne überflutete und sich seine Angst bestätigte, als er durch den ganzen Lärm hindurch nach dem Geräusch von Helios‘ schlagendem Herzen suchte. Die Wunden waren nicht nur lebensbedrohlich, sie waren kurz davor, tödlich zu werden. Er würde den Menschen nicht mehr retten können.  
Sobald die Türen aufgingen erlaubte er sich, endlich an die Seite seines Geliebten zu eilen und sofort erkannte er, selbst unter dem ganzen Blut, wo sich die Wunden befanden. Er hörte regelrecht, wie aus ihnen das Lebenselixier sickerte, wie es im Inneren Hohlräume füllte und eigentlich überall dort war, wo es nicht sein sollte.   
Mit einem Ohr hörte er zu, wie der Sanitäter alle Maßnahmen beschrieb, die sie im Krankenwagen schon getroffen hatten und welche Einschusslöcher sie gefunden hatten. Der Rest von ihm war fieberhaft damit beschäftigt, einen Ausweg zu finden. Sollten sie versuchen, Helios zu operieren, konnten sie ihn auch gleich beerdigen. Nicht einmal er konnte alle Wunden rechtzeitig schließen, dafür waren es zu viele und die inneren Verletzungen zu schwerwiegend. Er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Noch während er sich einen Plan überlegte, passierte das, wovor er sich gefürchtet hatte. Kammerflimmern. Doch kurz darauf erkannte er die Möglichkeit daran. Natürlich musste er trotzdem das Herz des Jungen wieder zum Schlagen bringen. Sobald der Defibrillator angekommen war, versetzte er nach einer kurzen Warnung Helios den ersten Schock. Dabei wanderte seine Hand unbemerkt von den anderen Menschen zu den Klebepads, mit denen der Herzschlag des Jungen überwacht wurde und lockerte das Kabel. Gerade genug, damit die Maschine kein Signal mehr empfang, aber es trotzdem niemandem auffiel. Nachdem der Monitor den Herzstillstand verkündete, begann er mit einer Herzdruckmassage und versetzte dem Herzen noch einen Schock. Diesen Vorgang wiederholte er zwei Mal, bis er hörte, wie sich der Herzschlag wieder normalisierte. Doch durch das gelockerte Kabel merkte davon sonst niemand etwas.   
Jeder sah ihn an und Carlisle gab sein Bestes, sich nicht zu verraten, doch er musste sich beeilen. Selbst wenn es jetzt wieder schlug, konnte Helios‘ Herz jederzeit wieder anfangen, Probleme zu machen und da sollten sie besser schon allein sein. Also mimte er den trauernden Mann und entließ alle Anwesenden. Tatsächlich spielte ihm Schwester Walker dabei noch in die Hände, als sie insistierte, er solle für den restlichen Tag nach Hause gehen.

Natürlich verstand sie, dass er Helios selbst hinunter in die Leichenhalle bringen wollte. Oder sie glaubte es zumindest. Denn den eigentlichen Grund würde sie niemals erahnen können. Angespannt auf den Herzschlag lauschend bemühte er sich, nicht sofort zum Aufzug zu rennen und sich auch darin normal zu verhalten. Diese verflixten Kameras machten ihnen das Leben ganz schön schwer, auch wenn ihre schnellen Bewegungen meist als Flackern des Bildes abgetan wurden.   
Kaum hatten sich die Türen wieder geöffnet schob er die Liege nach draußen und in einen unbeobachteten Winkel. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, er hätte das hier bei sich Zuhause tun können, doch es war ihm zu riskant. Alle seine Sinne verrieten ihm, dass sie tatsächlich ganz allein auf der Station waren. Die Leichen brauchten nicht besonders viel Betreuung und schon gar keine Videoüberwachung, deshalb war das hier der beste Platz, den er bekommen konnte.

Sich um Fassung bemühend atmete Carlisle tief durch und beugte sich dann zu dem kleinen Körper hinunter. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie sich Helios darüber beschweren würde, dass er nun für immer mit einer so zierlichen Figur herumlaufen durfte, doch er würde sich zumindest beschweren können. Er würde bei ihm bleiben, für immer.  
„Verzeih mir, Liebster. Ich kann dich einfach nicht verlieren“, hauchte der Vampir, auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige ihn nicht hören konnte, und grub dann seine Zähne in den schlanken, im Moment viel zu blassen Hals. Ein leises Stöhnen entschlüpfte Carlisles Lippen, trotz der Situation konnte er nicht anders, als den Geschmack des Blutes zu genießen. Vorsichtig löste er sich und küsste die verschwitzte Stirn, bevor er den Jungen in seine Arme hob und zum Notausgang lief. Dieses Mal so schnell, wie es ihm seine Fähigkeiten erlaubten.   
Er würde jemanden von seiner Familie bitten, den Wagen abzuholen, damit niemand Fragen stellte. Jetzt hieß es, erstmal Helios nach Hause zu bringen. Und Jacob zu erklären, wieso er den Menschen jetzt schon hatte verwandeln müssen.

Noch während er lief bäumte sich der bisher schlaffe Körper in seinen Armen auf, fing an zu zucken und sich immer wieder zu verkrampfen. Und das bedeutete, dass sich sein Gift ausgebreitet hatte. Dass Helios überleben würde.


	34. Kapitel 33

Als Helios wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte, war alles, das er im Moment spürte, reiner Schmerz. Flammender, alle Sinne betäubender Schmerz. Es war, als ob jede Zelle seines Körpers brannte und sein Blut mit ätzender Säure ersetzt worden war. Aus Reflex spannte sich sein ganzer Körper an, darum bemüht, nichts von seinen Qualen nach außen hin zu zeigen und so weitere Verletzungen durch seinen Vater zu verhindern.   
Langsam kamen Erinnerungen zurück. Er hatte Jaime aus dem Krankenhaus abgeholt. Ihr Vater hatte einen Rückfall gehabt und sturzbetrunken wie er war auf seinen jüngeren Sohn eingeschlagen. Sie hatten ihre Sachen packen und ausziehen wollen. Nur wieso hatte er nun solche Schmerzen?   
Etwas war da noch… Sie waren… entdeckt worden. Ihr Vater hatte sie nicht gehen lassen wollen. Und dann… die Schüsse. War es das? War er nun tot und im Fegefeuer? Es würde zumindest die brennenden Schmerzen erklären. Es war klischeehaft und dumm und einfach menschlich, doch er wollte nicht tot sein. Er wollte mit Carlisle und Jaime nach New Haven ziehen, dort in Yale studieren und zusehen, wie sein Bruder erwachsen wurde. Er wollte, dass Carlisle ihn biss und sie die Ewigkeit zusammen verbrachten.   
Nur wieso hatte er diese Erkenntnis erst jetzt? Wieso realisierte er nun, dass er für immer bei diesem wundervollen Vampir bleiben wollte, wo es doch schon zu spät war? Ein Schluchzen kämpfte sich aus seiner verkrampften, trockenen Kehle und wenn er könnte, würde Helios wohl weinen über diese Ungerechtigkeit. Hatte er nicht schon genug gelitten? War ihm denn kein Glück vergönnt?   
Plötzlich fühlte er etwas an seiner Hand. Etwas, dass ihn kühlte und gleichzeitig durch die Berührung noch mehr Schmerzen verursachte. „Shhh… es ist bald vorbei. Ich weiß, es schmerzt, aber du hast es bald geschafft“, hörte er jemanden murmeln und er könnte schwören, dass es sich dabei um seinen Geliebten handelte. War das die Belohnung für sein Leben? Dass er nun, im Fegefeuer, von einem Engel begleitet wurde, der ihn trösten wollte?   
Er hätte es fast geglaubt, als auf einmal eine weitere Stimme ertönte.   
„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte eine Frau leise, dem Klang nach Esme. „Ich denke, er hat gerade wieder das Bewusstsein erlangt. Zumindest hätte ich noch nicht erlebt, dass jemand in der Bewusstlosigkeit schluchzt“, meinte Carlisle leise. „Ach Schätzchen…“ Kurz strich ein kühler Finger über Helios‘ Wange, tröstend und schmerzvoll zugleich. „Halt noch etwas durch. Es kann höchstens noch einen Tag dauern“, murmelte sie sanft, bevor Schritte deutlich machten, dass sie das Zimmer verließ.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dir einiges zu erklären…“ Mit einem Seufzen schwieg der Blonde für einen Moment, bevor er langsam anfing, dem Jungen alles zu erzählen. „Die Nachbarn haben die Schüsse gehört und die Polizei und die Rettung gerufen. Es war wirklich knapp, aber sie haben dich rechtzeitig ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Auf dem Weg zum OP hattest du Kammerflimmern und ich nutzte den Moment, um jeden glauben zu lassen, dass du gestorben bist. Auch wenn ich dein Herz wieder zum Schlagen gebracht habe.   
Deine Verletzungen waren zu schlimm, um sie zu überleben, deshalb habe ich dich in die Leichenhalle gebracht und dich gebissen. Ich weiß, du wolltest damit noch warten, nachdem du dir noch nicht sicher warst, aber es ging nicht anders. Das war vor zwei Tagen. Seitdem liegst du hier. Wobei ‚hier‘ bedeutet, in meinem Schlafzimmer. Dass du erst jetzt wach bist zeigt deutlich, wie schwer die Verletzungen tatsächlich waren. Aber Esme hat recht, es wird bald vorbei sein. Dein Körper hat sich schon sehr verändert, auch dein Geruch ist jetzt mehr der eines Vampirs als der eines Menschen.“

Dabei klang der Blonde erleichtert, beinahe glücklich, bevor wieder Schweigen herrschte. Helios betete, dass Carlisle bald weitersprach, das war seine einzige Ablenkung von dem brennenden Schmerz. Doch bei dem nächsten Satz wurde ihm klar, warum der Andere gezögert hatte. „Dein Bruder… hat seine Verletzungen nicht überstanden. Er starb schon auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Seine Beerdigung findet in vier Tagen statt. Offiziell deine auch. Alice, Esme, Seth und ich werden unter den Trauergästen sein. In der Zwischenzeit werden die Anderen hier auf dich achten.“   
Wieder verstummte Carlisle und Helios fühlte nun eine andere Art von Schmerz in seinem Herzen. Nicht nur dieses unsagbare Brennen, sondern auch die tiefe Trauer, die er das letzte Mal beim Tod seiner Mutter verspürt hatte. Erneut schluchzte er auf und dieses Mal konnte ihn nicht einmal die Stimme des Vampirs trösten. „Es tut mir so leid, Helios“, flüsterte sein Geliebter und strich kurz mit seinem Daumen über den Handrücken des Jungen. „Eure Gräber werden direkt neben dem eurer Mutter sein. Genauso wie das eures Vaters. Ein Teil von mir meint, dass er es nicht verdient hat, doch ihn auch im Tod von seiner geliebten Frau zu trennen habe ich einfach nicht über mein Herz gebracht.“   
Kurz atmete Carlisle durch, wohl auf der Suche nach passenden Worten, und sprach dann weiter: „Ich dachte mir, wenn es sicher ist, können wir dich in der Nacht nach der Beerdigung zum Friedhof mitnehmen. Damit du dich von ihnen verabschieden kannst. Und dann sehen wir weiter. Wenn du von hier weg möchtest, können wir für eine Zeit verreisen. Es gibt genügend Orte, wo man auf keine Menschen trifft und du lernen kannst, mit deinem Durst umzugehen. Egal, wofür du dich entscheidest, ich werde bei dir bleiben.“

Helios wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, doch Carlisle war immer bei ihm, erzählte ihm verschiedene Dinge und ließ ihn einfach wissen, dass er nicht allein war. Manchmal kamen auch die Anderen vorbei, vor allem Bella, die das alles selbst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit durchgemacht hatte. Und immer wieder wurde ihm gesagt, dass es bald vorbei war. Dass er so aussah, als ob er die Verwandlung fast vollständig durchzogen hätte. Und es half tatsächlich ein wenig. Auch wenn er den Schmerz kaum ertrug, so war es auf jeden Fall besser zu wissen, dass es bald aufhörte.   
Tatsächlich gestand sein Geliebter, dass er es Bella zu verdanken hatte, dass jeder mit ihm sprach. Denn sie hatte es fast wahnsinnig gemacht, wenn um sie herum gesprochen wurde, ohne dass sie ein Wort verstand. Immerhin hatte sie nur die Hälfte der Konversation gehört, nachdem Edward immer alle Gedanken gelesen hatte.   
Alice war dadurch – wohl gerade wieder einmal überlegend, was sie ihm anziehen sollte, bevor er sich das erste Mal im Spiegel sah – auf das Thema Fähigkeiten gekommen. Sie hatte richtig aufgeregt geklungen, immerhin hatte Bella nach ihrer Verwandlung ihren Schutzschild ausweiten können und sie fragte sich, was er wohl alles machen konnte.

Es schienen fast zwei Tage vergangen zu sein, seit er wieder wach war, als sich plötzlich etwas veränderte. Das Feuer in seinen Venen schien noch heißer, noch wütender zu werden und bevor er es verhindern konnte, durchlief ein heftiges Zucken seinen ganzen Körper. Helios brauchte einen Moment, bis er seine Gliedmaßen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und er wunderte sich, warum es nun passiert war.   
Das erste Mal hatte er einfach versucht, seine Muskeln etwas zu lockern, doch statt dadurch den Schmerz zu lindern, war er einfach anders geworden und Carlisle hatte sofort besorgt auf ihn eingeredet. Seitdem gab er sich alle Mühe, ruhig zu liegen und es hatte bis jetzt funktioniert.   
Neben dem Kontrollverlust war noch etwas passiert. Sein bereits rasendes Herz hatte angefangen, noch schneller zu schlagen, bis er dachte, es müsste gleich vor Anstrengung explodieren. Vielleicht hatte es das auch, denn plötzlich hatte es aufgehört.   
Und keine Sekunde danach hatten sich die Schmerzen zurückgezogen, bis sie nur noch in seinem Hals saßen.

Neben sich hörte Helios einen Stuhl über den Boden kratzen, während die Hand, die ihn seit er aufgewacht war nie losgelassen hatte, die seine kurz drückte. „Helios? Liebster, wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Carlisle leise. „Kannst du die Augen öffnen?“ Erst dachte der Junge, dass es unmöglich war, doch die Bitte hinter der Frage war viel zu deutlich, um sie zu ignorieren.   
Also nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und schlug die Lieder auf, nur um mit einer unglaublichen Sicht belohnt zu werden. Über ihn gebeugt stand sein Geliebter, sein wunderbarer, wunderschöner, unsterblicher Geliebter. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass keine Worte der Welt angemessen waren, um ihm gerecht zu werden. Langsam setzte sich Helios auf, die Augen immer noch auf den Mann fixiert, unfähig, auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben.  
Stattdessen hob er vorsichtig die Hand und legte sie zögerlich an die Wange des Älteren. So sanft, als ob er Angst hatte, diese unglaubliche Schönheit zu zerstören. „Du bist unglaublich schön“, hauchte er leise und fast schon verblüfft. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Carlisle tatsächlich noch hinreißender aussehen konnte, doch er tat es. Einfach, indem er lächelte.   
Der Blonde legte eine Hand auf die an seiner Wange und lehnte sich leicht in die Berührung, bevor er murmelte: „Genau wie du.“

Damit lehnte er sich nach vorne, um den immer noch leicht überforderten Helios zu küssen. Nur ganz kurz, da er genau wusste, wie schnell man Neugeborene ablenken konnte und dann ging er einen Schritt zurück, immer noch breit lächelnd. Erst wollte sich der Schwarzhaarige darüber beschweren, doch Carlisle kam ihm zuvor: „Ich weiß, das ist alles etwas viel. Du musst dich sicherlich erst an deine neuen Sinne und deine Kraft gewöhnen, aber das wird mit der Zeit kommen. Und wir werden dir alle dabei helfen.“   
Da räusperte sich etwas auf der Seite und zum ersten Mal begriff Helios, dass sie nicht allein waren. In der Tür stand praktisch die ganze Familie, die meisten einfach nur glücklich lächelnd, während Emmett ein breites Grinsen zur Schau stellte. „Das Grinsen verheißt nichts Gutes…“, murmelte der Junge und runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich hatte er aufstehen und sich hinter Carlisle verstecken wollen, so wie immer, wenn der große Vampir so grinste, doch bevor er die Bewegungen ausführen konnte, stand er schon hinter dem Älteren.   
Ziemlich überrascht von seiner Schnelligkeit blickte er zum Blonden auf, der nur leise lachte und ihm durch die Haare strich. „Du weißt bald wieder, wie du gehst, ohne deine ganze Kraft in jeden Schritt zu setzen“, meinte er sanft und legte seine Hand an den Hals des Jungen. „Na komm, wir sollten etwas gegen deinen Durst tun.“ Erst da drängte sich das Brennen in seinem Hals wieder in den Vordergrund und rein aus Reflex schluckte Helios kurz. „Darf ich dabei sein? Bitte?“, fragte Emmett übereifrig, woraufhin ihn die beiden wieder ansahen. „Unter gar keinen Umständen“, sagte der Älteste der Anwesenden freundlich lächelnd und nahm die Hand des Jüngsten, um ihn zum Fenster zu ziehen.

„Moment!“, rief Alice aus, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer flitzte und kurz darauf wieder zurück war, mit einem riesigen Spiegel in den Händen. „Das muss wirklich nicht jetzt sein, Alice“, seufzte Carlisle, während Helios einfach nur verwirrt war. „Es geht doch ganz schnell!“ Damit stellte die junge Frau den Spiegel direkt vor dem Schwarzhaarigen ab, der überrascht nach Luft schnappte.   
Die Person, die er sah, war jeder, nur definitiv nicht er. Seine Haare, die er eigentlich schon vor einiger Zeit hatte schneiden wollen, waren leicht verwuschelt, aber auf eine seltsam stylische Art. Er wirkte dünn, aber eher auf eine elegante, als auf eine magere Art. Fast etwas elfenhaft, wie Alice. Und definitiv hübsch genug, um neben Carlisle stehen zu können, ohne das Gesamtbild zu verschandeln. Aber es sah einfach nicht mehr aus wie er selbst.   
Am schlimmsten waren die blutroten Augen, die das Elfenhafte zunichtemachten und ihn eher wie einen gefallenen Engel aussehen ließen. Doch das war ein hübscher Kontrast zu seinem Geliebten, was ihn ein wenig darüber hinwegtröstete.  
„Wenn mein Herz noch schlagen würde, hätte ich jetzt wohl einen Herzinfarkt bekommen…“, murmelte er leise, was einige der Anwesenden zum Lachen brachte und Carlisle seine Arme um den Jüngeren legte. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus…“, flüsterte er in das Ohr des Kleineren, der kurz schauderte und ihn anlächelte. Doch bevor er seinen Geliebten küssen konnte, war der schon wieder aus seiner Reichweite verschwunden und stand beim Fenster.

„Gut, nachdem Alice ihre Ungeduld befriedigt hat, können wir jetzt endlich los“, meinte der Blonde und öffnete das Fenster. „Warte, du willst aus dem Fenster springen?“, fragte der Junge entsetzt, was Emmett dazu brachte, laut zu lachen. Daraufhin blickte Helios ihn verärgert an, bevor er zu Carlisle marschierte. „Okay, lass uns gehen“, grummelte er, nun ziemlich motiviert, es zu schaffen und linste vorsichtig hinaus.   
Es war zwar hoch, doch sicherlich möglich und er beobachtete genau, wie Carlisle einfach einen Schritt nach vorne machte und den Sturz abfederte. Noch einen letzten Moment zögernd holte Helios tief Luft und war von den ganzen Gerüchen, die er auf diese Art noch nie wahrgenommen hatte, so überwältigt, dass er praktisch mit dem Kopf voraus aus dem Fenster fiel. Doch bevor Helios in Panik verfallen konnte, hatte er sich umgedreht und stand wie eine Eins am Boden.   
Über sich hörte er lachen und als er hochblickte, standen alle am Fenster, sich über sein kleines Kunststück amüsierend. Sogar sein Geliebter sah etwas belustigt aus, bevor er seine Hand nahm und einen Kuss darauf platzierte. „Dann lass uns ein paar Wapitis suchen.“ Damit lief er los und ohne darüber nachzudenken sprintete Helios ihm hinterher. Schon nach kurzer Zeit konnte er das Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten und sobald er Carlisle eingeholt hatte, passte er sein Tempo an. Immerhin hatten sie sich versprochen, immer an der Seite des Anderen zu bleiben.


End file.
